Shadow Of Red Dragon
by Metatron Angeloid Type Omega
Summary: Historia alterna de HSDXD. Issei olvido su pasado y se dedica en reconstruir a su familia reuniendo con sus hermanas Rias, Asia junto con el resto del ejercito gremory. pero el unico problema es de que Akeno, Koneko y Xenovia, se separaron y Rossweisse ha perdido su cordura. Ahora issei deben reunirlas y detener a Rossweisse antes que comience el Genocidio apocaliptico.
1. La Intruduccion de Shadow Of Red Dragon

Aviso:Lea la advetencia, es importante.

ADVERTENCIA.

El Siguiente Fanfiction contiene algunos y/o Muchos Capitulos que contiene situaciones eroticas e incestuosas que no es apto para todo el publico, sino estan dispuesto a leer y sino les gusta hasta si se sienten ofendidos les sugiero que no lo lean si no quieren leer pero si decides leer todos los capitulos de Fanfiction, es total y absoluta responsabilidad tuya.

se le recomienda discrecion

PD:En ese Fanfiction contiene algo que esto puede considerar muy ofensivo para todos los espectadores asi que si no les gusta y si eres una persona sensible, favor que no lo leas. Es a los que les gusta el Hentai y Highschool DXD recuerda que si no les gusto para nada y que se sientan ofendidos... pues se los adverti.

Aclamacion.

Highschool DXD no me pertenece todo lo que es parecido o similar a esa historia de highschool DXD de mangas y novelas es solo una mera coincidencia.,

Ese fanfiction no se relaciona con el Arco de la Historia ni basado en el anime ni el manga, sino que es una Historia Alterna donde es un futuro Post-apocaliptico con tendencias de Cyberpunk.

La Introduccion de la Historia.

Ese fanfiction cuenta la historia de un chico llamado Issei que Olvido su pasado imperdonable después de que cometió uno de los grandes errores que el debe enmendarse, Issei junto con sus amigos y sus hermanas deberán aventurarse en encontrar a Xenovia, Akeno y Koneko donde se fueron hace tiempo desde que Issei se volvió el Señor de las Tinieblas, en la cual la aventura esta apunto de empezar.

Espero que comprendan y que disfruten ese fanfiction.

Atte:Su Fucking Arcangel Metatron Omega.


	2. Prologo:El Pasado Quebrantado

Prologo:El Pasado Quebrantado.

El Testimonio de Issei.

La Oscuridad de este Odio que tengo fue prevalecido hace días desde que la situación fue complicada pero bien clara, alguna vez el Odio hacia mis seres queridos fue consumido y el culpable de esta tragedia era yo una vez mas, sabia que tarde o temprano consumia el odio hacia Buchou y a los demás de mis seres queridos y yo estaba apunto de arrepentir por mis errores ¿Sabes quien causo todo esta desgracia?, era mi imperdonable pasado ese horrible Pasado fue que causo que ese odio hacia Buchou, Asia, Akeno-san y el resto de mis camaradas y casi estaría en la merced de su propia muerte… me arrepentí de todo esto, estaba advertido y sabia que algún dia aprovechare la oportunidad de redimir mis errores que he estoy apunto cometer por culpa de este Odio, al parecer casi estaban al borde la muerte por mi pecado original, el pecado Original que he cometido afectaron a Buchou y a los demás de mis compañeros y amigos, al parece ese odio fue el pecado original que causo todo eso, ellos no me traicionaron, ellos me protegieron de esa situación pero por desgracia debido a mi propio odio, Me convertía en el Señor de las Tinieblas pero esto se acabo, mi yo del pasado ha sido quebrado como un cristal esta vez no quiero Permanecer en Brazos cruzados y ver como mi Propio odio hacia Buchou y los demás consuma con mucha maldad, Me Llamo Issei Hyodo Gremory y he olvidado todo este horrible pasado. Con la ayuda mi Socio y Compañero Ddraig que me va guiar para seguir el Borrón y cuenta nueva, debo Actuar Ahora y debo terminar esto antes que esto Comience, ya estoy dispuesto a preparar una Travesia para enfrentar series de Desafios y Enemendar mis errores de mi imperdonable pasado, Estoy listo para cualquier cosa y es el momento de actuar para Borrar mi pecado Origina, Como decía antes "MIRUSE OPPAI"


	3. Capitulo 1: El Comienzo

Capitulo 1:El Comienzo.

En Un Futuro Post-Apocaliptico del año 2027 Issei esta en las tierras baldias para llegar hacia la Ciudad Confederada de Midgard para ver a su preciado hogar durante que ocurrieron días de Incidentes desde que el pasado esta atormentadose pero sin embargo Issei viajo rumbo a la ciudad en busca de emendar los errores de su pasado y vivir en una vida feliz y sencilla pero por lo cual el ha iniciado una travesia de enfrentar sus errores y hacer un borron y cuenta borrar de su pecado Original de su imperdonable pasado por lo cual el viaje de issei fue una cuestión de esta situación que debe de terminar sin embargo el mira en los cielos con su auto deportivo de color carmesí equipado con una ametralladora ahora Issei esta comenzando en una misión de llegar hacia su hogar.

Issei:Bien, creo que tendre que remediar la situación de una vez por todas, Ddraig.

Ddraig:¿Que paso Socio?

Issei:Tengo Que compensar todo lo que he hecho en todo este tiempo pero ahora tendre que seguir mi camino para encontrar mi hogar. ¿estas listo Ddraig?.

Ddraig:Siempre Listo Socio.

Issei:Bien, es hora del Rock n' Roll Oppai.

Issei subió su auto deportivo y empezó a rodar en las carreteras para llegar hacia Midgard por lo cual Issei comenzó a viajar rodando escuchando su Heavy Metal para llegar hacia su casa por lo cual su primera misión es ir a su hogar para ver como va la situación pero por lo cual Issei llego a la ciudad para entrar a su casa en la residencia Hyodo Gremory por lo cual issei lo vio su casa.

Issei:Aquí es. Bien tendre que entrar a mi antiguo hogar. Ya es tiempo de comenzar una vida normal y de ahí mañana tendre que emprender mi viaje para enmendar mis errores de mi pasado.

Por lo cual Lo entra en su auto deportivo en el garaje y Issei esta entrando a su casa en ver los recuerdos.

Issei:Vaya creo que no ha cambiado nada. Wow creo que me ha conservado mis cosas, esto es sensacional…bien Socio, que te parece mi hogar.

Ddraig:Muy acogedor Socio, admito que has hecho lo correcto en olvida tu pasado Socio, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Issei:Gracias Ddraig, todo gracias a ti por haber guiado y hacer lo correcto pero no lo suficiente, aun tengo que seguir resolviendo esta situación pero antes, estoy exhausto mucho viaje me tiene mucho sueño, nos iremos a dormir y mañana tendre que emprender una travesia, Preparate. Nos iremos mañana en la mañana.

Ddraig:Ok descansa Socio.

Por lo cual Issei y los demás llegan hacia su habitación y empezó a tomar una ducha en una hora mientras que termina la ducha esta poniendo una piyama y esta hora esta apunto de tomar un descando a dormir para que mañana emprendiera el Viaje.

2 horas después issei ha comenzado a tener pesadillas sobre su malvado pasado.

Issei:Pero…en donde estoy.

Issei comenzó a tener una pesadilla como un infierno que por lo cual era el Issei del pasado que era el Señor de las Tinieblas conocido como Shadow Dragon que ha comenzando a masacrar a Rias y a los demás de sus amigos por su traición y peor aun empezaron a matar a Akeno y a Koneko.

Akeno:Issei-kun por favor perdóname.

Asia:No me mates Onii-chan.

Issei (Shadow Dragon):Los voy a asesinar a todos por lo que me hicieron a mi. Malditos Traidores. Quería proteger pero ustedes me desprecian asi.

Rias:No es cierto, el nos.

Issei (Shadow Dragon):Callate y mueranse.

Empezo a apuñalar a Rias.

Por lo cual Issei se siente espantado y en shock ver como su Maligno Pasado esta empezando a Masacrar a sus Compañeros.

Issei:No. Ya Basta. Por favor Ya Basta, les estas haciendo daño a Buchou, ya para.

Pero no lo escucho su imperdonable pasado e Issei se siente espantado en ver que Rias ha muerto a manos de su malvado pasado y los demás se sienten espantados.

Asia:Onee-sama.

Xenovia:Oh no.

Gasper:Como pudiste Issei.

Issei (Shadow Dragon):Ahora ustedes son los Proximos en ser Masacrados malditos traidores, van a pagar lo que me hicieron a mi.

Irina/Xenovia:Por favor Issei, No, No nos mates, Perdónanos.

Issei (Shadow Dragon):Muere Irina, Muere Xenovia, Malditas Traidoras los voy a despedazar a ustedes.

Issei:YA BASTA.

Por lo cual Issei despertó de su pesadilla y se siente asustado por lo que el esta soñando pero por lo cual el se siente culpable por su error que cometió.

Issei:(Suspiro) que Horror Hostias, Otra vez tengo pesadillas sobre mi horrible Pasado maldición no puedo dormir a estas condiciones.

Ddraig:¿Qué paso Socio?.

Issei:Tengo una pesadilla sobre que cuando mi odio me ha consumido mucho estaba matando a Buchou y a los demás. Rayos no pude detenerme. Quisiera tener la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores.

Ddraig:Tranquilo Socio, Todo Saldra bien si quieres vamos al aire Libre. ¿De acuerdo?

Issei: Ok Buena idea.

Por lo cual Issei esta afuera en el aire libre meditando lo que sucedió en el pasado desde que su Odio fue consumido debido a la traición de Rias y los demás que resulto que fue un malentendido en la cual Issei no tiene rencor hacia ellos y se sintió culpable de lastimar a Rias y a los Demas de sus seres queridos.

Issei:Exactamente ¿Qué hecho? Si no hubiera escuchado a Buchou y a los demás nada hubiera pasado. Pero ahora ya que mis sentimientos de culpa me esta al parece entiendo todo, esa pesadilla que soñé no era mas que un sentimiento de culpa por haberlas lastimado, ahora si finalmente ya entiendo ahora.

Ddraig:Creo que ya has aprendido Socio.

Issei:Si. Ddraig. Dime ¿Qué remedio me queda?.

Ddraig:No lo se Socio….quizas tendras que compensarla y pensar en los errores que cometiste.

Issei:Si. Creo que ya con esta reflexión me dio un poco de Sueño, creo que ya tuve suficiente con esa situación asi que… Descansa ahora Ddraig.

Ddraig:Ok, buenas noches Socio.

Issei ya esta dormido una vez mas descansando felizmente que finalmente ya comprendió que su pesadilla no era mas que los sentimientos de Culpa por lo cual Ya Issei se prepara para mañana emprender la Busqueda para enmendar sus errores que ahora Issei tiene sueños mas lascivos en ver los pechos de Rias y de las demás chicas por lo cual Issei se sonrio y que dice que es un paraíso pero la oportunidad de la redención pero horas después de que issei se durmió unas dos chicas misteriosas aparecieron de la nada y resulta que son Rias y Asia que se sorprendió que Issei esta aquí.

Asia:Es el Onee-sama, es Onii-chan.

Rias:Si, es el, Sabia que el estaría aquí.

Asia:Oh como lo extraño, Onii-chan es muy amoroso.

Rias:Creo que esta aquí para emendar sus errores y compensarle por sus errores.

Asia:¿A si?

Rias:Issei Finalmente esta aquí. Ahora podemos quedarnos a dormir con el.

Asia:Si.

Rias:Vamos a abrazar a nuestro hermanito.

Asia:Hai.

Por lo cual Rias y Asia se quedaron a dormir en la cama de Issei juntos como hermanos por lo cual ellas tuvieron su amor hacia el mientras que Issei sigue soñando con las Oppais de las chicas por lo cual Rias y Asia susurran a Issei.

Rias:Bienvenido Issei.

Asia:Te extrañamos Mucho..Onii-chan.

En la cual Rias y Asia se durmieron con Issei y el esta feliz de que este su hogar una vez mas y mañana el emprenderá el viaje para enmendar sus errores. Es donde ahí es donde la aventura va comenzar.


	4. Capitulo 2: El Encuentro

Capitulo 2:El Encuentro.

A la mañana Siguiente Issei se encuentra despierto hasta que de pronto vio los pechos de Rias y se percata de que Asia esta a su lado.

Issei:Esos pechos, Lo reconosco es de….BUCHOU.

Rias:Oh, Issei, bienvenido a Casa. Asia y yo te estaba esperando.

Issei:Orale. Que coincidencia creo que fue un encuentro muy feliz tal como dices.

Por lo cual Asia despertó y se sorprendió a Issei ver que esta despierto.

Asia:Onii-chan…. Onii-chan.

Y Asia le abraza a Issei

Issei:Wooow. Asia. Santo cielos creia que no estan aqui pero me alegro que esten aqui.

Rias:Tambien yo Issei, desde que te fuiste te remodelamos tu casa y tus cosas como un regalo de Bienvenida.

Issei:Arigato Buchou, Arigato Asia.

Asia:No hay de que Onii-chan.

Rias:por cierto Issei ahora dime ahora Onee-chan por que ya soy tu hermana mayor.

Issei:Etto. Ok… O-Onee-chan.

Rias se sonrojo en ver que Issei le dice Onee-chan y se sonrio de manera dulce y gentil.

Issei:Wow y dime Onee-chan ¿que vamos hacer ahora?.

Rias:Bueno, iremos de paseo.

Por lo cual abrió la puerta y de visita esta Su Amigo y Compañero Kiba que ahora esta vestido de S.W.A.T.

Kiba:Perdon por Molestar Buchou.

Rias:Hablando del Rey de Roma.

Issei:Kiba.

Kiba:Wow, cuanto tiempo Issei-kun, ¿Dónde estabas?.

Issei:Bueno, estaba viajando y emprendi una búsqueda de redimir por mis errores que cometi desde que me puse asi. No sabia que esto iba a pasar por eso viaje y viaje sin rumbo para encontrar la Oportunidad de la Redencion.

Por lo cual Rias le abraza a Issei con cariño para consolar a el.

Rias:Esta bien Issei, para esto esta tus hermanas, me tienes a mi y a nuestra hermana Asia.

Asia:Si Onii-chan, si te sientes triste cuenta a tus hermanas. Por eso somos hermanitos.

Issei:Hai.

Issei se sonrio y se siente a gusto por su gran encuentro mientras tanto en el Inframundo en un palacio donde se reina el Rey del Inframundo Hades.

Hades:Tiempos inmemorables desde que Fui desterrado del inframundo, hay ciertos modos que podrán subestimar esta situación. Pero tengo la corazonada de que algo esta por llegar.

Cactus Jack:Mi señor, había tanta situación que confrontas en estos días mas pasivos. Debes estar cansado mi señor.

Hades:Estoy bien, solo voy a relajarme un rato, hace tiempo que no vi a mi Viejo enemigo Sirsechz Gremory y el Resto de sus Insignificantes hermanos pequeños, es mejor dando la probabilidad de ver como va este curso.

Cactus Jack:Ya veo… al parecer eres muy Optimista desde que Sirsechz te dio una buena tunda.

Hades:Sip, fue pero muy doloroso para mi, pero bueno, me ire a relajarme un poco mi querido amigo puedes retirar si quieres.

Cactus Jack:De acuerdo Hades-sama y gracias.

Mientras tanto en el callejón de Midgard Issei y sus hermanas estan de paseo junto con su amigo Kiba a recorrer las calles de la Ciudad confederada.

Issei:Wow estuvo fantástico ver los recorridos de toda esta sala Onee-chan.

Rias:Si, Issei cuanto tiempo estuviste afuera.

Issei:Pues fue hace tiempo, tuve que reasignar y asumir todas las responsabilidades de haber cometido el error de acabar con ustedes y la verdad no pude permitir esta tragedia, por eso mi yo del pasado ya esta quebrantado como un cristal solo para emendar mis errores que cometi hace mucho tiempo. Casi iba a matar a ustedes y mi conciencia esta apunto de decir lo error que cometi hace tiempo atrás desde que resulta que ustedes no me traicionaron, por lo cual la culpa la tengo yo por no escuchar a ti y a todos mis seres queridos, yo… debería arrepentir todo esto por hacerles daño a ustedes.

Rias:Issei. No te preocupes hermanito, todo va estar bien.

Kiba:Si, issei-kun, ya todo fue el pasado y me alegro que tu mismo hayas encontrando un camino correcto y además lo hiciste lo correcto en no lastimar a nosotros y deberas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti compañero.

Issei:Gracias. Kiba, Onee-chan, Asia, ustedes los amo a todos por haber estar con ustedes como una familia y deberas que ahora ya estoy feliz ahora.

Asia:Onii-chan me alegro que estes feliz, oye, Irina te quiere verte dice que esta entusiasmado por que ya llegaste.

Issei:Oh irina-chan, si. La recuerdo bien, creo que ella esta aquí. Iremos a su casa para visitarla.

Rias:Entonces vamos. Conozco un lugar para ver a su casa.

Por lo cual Rias y los demás se dirigen a su casa para una visita a su amiga Irina por lo cual Encontraron su hogar para ver a Irina.

Rias:Ese debe ser.

Issei:Si, es ese. Creo que ya tengo que visitarla.

Por lo cual abrió la puerta y irina corrió y lo salto de abrazo hacia Issei.

Issei:Irina-chan, Ya llego tu amigo Issei.

Irina:Oh, Issei amigo mio, me alegro que estes bien amiguito.

Por lo cual Irina le recibió muchos besos a su amigo Issei y Gasper esta aquí también.

Gasper:Issei-senpai. Viniste.

Issei:Tambien tu, Gasper. Que buen encuentro con mis viejos amigos.

Rias:Ves issei, todos te esperaron para darte una bienvenida.

Issei:Me alegro que todos estén bien pero ¿Dónde esta Xenovia, Akeno-san y Koneko-chan hasta incluye Rossweisse Nee-san?.

Asia:Onii-chan, lamentablemente ellas estan en cualquier lugar ellas se fueron desde que no estabas, se fueron y se pusieron a llorar.

Issei:No puede ser. Creo que esto también se afectaron a los demás desde que no estaba, hay que encontrarlos ahora, tal vez esta es mi oportunidad de aceptar mis errores que he cometido desde mi quebrantado pasado. Onee-chan, Asia, Kiba, Irina y Gasper nos gustaría emprender un viaje, los vere en mi casa y preparen sus cosas, iremos en búsqueda de Akeno-san, Xenovia, Koneko-chan y Rossweisse Nee-san.

Rias:Me temo que Rossweisse-san, desapareció misteriosamente sin dejar rastro de ella.

Issei:¿Qué?

Asia:Desde que te fuiste, Onee-chan nos dejo solos a nosotros y nos despidió sin ninguna razón.

Pero derrepente escucha un temblor.

Kiba:¿Que esta pasando?.

Issei:No se iremos allá afuera para ver que sucede.

Por lo cual ellos salieron a la casa de Irina y por lo cual apareció los Robots conocidos como Unidad Gamma que aparecieron de la nada.

Gamma-01:Issei Hyodo Gremory. Objetivo Localizado, Eliminar a Issei Hyodo Gremory. Exterminar y aniquilar.

Issei:¿Qué?.

Gasper:Kyaaaa tengo miedo, mejor me escondo.

Kiba:Wow Creo que Gasper no le agrada a su invitado que siempre son hostiles.

Irina:Eso tiene mala pinta.

Rias:Muy bien, a todas las unidades derroten a la fuerza misteriosa.

Issei:A la orden Onee-chan.

Irina:Te ayudare Issei.

Kiba:Ancestros dame sus fuerzas.

Issei:Boosted Gear

Ddraig:Boost. Dragon Chainsaw.

Irina:Sugoii una super motosierra del dragon. Al menos tengo al igual que issei. Invocar Angel Chainsaw.

Issei:Impresionante Irina-chan, donde lo conseguiste.

Irina:Michael-sama me lo regalo y dice que lo usara en caso de acabar con los hostiles.

Kiba:Que sorpresa por que mira lo que tengo.

Kiba invoco una espada conocida como Wolfen Sword.

Issei:Wow, Donde conseguiste esta espada.

Kiba:Mis Ancestros me lo dieron cuando era un Niño Issei-kun pero bueno, dejemos de hablar, tenemos que empezar esta batalla ahora.

Issei:Ok Kiba. muy bien chicos, es tiempo de luchar.

Todos:Hai.

ahi es donde empieza la lucha contra las robots donde estara en el siguiente capitulo.

Esta Historia Continuara.


	5. Capitulo 3:El Comienzo de una Aventura

Capitulo 3:El Comienzo de una Aventura.

La Lucha ha comenzado desde que los Robots Serie Gamma empezó un ataque contra issei y los demás por lo cual lanzaron un ataque oscuro pero Issei lo esquiva y lo rebana con su Motosierra mientras que también usaron sus armas de fuego para disparar pero Kiba lo interviene con su espada de Lobo Plateado cortando su cabeza contra las Androides serie Gamma.

Kiba:Issei-kun tenemos que poner atento a esa situación.

Issei:Ok, Gasper usa el tiempo congelado.

Gasper:Hai.

Gasper usa su tiempo congelado para paralizar a los robots y de ahí Issei, Kiba e Irina empezaron a un ataque elemental irina lo rebana a Gamma con su motosierra angelical por lo cual Atacaron de manera estratégica atacando a todos los Robots de Serie Gamma hasta que queda el ultimo y Issei lo empieza a decapitar su cabeza.

Issei:Creo que ya es todo.

Asia:Onii-chan aun sigue viva.

Issei:Muy bien, tengo que saber quien fue que envio a esas bestias mecanicas.

Por lo cual Issei le pregunta a Gamma.

Issei:Muy bien ahora Respondeme, ¿Quién me envio para asesinarme?

Gamma:Ro..Ross…Rosswei…Rossweisse-sama nos envio a exterminarte, ella nos dio la misión de liquidarte y de asi cumplir con sus ordenes.

Issei se sorprendió de que Rossweisse esta detrás de todo eso y issei le quedo la duda.

Irina:Asi que esa Rossweisse-chan es responsable de liquidar a Issei.

Kiba:Lo sospeche, sabia que esta detras todo esto.

Issei:No puede ser…Rossweisse Nee-san no. ¿pero que esta ocurriendo? ¿Por qué Nee-san me quiere matarme?.

Rias:Issei. Hay algo que te voy a contar un detalle que esto no te va gustar.

Issei:¿Que paso Onee-chan?, cuéntame ¿Qué Succede?.

Rias:Dicelo Kiba.

Kiba:Issei-kun, la razón de que Rossweisse te quiere muerto es de que… desde que te fuiste cuando te arrepentiste de todos tus errores, Ella tiene rencor hacia ti, pero también ella tiene su propio odio hacia ti debido a que consumiste mucho Odio hacia nosotros.

Irina:Es por eso que Rossweisse no descansara hasta que estes totalmente Muerto para asi tranquilizarla su rencor, pero no fue tu culpa se que estas dispuesto en emendar tus errores por lo que tu mismo has cometido Issei, tu nunca la culpa Issei.

Issei:No, Te equivocas Irina-chan, todo este daño que los he causado a ustedes fue por mi culpa soy Responsable de causarles daño a ustedes, pensaba que iban a traicionarme pero no. Me protegieron de ese tal Sasaki por eso el odio que he consumido, también los llevo a la perdición, todo esto, todo estos daños que he causado, fue mi culpa.

Rias:Issei, no te culpes por todo esto, aun tienes la oportunidad de emendar tus errores, No te sientas triste Issei.

Kiba:Es mas nosotros te acompañaremos en tu viaje, recuerda que quieres encontrar a Akeno, Xenovia-san y Koneko-chan.

Issei:Si, tienes razón, gracias Chicos. Creo que vamos reunir a nuestras compañeras, tenemos un recorrido para enmendar mis errores, Aquí nuestra aventura esta apunto de empezar.

Gasper:Wow, issei, ¿puedo acompañarte?.

Issei:Claro, bienvenido a bordo Gasper.

Gasper:Que bien, gracias Issei-senpai.

Rias:y bien ¿Qué haras Issei?.

Asia:Si. Onii-chan ¿Qué haras?.

Issei:Es tiempo de empacar nuestras cosas, es tiempo de empezar nuestro viaje, Nuestra lucha esta por empezar.

Kiba:Muy bien Issei. Pero Rossweisse va construir mas de esos robots y te quieren matar.

Issei:No importa, Estamos listos para defender, Si Rossweisse Nee-san quiere Guerra, Guerra Tendra.

Irina:Bueno, si quieres, estoy de acuerdo Amigo.

Rias:Muy bien, creo que ya llego el momento de enfrentar nuestro destino, es tiempo de emprender nuestra cruzada.

Issei:Muy bien todos. Es tiempo de recoger nuestras cosas y comenzar nuestro viaje para un rencuentro y darle a Rossweisse-san una sopa de su propia medicina.

Por lo cual Issei y los demás empezaron a empacar sus armas y cosas para emprender una aventura para buscar la redención de Issei, mientras tanto en el lugar de la nada aparecieron los Robots Gamma reportando la situación sobre la lucha contra Issei.

Gamma-04:Es imposible, Issei es insuperable, su fuerza y sus poderes proviene del Emperador Dragon rojo, Ddraig.

Gamma-10:Los Poderes de su Simbionte demoniaco es ilimitada tal como lo previsto.

Gamma-20:De seguro, eso le va afectar a Rossweisse-sama.

Rossweisse:¿Que va afectar a quien? ¿A mi?.

Gamma-10:Rossweisse-sama.

Rossweisse:Aun mi hermano sigue con vida, les dije que eliminara a esta escoria que me hizo a mi. El era mi buen alumno y también como mi hermano pequeño aunque es un pervertido no me importaba, pero con su actitud, me quede impactada desde que lastimaron a Rias Nee-chan y a los demás pero ahora el pagara por todo lo que issei me hizo a mi. Nunca lo voy a perdonar.

Gamma-20:Rossweisse-sama.

Rossweisse:No se preocupen por mi, Preocupanse por un plan de eliminar a mi estúpido hermano.

Gamma-10:Si Rossweisse-sama.

Gamma-20:A propósito, Una de mis Unidades me reportan que Issei y sus aliados se preparan para un ataque contra ti.

Rossweisse:Ese maldito de Issei, con que se cree valiente para Desafiarme, Pues se equivoca, yo soy Rossweisse, la Poderosa Valquiria Cosmica de Asgard, soy la mas poderosa que puede superar a los Dioses, Issei hermano mio preparate por que cuando llegues a mi dominio, Sentiras mi ira. Te lo voy a cumplir. Eucliwood, Fear y Sasuke.

Aparecieron los 3 legionarios de su ejercito como Sasuke del Rango Caballero, Eucliwood del rango Afil y Fear del Rango Reina.

Eucliwood:Que deseas Onee-chan?.

Rossweisse:Busca a Issei Hyodo y extermínalo de igual manera o tráigalo y lo quiero vivo o Muerto.

Fear:Si Rossweisse Onee-sama.

Sasuke:Hare todo lo que pueda para exterminar a esta escoria.

Rossweisse:Les deseo buena suerte. Y que el poder de asgard estén en nuestras manos.

Eucliwood:Si, Onee-chan.

Por lo cual los 3 se retiraron para la caceria de Issei Hyodo por lo cual Rossweisse planea el exterminio de Issei para asi recobrar su venganza, mientras tanto Issei,Gasper,Irina, Asia, Rias y Kiba se empacan sus cosas y sus armamentos para emprender la búsqueda de sus antiguas compañeras Akeno, Xenovia y Koneko.

Rias:Muy bien, ¿estan todos Listos?.

Asia:Hai. Onee-sama.

Kiba:Yo si.

Gasper:Yo si me entusiasmo mucho a ver a Koneko-chan.

Irina:Lista que nunca.

Issei:Naci Listo Onee-chan. ¿Lista Asia?.

Asia:Si, Onii-chan.

Rias:Bien estamos listos, nuestros transpores ¿estan listos?.

Issei:Mi Auto Deportivo esta lista para un despegue.

Irina:Los alcanzare Chicos, Esperon que estén preparados para nuestra búsqueda.

Issei:Muy bien, todos suban, tenemos un recorrido que comenzar.

Asia/Rias:Hai.

Kiba/Gasper:Muy bien.

Irina:Lista para Luchar.

Issei:Muy bien que empiece la Accion.

Por lo cual empezaron a Subir su auto deportivo para comenzar el viaje hacia lo desconocido por lo cual estan viajando en las carreteras para llegar hacia Xenovia, Akeno y Koneko.

Kiba:Issei-kun, te mostrare el mapa donde esta Las demás. Akeno Se encuentra en el Nido de Almas Perdidas, Xenovia vive en las Ruinas Pantanosas y Koneko esta en la Camara de los Fantasmas y por ultimo Rossweisse esta en el Oraculo de la Infinidad.

Irina:Dijiste ¿Oraculo de la Infinidad?.

Gasper:Waaaa, que miedo. Eso dara miedo.

Rias:Es peor, le conoce como…El Necropolis, la ciudad de los Huesos, conocido como La Ciudadela de Los No Muertos.

Issei:Asi que ¿Rossweisse Nee-san vive en ese lugar espantoso?

Rias:Claro Issei, creo que esto me cuesta decir que este lugar sea mas peligroso pero aunque es una Mision Suicida, no tenemos otra elección, mas que reunir a Akeno, Xenovia y Koneko-chan lo mas Pronto posible.

Issei:De acuerdo, ¿de donde vamos a dirigir?.

Kiba:Hacia El Nido de Almas. Akeno-senpai esta en Titania.

Issei:Bien, adelante.

Rias se siente un poquito de celos que recuerda cuando Akeno le esta seduciendo a Su hermano pequeño Issei desde que su odio empezó a consumir debido a su traición pero fue un malentendido por que quería protegerlos pero ahora Issei y los demás harán un encuentro en el Nido de Almas por lo cual Issei y los demás estan viajando hacia la Tierras de Titania hasta que aparecieron algo terrible.

Irina:Oh, oh. Creo que tenemos compañía. Y no son nada amistosos.

Gasper:Kyaaaa que miedo.

Por lo cual Kiba hecho un vistazo y derrepente se afirma que no son mas que los Robots Gamma.

Kiba:creo que si Irina-san, debe ser los Robots de Rossweisse. Y estan apunto de dar un encuentro.

Issei:Creo que esto no me va gustar, muy bien ajustare bien las armas y listo para atacar, atrás de la cajuela de mi auto esta la ametralladora y un lanzacohetes, esto me servirá para atacar.

Gamma-21:Blanco localizado, Eliminar a Issei, Eliminar a los Nightstalkers.

Gamma-30:Somos la unidad robotica, Somos las Guardianas de Asgard. Programadas para obedecer a Rossweisse-sama.

Por lo cual Dispararon rayos laser pero Issei lo esquiva y lo localiza en la mira.

Issei:Blanco a la vista. Fuego.

Empezo a disparar para destruir a los Robots Gamma, Las Robots Gamma se esquivaron y la otra fue destruida pero Issei lanzo una mina magnetica y empezó a magnetizar el cuerpo de Gamma hasta explotar 3 de ellas pero sin embargo quedan dos de Ellas.

Irina:Issei, aun sigue aquí.

Rias:Esto tiene una mala Pinta. Issei ¿que haras?.

Issei:Mira y Observa.

Por lo cual Se detuvo el auto deportivo y las Robots Gamma esta a paso adelante.

Gamma-9:¿Qué?.

Issei:Te tengo…Fuego.

Por lo cual lo dispara con la ametralladora y las 3 Robots Gamma fueron destruidas.

Irina:(Suspira) Creo que estuvimos cerca de ser eliminados.

Gasper:Que horror. Me escondo en mi caja para asegurar que nada paso.

Rias:Bien, ya casi llegamos, El Nido de Almas.

Issei:Si, ese debe ser. Muy bien vamos a un encuentro con Akeno-san.

Kiba:Muy bien.

Por lo cual Los Chicos se dirigen hacia el Nido de Akeno, mientras tanto en la Base de la Federacion, Sirsechz y los demás estan en una reunión sobre la amenaza de Rossweisse sobre de las Robots Gamma.

Odin:No puedo creerlo, Rossweisse esta en serios problemas, antes era mi guardaespalda pero ella, esto es malo, debería castigarla por su mala conducta, no lo vamos a Permitir.

Sirsechz:Lo se. La Situacion problemática que hemos esperado por fin ha llegado entre nosotros y estamos afectados sobre la amenaza de esta Valquiria rebelde, por sin duda supongo que esta teniendo un pacto con la Khaos Bridage.

Serafall:Imposible, Rossweisse odia profundamente a los Khaos Bridage.

Por lo cual apareció Grayfia para decir las noticias sobre la Llegada de Issei.

Grayfia:Sirsechz, Issei esta aquí.

Sirsechz:Ya veo, Mi hermano pequeño ha venido para hacer un Borron y Cuenta nueva, Pero me alegro que el este bien.

Serafall:Kyaaa, Issei esta aquí, que bien.

Odin:Ese pequeño mocoso del Emperador Dragon Rojo con su oportunidad de redención que buena manera ese chico.

Sirsechz:Lo se Odin.

Michael:Me alegro que Issei este devuelta, pero dejemos hablar a nuestro amigo y concentrémonos sobre la actual amenaza de esta infame valquiria.

Odin:Esto me queda una mala Pinta, Sino actuamos rápido, es posible que ella vendrá por nosotros.

Michael:Tenemos que avisar a Issei, el es nuestra única esperanza para parar esto de una vez.

Serafall:Estoy de acuerdo, Issei nos salvara a Nosotros de esta malnacida de Rossweisse.

Sirsechz:Tienes toda la razón, creo que espero que el nos atienda por que el es nuestra única esperanza para frenar esta situación cuanto antes.

Grayfia:Me temo que no se puede.

Odin:Pero ¿Qué dices?.

Grayfia:Se fueron en búsqueda de sus compañeras del Ejercito Gremory.

Michael:De seguro va reunirse con sus compañeras.

Serafall:Creo que esto va ponerse muy ineteresante ahora.

Sirsechz:Muy bien, terminamos la conversación, tenemos que asegurar rápidamente de ponernos atento si detectamos la amenaza de Rossweisse.

Serafall:Ok.

Odin:Bien por ti Sirsechz-san.

Michael:Por el Bien de Midgard, no dejare que Rossweisse acabe con todos.

Odin:Espero que ese Pequeño Dragon Rojo haga lo mas pronto posible para darle una buena nalgada a la Tonta de Rossweisse.

Rossweisse:Puedo oir lo que digiste mal sobre mi.

Sirsechz:¿Qué?.

Aparecio Rossweisse para hablar con ellos.

Odin:¿Qué significa esto?. Rossweisse, ¿No quieres terminar como Loki?.

Rossweisse:Callate, ya no sere tu guardaespalda, y ni si quiera me interesa toda estas estupideces. Solo me interesa la venganza.

Serafall:¿Qué quieres Rossweisse?.

Rossweisse:Vine para darles un anuncio importante para todos los habitantes del Inframundo.

Michael:¿Qué tramas esta vez?.

Rossweisse:Callate tu estúpido. Les vine a decir que este dia, voy a exterminar a todos ustedes pero al menos exigo que traigan a Mi hermano de una vez o ustedes mueran ante mi poder.

Sirsechz:Me temo que no puedes.

Rossweisse:¿Qué dices?.

Odin:El Mocoso Dragon Rojo va venir por ti para darte una buena nalgada por tu mala conducta. No puedes seguir con tus maldades. Termina toda esta locura. Terminala Ahora.

Rossweisse:Nunca, hasta que issei muera, me controlare toda mi ira y odio.

Serafall:No sera fácil contigo.

Rossweisse:Bien, si es asi. Tienen 3 Dias hasta la medianoche para entregar al Zoquete de mi hermano pequeño sino no esta este idiota antes de que se acabe el tiempo en menos de 3 dias, Lo lamentaran o sufrirán las consecuencias sino esta el en mi prescencia se lo adverti asi que, Nos vemos.

Rossweisse se fue por lo cual la preocupación empezó toda esta situación.

Odin:Esto esta mal. Rossweisse nos va a matar a todos.

Sirsechz:No entren en pánico, todos mantengan la calma, tenemos que pensar antes de ponernos en acción. Depende de Issei encontrar la manera de acabar con este problema.

Sona:No se preocupen, dejanos solos a nosotros.

Aparecio Sona, Yaya y su amiga Mio Sakamoto.

Serafall:Wiii, Sona-chan.

Sona se sonroja que esta Serafall en su presencia y se pone avergonzasa.

Sona:Rayos Onee-chan, tu nunca cambias.

Odin:A que se debe esto jovencita.

Sona:Sakamoto, Yaya y yo nos encargamos de acabar con Rossweisse, nos servirá como una distracción mientras que Hyodo-kun consiga a reunir a las demás del Ejercito Gremory.

Y aparece Saji reafirma sobre ponerle punto y final contra la amenaza de Rossweisse.

Saji:Sona-sama tiene razón, Sakamoto sera nuestra arma secreta para distraer a esa Odiosa Valquiria de Pacotilla. (Issei, idiota espero que te des prisa amigo, nuestras vidas estan en juego).

Sakamoto:es lo que debemos hacer, avisale a Issei Hyodo sobre que Rossweisse planea la exterminación de Ustedes.

Sirchenz:Muy bien, Grayfia, cuando este reunida las demás ve con issei y mandalos en una invitación, Azazel sera el que nos va guiar, esta en el Club Serafall, mientras que Issei este reuniendo a las demás de mi ejercito.

Grayfia:De acuerdo.

Odin:Bien, es tiempo de crear distracción.

Michael:El Tiempo sera nuestro enemigo si actuamos ahora.

Serafall:Ire con issei-chan, Kiba también es mi aliado y amigo. También me gustaría en sus aventuras.

Sirchenz:Rayos Serafall como siempre con tus locas aventuras, Ok. Alcanza a Issei ¿en donde se encuentra?.

Michael:Según mi informe, se encuentra en el Nido de las Almas.

Odin:Dices ¿La Colmena de las Almas Perdidas?.

Yaya:Nunca oi eso pero dicen que la sacerdotisa Sadica mantiene y almacena las almas de los Muertos para seguir procesando su Cuerpo y mente en salud física y mentalmente.

Sirsechz:Creo que esto va poner muy intenso ahora.

Odin:Espero que ese mocoso tenga mas precaucion sobre esa pequeña hija de Baraquiel, la devora almas es una Mujer joven pero seduce a los Guerreros para chuparle las almas a las Victimas Inocentes.

Michael:Hablas de Akeno ¿verdad?.

Odin:¿Quién es Akeno?.

Sakamoto:La Chupa almas, seducen a las Victimas Inocentes para Chuparles las almas.

Odin:Wow, esa hija de Baraquiel si es ella en verdad.

Serafall:Muy bien me ire con issei.

Odin:Buena suerte pequeña Serafall.

Serafall:Gracias.

Michael:pero Antes, entrega a Los Chicos la radio de comunicación, nos servirá para contactar con ellos.

Serafall:Ok, Gracias, lo llevare para decircelo.

Por lo cual Serafall nos transportara con su radio de comunicacion hacia Issei y sus camaradas para unir a la aventura por lo cual Issei y los demás estan en la búsqueda de reunir con Akeno en el Nido de las Almas Perdidas.


	6. Capitulo 4: El Alma de la Tentacion

Capitulo 4:El Alma de la Tentacion.

Issei y sus camaradas esta en el Nido de Almas Perdidas que son victimas inocentes cuando Akeno le devora las Almas para seguir sobreviviendo.

Issei:Mantengase Firmes, ahí viven los Zombies Mutantes que fueron victimas de Akeno-san.

Gasper:Eso me da miedo ese lugar.

Por lo cual Gasper esta detrás de las espaldas de Kiba pero por lo cual Rias vio que hay unos Robots de Rossweisse que también se quedo aniquiladas.

Rias:Chicos Mira.

Irina:No puede ser.

Kiba:Ese debe ser las Robots de Rossweisse pero fueron descuartizadas por Akeno.

Asia:Eso esta muy loco aquí. Onii-chan protegeme.

Issei:Claro Asia.

Asia:Gracias.

Issei:Muy bien, sigamos adelante.

Por lo cual siguieron el recorrido hacia el Trono de Akeno y por lo cual una Voz llama a todos y es nada mas y nada menos que Akeno.

Akeno:Ara ara ufu fu. Issei-kun, tiempo sin verte mi amado Issei, tu Onee-san preciosa te estaba esperando. Mi dulce y adorable Issei.

Issei:Akeno-san.

Rias:Akeno, Issei y nosotros venimos por ti, el dice que quiere enmendar sus errores que el mismo lo cometió.

Akeno:Kawaii, Mi Issei esta apunto de emendar sus Errores, Bueno. Espero que Mi tierno Issei este aquí. No faltes Issei, tu hermosa Onee-san te espera.

Rias se siente celos pero Ella esta dispuesta en sentir que Akeno esta cerca, por lo cual Los Chicos estan avanzando mucho por lo cual aparecieron algo, Son Zombies Mutantes con escudo y espada.

Irina:Cuidado, tenemos Compañía.

Rias:Esos son los Zombies que antes eran Demonios pero se transformaron en seres deformados, debido aque Akeno le devoraron Almas a las Victimas Inocentes.

Issei:A todas las Unidades manténgase firmes, estan ahí. Muy bien Ddraig, vamos a la Obra.

Ddraig:De acuerdo Socio.

Issei:Boosted Gear.

Ddraig:Boosto, Dragon Chainsaw.

Por lo cual Issei le saco la Motosierra y empezó a Descuartizar a los Zombies mientras que Irina también usa su Motosierra para darle descuartizamiento a los Zombies mientras que Kiba también usa su espada de Lobo Plateado para luchar contra ellos por lo cual El Zombie va atacar por detrás a Irina pero Issei lo dice.

Issei:Cuidado Atrás Irina-chan.

Issei lanza su daga y lo lanza contra el Zombie con la Cabeza.

Irina:Gracias Amigo.

Issei:De nada Irina-chan.

Por lo cual Rias y Asia usaron sus Simbiontes demoniacos el de Rias es Madame Butterfly y el de Asia es la de Madame Necrobutcher por lo cual lo usan con las Garras Simbióticas en forma de Motosierra y lo tritura con sus manos simbióticas mientras que Asia usa su Sierra eléctrica simbiótica para rebanar al Zombie.

Rias:No pares Asia, el Enemigo son mas poderosos.

Asia:Eso hago Onee-sama.

Por lo cual El Zombie intenta acabar con Asia.

Rias:Cuidado, Asia.

Asia:Kyaaa.

Pero Issei lo rebana al Zombie y salvo a Asia.

Asia:Arigato Onii-chan.

Issei:No hay de que Asia.

Pero por lo cual El Zombie ataca a Issei.

Asia:Cuidado Onii-chan, otro zombie.

Por lo cual Asia usa sus poderes de Simbionte Demoniaco con su forma de Cuchilla para decapitar la Cabeza al Zombie.

Issei:Gracias Asia.

Asia:No hay de que Onii-chan. Te quiero hermanito.

Issei:Tambien yo Asia.

Kiba:Lamento Interrumpir chicos pero hay Zombies solo queda 5 de ellos.

Issei:Muy bien Asia, andando.

Asia:Hai.

Issei:Onee-chan.

Rias:Claro Issei.

Por lo cual los Simbiotes de Rias y Asia usan los Poderes de sus Simbiotes transformándose en Cuchillas para descuartizar a los Zombies, Mientras que Kiba y Irina decapitan a los Zombies con su espada y la Motosierra también Issei y Gasper usa su estrategia especial.

Issei:Gasper Ahora.

Issei le usa su sangre para que Gasper le devore su Sangre y usar el Tiempo congelado.

Gasper:Tiempo Congelado.

Por lo cual Los Zombies lo paralizaron mientras que Issei usa su doble ataque contra la Motosierra decapitándoles uno por uno. Por lo cual la batalla termino.

Issei:Estan todos bien?.

Irina:Hai.

Kiba:Yo si.

Asia:A mi también Onii-chan.

Rias:Tambien yo Issei. Muy bien Seguiremos Avanzando.

Issei:Muy bien.

Asia:Bien por ti Onee-sama.

Por lo cual Los chicos siguieron y siguieron rumbo hacia El Trono de Akeno mientras tanto Sona y los demás del Ejercito Sitri esta en la Tumba de los Uchihas para investigar los sucesos.

Sakamoto:Muy bien, creo que le llevaremos tiempo, Saji esta ocupado en seguir sus protocolos de emergencia que lo dijiste Sona.

Sona:Excelente tenemos horas para detener a esa Valquiria de Pacotilla.

Yaya:Bien dicho Onee-san.

Sakamoto:Mantengase firmes, Las Robots del Enemigo estan cerca, creo que los habitantes de ese lugar se refugiaron a sus Casas.

Yaya:Al parecer debido a las Amenzas causada por Rossweisse, esa valquiria de pacotilla solo atrae problemas a los ciudadanos de Midgard.

Sona:Esto tiene una Corazonada.

Por lo cual presiente de que hay una amenaza en la tumba de los Uchiha por lo cual Sakamoto lo presencia.

Sasuke:Algo anda mal.

Por lo cual la presencia maligna que Sakamoto lo detecta era… Sasuke Uchiha el sirviente de Rossweisse con el rango de Caballero.

Sasuke:Al fin llegaste para la muerte.

Sakamoto:Veo tu presencia Malefica, tu eres un demonio pero no eres igual que los normales. Veo que tienes la marca de la maldición.

Sasuke:El Alma de Issei, Lo quiero para devorarlo y luego asesinarlo con mi espada Oscura.

Yaya:Esto esta mal…Quiere matar a Issei.

Sakamoto:No si puedo Evitar.

Por lo cual Sakamoto saco su Reppumaru para enfrentar contra Sasuke.

Sona:Mio-chan.

Sakamoto:No te Preocupes, Yo si se como lidiar este problema.

Sasuke:Bien, sino entregas a Issei Hyodo, te voy a matar.

Sakamoto:Con gusto demonio.

Sasuke saco su espada maldita y empezó a un enfrentamiento contra el demonio Sasuke del Ejercito de Rossweisse Mientras tanto en el Nido de Almas Perdidas, Issei y los demás siguieron el Recorrido para llegar hacia Akeno por lo cual siguieron a su paso para llegar hacia El Trono Principal.

Irina:Ya casi llegaremos, Es el lugar parece muy infernal.

Issei:Creo que no merece la pena encontrar a Akeno-san, tenemos que seguir avanzando.

Por lo cual esta la puerta principal.

Asia:Ahí esta.

Irina:Si es ese.

Rias:Cuidado.

Por lo cual Aparecio El Caballero Sin Cabeza equipada con una espada y un escudo con Almas de las Victimas Inocentes.

Irina:Pero que es eso?.

Rias:El Peniténcielo

Iirina:El ¿Qué?.

Kiba:El Penitencielo es un Caballero que es también como el Guardian del Nido de Almas Perdidas, Creo que esta protegiendo a Akeno-san.

Irina:No importa, tenemos que Ir por Nuestra Akeno.

Issei:Bien dicho Irina.

Irina:¿Estas Listo Issei-kun?.

Issei:Lista Amiga.

Ddraig:Boost….Dragon Chainsaw.

Irina:Activar Angel Chainsaw.

Issei:Es hora de la Fiesta.

Por lo cual empezaron la epica lucha contra el Penitencielo por lo cual Rias y los Demas estan ayudando.

Rias:Ayudamos a Issei e Irina Asia.

Asia:Hai.

Kiba:Tambien yo.

Gasper:Que miedo pero sere Valiente. Por issei-senpai.

Por lo cual Kiba, Asia, Rias y Gasper ayudaron a los dos para enfrentar contra el Penitencielo por lo cual El Penitencielo ataca a Irina con un Golpe en el escudo apunto de caer pero Issei lo carga.

Issei:¿Estas bien Irina?.

Irina:Si…Issei-kun.

Issei:Maldito, ¿con que te gusta hacerle daño a mi Amiga?. No te perdonare canalla estúpido.

Por lo cual Issei lo ataca con la Motosierra pero el Lo Bloquea en el escudo.

Issei:Ahora Onee-chan.

Rias:Hai Issei.

Por lo cual Rias ataca al Penitencielo con su Simbionte Demoniaco recibiendo Daños al Penitencielo por lo cual Kiba lo ataca con la espada del Lobo Plateado intentando Rebanar a cuerpo pero el Penitencielo lo bloquea y lo golpea con el escudo pero Kiba sigue de pie.

Kiba:Debe haber un Punto Debil.

Issei:Creo que si.

Kiba:Gasper, usa el tiempo congelado Ahora.

Gasper:Hai.

Por lo cual Usa su Sacred Gear para detener el Tiempo Paralizando pero Por lo cual El Penitencielo es Inmune al tiempo congelado.

Gasper:Kyaaaaa, tengo miedito, quiero esconder en mi caja Kyaaaa.

Kiba:Como siempre. Ahora que hacemos.

Issei:Creo que tengo una Idea.

Rias:¿Cuál es la idea Issei?.

Issei:Mira y Observa Onee-chan, Ddraig, como lo digimos.

Ddraig:Hai, Lo entiendo Socio.

Issei:Boosted gear.

Ddraig:Boost, Boost, Boost.

Issei:Impulso en Accion, Rotacion Magnetica.

Ddraig:Dragon Chainsaw, Modo Guitar Dragon.

Asia:Sugoi, Onii-chan.

Kiba:Impresionante Issei-kun.

Rias:Issei, eres maravilloso Hermanito.

Gasper:Eres mi héroe Issei-senpai.

Irina:De seguro enmendar tus errores te ayudo a que seas mas Fuerte.

Issei:Muy bien, es tiempo del Heavy Metal Oppai.

Por lo cual Issei usa el poder del Heavy Metal para aturdir al Penitenciero.

Rias:Esta Funcionando.

Kiba:Que bien.

Irina:Es nuestra oportunidad. Sigue asi Issei.

Issei:Ok. Mas Heavy Metal.

Issei siguió tocando su Guitarra de Heavy Metal para debilitar al Penitencielo por lo cual Kiba le corta el brazo al Penitencielo mientras que Irina le corta el brazo también por lo cual Rias y Asia usaron el Doble ataque con sus Simbiontes Demoniacos con forma de Cuchillas para enterrar el corazón al Descuartizador de Almas por lo cual El Penitencielo fue derrotado y las Almas estan liberadas una Vez mas jadeando por lo cual Asia usa su Twilight Healing a los demás.

Asia:Lo hicimos todo gracias a Onii-chan.

Issei:Gracias Asia.

Rias:Bien, ahora vamos a Ver a Akeno.

Irina:Issei, ¿estas seguro de eso?.

Issei:Por supuesto, el momento de la verdad esta aquí y es tiempo de enmendar mis errores de aquí y en este momento.

Por lo cual Abre la Puerta por lo cual Kiba, Irina y Gasper se queda atrás.

Kiba:Bien Issei-kun, tomate tu tiempo.

Irina:Hmp, La Proxima vez me toca a mi para también haciendo cosas pervertidas contigo Issei.

Gasper:Tengo Curiosidad.

Por lo cual Gasper se sonroja a ver cosas Lujuriosas por lo cual Akeno esta aquí.

Akeno:Ara, ara, Ara, ufufufufu. Mi Lindo Issei esta aquí. Los he esperado mi tierno Issei.

Issei:Akeno-san.

Rias:Grrrr.

Por lo cual Akeno esta puesta su Atuendo Erotico que resulta que también es Un Simbionte demoniaco llamado Madame Gertrude.

Issei:Wow A-Akeno-san y ¿ese…ese… ese a…atuendo e..e..erotico?.

Akeno:Ara ara, Ufufu, ¿te gusta Issei?. Veo que viniste a enmendar mis Errores, eso esta bien mi querido Issei, finalmente mi issei pervertido volvió.

Issei:Hai. He venido a reunirte para enmendar mis Errores y Borrar mi Pecado Original de hacerte daño al igual que paso Con Onee-chan y Asia, La Perversion es la Redencion y la Justicia. Los Oppais de Onee-chan, de Asia y las demás de mi familia son la única que podrá emendar mis Pecados y quebrantar mi imperdonable pasado y ser el Autentico Dragon Oppai.

Ddraig:Je,je,je,je, Mi Socio siempre es asi.

Akeno:Felicidades Issei-kun, Has superado la Prueba y Venciste al Penitencielo con tu Rotacion Magnetica. Bien hecho Issei, sabia que tu has corregido tus Errores. Tu recompensa por tus esfuerzos,es hacer que complazcas mi cuerpo mi sexy Issei-kun.

Rias:Oye Akeno.

Asia:Kyaaaaa, No es justo, Akeno tramposa.

Rias:No te lo permitiré que te quedes con nuestro hermano pequeño. Asia lo que quedamos.

Asia:Hai Onee-sama.

Por lo cual usaron sus Simbiontes demoniacos en transformar también en Atuendos Eroticos, como Rias de Color Carmesi y de Asia color rosa por lo cual Issei lo voltea a ver a sus hermanas que esta puesto sus Atuendos eroticos para su excitación Lujuriosa.

Issei:(Holy Shit No puede ser. Esto es una Locura, no, No es una Locura, la ultima vez, Akeno, Asia y Onee-chan también suelen hacer acciones lujuriosas sentir que estoy haciendo Incesto, eso no esta bien, pero Valdra la pena aunque son mis preciosas hermanas, me esta poniéndome caliente….OH MY GOD).

Rias:Issei… ven aquí mi querido hermanito. Puedo hacer sentir bien.

Asia:O…Onii-chan se delicado, aunque ese atuendo es vergonzoso no quiero que Onee-sama me gane.

Akeno:Ara ara, que te parece si hacemos un trio para sentir la excitación a Issei-kun.

Rias:Buena Idea Akeno.

Issei:(Wooo, ¿Un Trio?, OH MY GOD, creo que esto va ponerse muy intenso y ver los Oppais de Onee-chan, de Akeno-san y de Asia, creo que estoy apunto de ponerme caliente, OH NO).

Por lo cual Empezaron un Juego Erotico Por turnos para sentir excitación a Issei por lo cual hicieron un Doble con Rias le desnuda a Issei bajando su cremallera de su Pantalon bajándole con todo en Boxer.

Issei:(Oh Shit, esto es intenso, ver a Onee-chan bajando la Cremallera y bajar mis pantalones con todo mi bóxer, Oh My God, esto es Realmente Intenso, pero esta vez Emendare mis errores en sentir la tentación, creo que He desatado el Alma de la Tentacion dentro de mi cuerpo)

Akeno:Ara ara Rias. Esta bien duro el Pene de Issei-kun.

Asia:Kyaaaaa, Esta bien duro el Pene de Onii-chan. Es vergonzoso. Pero esta vez me esta excitando esta vez me siento algo raro. Siento cosquillero en mi cosita. Kyaaaaa.

Por lo cual Asia empezó a acariciar su Vagina y sus pechos empezar a Masturbarla en ver como Rias y Akeno tienen relaciones sexuales muy incestuosas.

Asia:Onii-chan, Siempre haces esto, pero mi cuerpo me esta calentándome, me estoy masturbándome.

Por lo cual Rias le acaricia el pene de Issei mientras el gime mientras que Akeno le lamo su cuello y después Issei le lame sus pechos a Akeno Mientras que Rias le acaricia su Pene con sus Pechos para Excitar a Issei de manera Erotica mientras que Akeno le esta chupando su sangre hacer que Issei se excite mas.

Akeno:Ara, ara, ufufufu, Te estoy chupando tu alma pecadora que tienes mi tierno Issei-kun, te limpiare y te purificare con mi cuerpo femenino, chupa mis pechos Issei-kun.

Por lo cual Issei le lame sus pechos hasta que Akeno se excita y esta gimiendo de manera erotica mientras que asia esta Masturbandola con su atuendo Erotico enfrente de Issei y las demás.

Asia:Onii-chan, me hace que me corro.

Issei:(Ooooh, Los pechos de Onee-chan me esta apunto de excitarme, a este ritmo me corro, Me corro).

Por lo cual Rias siguió masturbando a Issei con sus pechos mas rápido mientras que Akeno esta gimiendo.

Akeno:Sii, Sigue Issei-kun, sigue chupando.

Por lo cual Akeno se masturba también en sentir que Issei le chupa los Pechos de Akeno.

Rias:Correte Issei, Correte con los Pechos de tu hermana.

Issei:Onee-chan, Me corro, Me empiezo a correrme.

Por lo cual Issei se eyaculo saliendo el Semen mientras que Akeno también se excito bastante en que Issei empezó a Eyacularse.

Akeno:Ara, ara..Ufufufu, con que ese es El Semen de Issei-kun, es muy excitante y Purificante.

Por lo cual Asia usa sus Simbiontes Demoniacos en hacer que ella sigue masturbándola.

Asia:Onii-chan.

Issei:¿Que paso Asia?.

Asia:Observame como me masturbo Onii-chan, aunque me da verguenza, me estoy excitandome muy fuerte. (Onii-chan me esta observándome como me masturbo con mi Simbionte, me hace sentir rico). Onii-chan por favor hasme sentir bien, pero se gentil Onii-chan.

Issei:(Oh My God, La Naturaleza Pervertida de Asia tiene un alto potencial, Debe ser que….No, supongo que Onee-chan lo enseño a tener su lado Erotico e Inocente, Asia es tan Inocente que esta empezando a desatar su Lado Pervertido… Me esta empezando que yo me enduresca mi intimidad, no puede ser, supongo que Asia tiene su Simbionte Demoniaco llamada Madame Amelia)

Asi es, Asia posee el poder del Simbiote Demoniaco que representa a la Duquesa francesa llamada Madame Amelia Fontaine la Duquesa y esposa del Archiduque Millonario de la herencia de la Monarquía Francesa desde el Siglo XV ella tenia el interés al erotismo y Romanticismo sobre su arte sexual y teniendo relaciones sexuales con su esposo durante su significado del Erotismo.

Issei:(Madame Amelia. Parece que Me esta tratando de decir que tenga Sexo con mi Imouto, esto es Incesto… me esta volviendo loco Oh My God).

Por lo cual Issei esta provocando un Derrame nasal de manera ironica y lunática mientras que observa a su Hermana pequeña Masturbandola con Madame Necrobutcher mientras que Asia esta gimiendo eróticamente.

Asia:Onii-chan, Por favor. Hazme el amor. No puedo resistir.

Por lo cual Issei le mete su Pene en la Vagina de Asia y empezó a tener relaciones sexuales con su hermana Asia mientras que ella se siente excitada que Issei le meta su Pene en la Vagina de Asia.

Asia:O-Onii-chan Me duele, pero se siente bien. Onii-chan, Besame.

Issei le beso en los labios a Asia para sentir excitada por el Beso de Issei siguiendo moviendo sus caderas mientras que Rias y Akeno observa lo que Issei lo hace y lo masturba con Madame Butterfly y Madame Gertrude.

Akeno:Ara ara, Ufufufu, parece que tu hermanito esta haciendo el amor con tu hermanita.

Rias:Baka Issei, siempre haciendo de las suyas, pero Estoy Observando como Issei esta teniendo sexo con nuestra hermanita.

Por lo cual Rias lo esta masturbando en ver como Issei tiene relaciones sexuales con Asia por lo cual Akeno le esta lamiendo los pechos a Rias.

Rias:K-Kyaaaaaaaaa. ¿Q-Que haces Akeno?.

Akeno:Lo que estoy haciendo como Issei.

Akeno le lame los Pechos a Rias en ver como Issei y Asia esta teniendo relaciones sexuales incestuosamente mientras que Asia esta gimiendo de placer.

Asia:Oye, Onii-chan.

Issei:Que paso Asia?.

Asia:Q..Quiero que me hagas tambien con mi trasero…Onii-chan.

Issei:Asia.

Por lo cual Asia esta haciendo una posición de 4 por lo cual Issei le metió su miembro en su trasero de manera apasionada por lo cual Asia esta gimiendo eróticamente en sentir que el Pene de Issei esta penetrado su trasero.

Asia:Kyaaaaaa. Onii-chan, El Sexo Anal se siente rico. Me gusta.

Por lo cual Asia esta gimiendo de placer mientras que Rias y Akeno siguieron masturbándose en observar que Issei tiene Sexo anal con Asia.

Akeno:Ara ara, Nuestro Issei esta teniendo Sodomia con nuestra pequeña Asia.

Rias:Issei, Baka, no es justo. También quiero tener sexo anal. Esta vez va ser mi turno la Proxima vez.

Por lo cual Asia esta apunto de excitarla hasta que issei empezó a llegar hacia su limite.

Issei:Asia, creo que tengo que correr…Me corro con tu trasero.

Asia:Hazlo Onii-chan, Correte mi dulce Onii-chan, Correte dentro del trasero de tu hermanita dulce y tierna.

Por lo cual Issei esta empezando a Sentir que va excitarse a la máxima potencia y por lo cual empezó a Salir el Semen dentro del Trasero de Asia.

Asia:El Semen de Onii-chan, se siente bien. (Esta sensación, Mi cuerpo me esta sintiéndome atracción hacia Onii-chan, Quiero su Sangre y Alma)

Por lo cual Los Ojos de Asia se cambia de color Rojo que tiene ganas de Chuparle la Sangre y Alma de Issei por lo cual Asia le muerde el cuello a Issei debido a su Excitación Sexual mientras que Akeno y Rias empezaron a correrse saliendo jugos de sus Vaginas.

Rias:I-Issei…siempre pervertido en tener relaciones sexuales con nuestra hermanita.

Akeno:Ara ara, Ufufufu. El Sexo anal es muy Excitante. Nuestro Dulce Issei se excito mucho hacia su Limite. Es muy Adorable.

Por lo cual Asia le siguió chupando su sangre y Alma para purificar la parte de su Pecado Original.

Asia:Tu Sangre, tu Alma es Delicioso Onii-chan.

Por lo cual Asia le lame su cuellito cuando se salió la Sangre de Issei.

Asia:Besame Onii-chan.

Issei:Hai, Asia.

Por lo cual Issei le beso sus labios a Asia con mucha pasion y lo acaricia su Cuerpo.

Akeno:Ara ara, fue muy Entretenido mientras Duro.

Rias:Si.

Issei:Creo que finalmente ya estas aquí con nosotros Akeno-san, pero aun tenemos que encontrar a Xenovia y a Koneko-chan como antes, tengo una corazonada que Rossweisse Nee-san trama algo mas y esto no nos va gustar para Nada.

Rias:Tienes razón Issei pero antes, tenemos que descansar.

Issei:Si. Creo que tener relaciones sexuales con ustedes me quede exhausto.

Por lo cual apareció Serafall Leviathan.

Serafall:Hola Issei-chan vine a decirte que…

Serafall se sonrojo en ver que esta desnudo mientras que Akeno, Rias y Asia tiene puesta sus Atuendos Eroticos.

Serafall:Kyaaaaaaaa.. ¿Q-Qué Siginifica esto Issei-chan?.

Issei:Oh My God, Gomenasai Serafall-sama, No es lo que parece es que…solo.

Serafall:Ok, Ok. No importa no te preocupes Issei-chan, lo preocupante es de tenemos malas noticias.

Issei:Que paso Serafall-sama?.

Serafall:Sirsechz-san me conto que Rossweisse nos exigió a entregarte a ti que si se agota el tiempo, Esa Valquiria de Pacotilla nos dara una tunda a Nosotros a Sirsechz, Odin, Michael en excepción de Azazel, el Esta en mi club haciendo cosas y cuestiones pero el nos va contactar con ustedes para seguir su próxima estrategia.

Issei:No puede ser.

Rias:Onii-sama.

Issei:Onii-san esta en peligro, no tenemos tiempo, pero antes tenemos que descansar.

Serafall:A propósito Issei, he venido por que quiero unir a ustedes en una Lucha contra Rossweisse.

Issei:Claro como no. Eres bienvenida en la Guerra contra Rossweisse Nee-san.

Serafall:Yuuuupiee. Que bien.

Rias:Pero antes tenemos que descansar, Mientras que Kiba y los demás estén bajo la vigilancia asi que Mañana seguiremos la búsqueda tenemos 2 horas antes que Rossweisse empieza la Aniquilacion.

Serafall:Por cierto Michael-sama trajo la radio de comunicación que servirá para contactar con Azazel y los demás.

Issei:Ok, gracias. Con esto funcionara para avisar sobre la amenaza de Rossweisse Nee-san asi que descansen, mañana buscaremos a Xenovia en las Tierras Pantanosas.

Por lo cual Rias y los demás descansaron Mientras tanto en club Serafall, Azazel esta reuniendo con Sirsechz sobre el asunto de la amenaza de Rossweisse.

Azazel:Que Rossweisse ¿Que?.

Sirsechz:Asi es, ella nos amenazo que en 2 horas sino entregamos a Issei, nos matara a todos.

Azazel:Pero ¿Cómo es posible?, Issei esta enmendando sus errores que el ha cometido desde su pasado pero con ¿ese problema?, esto no me gusta para nada.

Sirsechz:Por suerte le di a Serafall nuestro radio de Comunicación para contactar con ellos, eso servirá para hablar con Issei y los demás para avisar sobre la amenaza de Rossweisse.

Por lo cual Grayfia esta dando las malas noticias sobre la amenaza mortal.

Grayfia:Sirsechz, Azazel, malas noticias. Hable con Rossweisse, ella dice que se va perder la paciencia si No entregamos a Issei.

Azazel:Esa Valquiria de Pacotilla, no se va salir con la Suya, tenemos que defendernos, Si Rossweisse quiere Guerra, Le daremos Guerra.

Sirsechz:No te preocupes, Nuestros Agentes del Inframundo se encargara de Distraer a ella mientras que Issei y los demás encuentren a los demás que se perdieron hace mucho tiempo debido al Odio que consumio hacia Rias y los demás desde el pasado cuando lo traiciono sin querer.

Azazel:Issei… al menos el se arrepintió por sus errores que el cometió.

Sirsechz:Lo se. Y en verdad aunque el es pervertido en el fondo, el es nuestro héroe y es mi hermanito pequeño.

Azazel:si como es mi discípulo mas poderoso, el se encargara de enfrentar a esa Valquiria de Pacotilla y dime quien es son los Agentes del Inframundo.

Grayfia:Los del Ejercito Sitri.

Azazel:El Ejercito Sitri?.

Sirsechz:Asi es. Contratamos a los mejores agentes como Sona Sitri, Yaya Sitri y Mio Sakamoto.

Azazel:Ya veo, es parte de tu estrategia para que estos Sicarios del Ejercito Sitri le va ayudar a darle una Nalgada a esa Valquiria de Pacotilla.

Sirsechz:Si. Es lo mismo. Muy bien, ya estoy cansado de huir. Tenemos que reunir con nuestros aliados para estar preparado para atacar contra Rossweisse, si ella aparece. Nos defenderemos y acabaremos con ella como antes, No quiero entregar a Issei por sus caprichos de ella, si ella quiere, pues sobre mi cadáver, no dejare que ella nos intimide con sus amenazas, a mi no me importa sus amenazas. Tenemos que actuar y enfrentar con nuestra nueva enemiga que resulto ser Nuestra aliada de mi ejercito.

Azazel:Estoy de acuerdo contigo Amigo mio. Avisanle a Odin y a Michael. Es tiempo de defender nuestro reino lo antes posible.

Sirsechz y Azazel va reunir a Odin y a Michael sobre el plan de defender contra la amenaza Enemiga. Mientras tanto en el castillo de Hades, el se entero de que Rossweisse quiere a exterminar a todos del clan Gremory en el especial a Hades.

Hades:Esto es intolerante y repugnante, como es que esta Valquiria Inutil quiere acabar con mi dominio, aunque el Clan gremory es mi enemigo, tampoco voy a permitir en brazos cruzados en ver que mi dominio este en manos de los caprichos de esta Valquiria enfermiza.

Cactus Jack:Mi señor, ¿Es posible que ella sea la mas Poderosa de Asgard, Mis estadísticas dice que su Nombre es Rossweisse, ella es la Causante de que nos va amenazar en aniquilar a todos.

Hades:Ya veo. Dame mas información, tenemos que actuar ahora. Vigila si vienen mas anomalías en mi dominio.

Cactus Jack:Si señor.

Por lo cual Cactus Jack esta en vigilancia.

Hades:No lo puedo permitir que esta Estupida y Caprichosa Valquiria me este agotando mi paciencia. Sakura, Yukari, Hanna y Alexander.

Por lo cual Aparecieron Yukari de categoría Afil, Hanna de Categoria Reina, Sakura de Categoria Torre y Alexander de categoría Caballero.

Alexander:Que paso Hades-sama.

Hades:Tenemos que enfrentar a esta Tal Rossweisse.

Yukari:Rossweisse?. Oh no.

Hades:¿Qué paso Yukari-chan?, ¿Te sucede algo?.

Hanna:Rossweisse es la Valquiria de la Infinidad con su mala reputación debido que Nunca tiene novio y era la Guardaespalda de Odin.

Hades:El Mismísimo Dios Pagano de Asgard.

Hanna:Exacto, Pero ella perteneció al Ejercito Gremory hace años pero el Chico dragon llamado Issei consumio su odio en regresar a su imperdonable pasado interno para eliminar a Rias y a los demás del Ejercito por su traicion pero en realidad lo hicieron por que fue un mal entendido según Rias por que sin embargo por suerte el se sintió arrepentido de sus errores y empezó a emendarlos con acabar con su imperdonable pasado debido a este incidente pero el único problema es de que Rossweisse guardo rencor contra el y decidió asesinarlo.

Alexander:pero lo mas grave es de que mis Aliados avisaron que Rossweisse exigió entregar a ese chico dragon llamado Issei Hyodo Gremory.

Hades:El infame Hermano pequeño de la Idiota de Rias.

Sakura:El Mismo. Pero lo malo es de que Sirsechz se siente amenazado por esa Valquiria de Pacotilla que si no lo entrega, los va matar a todos y a nosotros también.

Hades:Ya Veo. Esto es malo.

Yukari:¿Qué hacemos Hades-sensei?.

Hades:Vamos a preparar nuestras estrategias chicas, tenemos que reunir con mi viejo enemigo que me sepulto en mi dominio.

Hanna:Si tu lo dices, Contamos con usted Hades-sama.

Sakura:Hora de romperle la cara a esa Valquiria de Pacotilla.

Alexander:Estoy de acuerdo Sakura-chan.

Por lo cual Cactus Jack le informa a Hades sobre la llegada de las Robots Gamma

Cactus Jack:Mi Señor, Unos robots viene hacia nosotros.

Hades:Creo que es tiempo de defender Nuestro Ejercito. En Marcha.

Asi Hades va llegar hacia Midgard para visitar a Sirsechz su viejo archi enemigo que lucho hace mucho tiempo desde su sepulcro ahí es donde concluye la historia.


	7. Capitulo 5: Las Fuerzas del Infierno

Capitulo 5:Las Fuerzas del Infierno.

En la Tumba de los Uchihas. Sakamoto esta confrontando con el demonio del Ejercito de Rossweisse conocido como Sasuke del Rango de Caballero, Sasuke le usa la espalda maldita para matar a Sakamoto y lo ataca pero Sakamoto lo bloquea y lo ataca pero Sasuke lo esquiva.

Sasuke:Tus movimientos son inútiles, Angel Caido.

Sakamoto:No me subestimes, estas cometiendo los crímenes en contra de Sirsechz-sama. Por eso te considerare aniquilado con el Poder del Reppumaru.

Sasuke:Ha,ha,ha,ha. Como gustes Pequeña angel.

Por lo cual Sakamoto esta apunto de luchar contra Sasuke por lo cual Sasuke aplicara el Primer golpe pero Sakamoto lo esquiva y le golpea en el estomago.

Sasuke:Groaaarrrg.

Y por lo cual Sakamoto le lanza una patada contra Sasuke pero el lo esquiva agarrando su pierna y lo lanza pero ella lo levanta y empieza a dar un golpe pero Sasuke se esquiva y lanzara un ataque con su espada pero Sakamoto lo esquiva y le atacara con su Espada pero de igual manera Sasuke lo esquiva lateralmente usando Su Simbionte Demoniaco para acabar con Sakamoto.

Sasuke:Te enseñare el Poder de la Oscuridad, Tecnica de Rotacion Oscura, Sombra de Orochimaru.

Por lo cual su espada se cambio en Violeta a Rojo que esta teñida de Sangre maligna de la serpiente oscura.

Sasuke:Preparate para tu muerte.

Sakamoto:Esa Rotacion, creo que esto esta peor.

Sona:No lo creo. No si tengo mi Simbionte Demoniaco, Rotacion Mecanica, Yaya Lista.

Yaya:Hai.

Por lo cual Sona se convirtió en alma para fusionar su cuerpo.

Yaya:Fusion Activada, Maxima Rotacion Maquinaria, Modo Muñeca Inquebrantable.

Por lo cual Ella se convierte en Sona-Yaya para unir en combate con Sakamoto.

Sakamoto:Yaya.

Sona-Yaya:No, Somos Sona-Yaya, somos una fusión de Cuerpo Sakamoto-chan.

Sakamoto:La Rotacion Mecanica es algo muy simplificado.

Sasuke:Otros dos, ha,ha,ha,ha. Los masacrare a los dos. Ha,ha,ha,ha.

Por lo cual Sigue usando su Rotacion Oscura acabando con las dos pero Sona-Yaya esta usando la técnica de Lucha Libre por lo cual Sasuke ataca a Sona-Yaya pero Lo esquiva y aplica el Suplex Mortal.

Sasuke:M-maldicion…. Esto esta muy difícil, esto esta mal.. tendre que ser Mas listo.

Sakamoto:No lo creo. Rotacion Espiral, Espiritus de Angeles, Summoning Elemental Angels.

Por lo cual Invocaron a los angeles Elementales para atacar a Sasuke por lo cual Sakamoto uso la técnica de Invocacion del Angel de Trueno.

Sakamoto:Thunder Angel.

Por lo cual Invoco el angel de trueno y le electrocuto a Sasuke con el poder del Angel del Trueno y Sasuke se debilita saliendo sangre en la boca.

Sasuke:Es imposible, ella es muy fuerte.

Por lo cual Sona-Yaya usa el Ataque Final contra Sasuke.

Sona-Yaya:Rotacion Mecanica:Machine Onslaught Overdrive.

Por lo cual Sona-Yaya aplico el golpe final contra Sasuke atravesando en su estomago y Sasuke finalmente fue derrotado y por lo cual Sakamoto uso el Repumaru y le rebano en mitad.

Sasuke:Nooooooo, Rossweisse-sama, Te he fallado.

Por lo cual Sasuke ha muerto y apareció un fantasma llamado Itachi explicando lo siguiente.

Itachi:Felicidades Ejercito Sitri por haber liberado a Sasuke de esa Maldicion, Los felicito por librar de su maldad oscura hace mucho tiempo.

Sakamoto:¿Hace mucho tiempo?

Itachi:Exacto, Orochimaru fue que le dio la Espalda Maldita para matar y devorar las almas de las victimas inocente por placer y maldad pero por lo cual yo mismo lo selle hace muchos años pero de pronto apareció una Valquiria del Planeta Deathstorm que le hace llamar Rossweisse.

Sakamoto:Rossweisse, lo reconozco es esa La Valquiria de Pacotilla que causo este holocausto hacia nosotros.

Itachi:Mi Sentido ninja me detecta de que su energía malvada esta consumiendo llena de Odio y rencor hacia el Emperador Dragon Rojo.

Sona:Hyodo-kun.

Sakamoto:Es por eso lo he notado todo.

Itachi:Depende de Ustedes enfrentar a la Despiadada Valquiria Lunatica antes de que se convierta en un Ente del Mal y del Odio Infinito, apuranse nuestro destino los aguarda.

Por lo cual Itachi desapareció y Sakamoto explica las estrategias especiales para las futuras Soluciones de esta situación.

Sakamoto:No dejaremos que ese Monstruo como Rossweisse empieza a causar la destrucción hacia nuestro hogar. Tenemos que Actuar.

Yaya:Estoy de acuerdo Sakamoto-chan.

Sona:Muy bien no tenemos tiempo es hora de irnos.

Sakamoto:Si.

Yaya:Avisare a Sirsechz, el va saber sobre este problema, al menos Hyodo-kun tiene la radio de la comunicación, Los contactaremos para avisar sobre la Amenaza de Rossweisse y sus Intensiones oscuras.

Por lo cual Sona y las demás estan en recorrido para llegar hacia el oráculo de la Infinidad Mientras tanto en el Oraculo de la Infinidad Rossweisse esta usando la Meditacion acerca de los Sentimientos de Rossweisse.

Rossweisse:¿Por que Issei me odia?, es por que…. ¿Según dice que ellos traicionaron a el?, Ya veo…. Issei-san. Pero…por que siento algo asi, algo Doloroso… me duele por dentro. Siento un dolor en mi corazón. Pero, tengo una sensación muy extraña, como que…tengo ganas de Masturbarme pensando en Issei, pero aunque el me hizo a mi cosas malas, tengo sentimientos sobre issei…Issei, Issei.

Por lo cual Rossweisse empezó a masturbarla con mucha pasión acariciando su vagina y sus pechos y comenzaron a gemir y empezó a desnudarla apasionadamente mientras ella sentía algo sobre issei.

Rossweisse:I-issei. Pero. ¿Por qué me odias?. Por que…. ¿Es por que te traicione?. Que sentimiento es ese. Siento alguna sensación, esa sensación y ese sentimiento llamado A-Agresividad.

Por lo cual Rossweisse sigue masturbándose usando su Simbionte Demoniaco llamado Imperator Charlotte.

Imperator Charlotte es una bruja del Siglo XV, desde el principio ella es la mano derecha del emperador de Francia para seguir el plan de conquista en Roma y Persia, sus intensiones son de que según los rumores ella tuvo un pacto con el diablo pero al final fue acusada por crímenes de guerra y fue ejecutada después de crímenes de brujería.

Rossweisse siguió gimiendo masturbándose con mucha pasión Gimiendo y Gimiendo sin parar con su Simbionte demoniaco Imperator Charlotte.

Rossweisse: (No puedo mas me voy a correr, pero no creer que estoy acariciando mis pechos y mi intimidad mientras que mi corazón late, me voy a correr si sigo masturbándose).

Por lo cual Rossweisse siente que esta llegando a su limite y se corrió saliendo su liquido excitadamente.

Rossweisse:No puede ser, pero aun tengo odio hacia Issei, pero aun tengo sentimientos de amor hacia el… pero… ¿Por qué me estoy Masturbandome? Aun siento un sentimiento, ese sentimiento le llama….Agresividad.

Por lo cual Rossweisse esta mirando el Sistema solar viendo el eclipse que se aproxima.

Rossweisse:Que…¿que es eso?, asi que es el eclipse, cuando me estoy masturbando pensando en Issei… mi cuerpo se siente caliente, si ya veo, esa masturbación que hago… cuando siempre hago esas cosas Lascivas, veo lo que veo, Entonces…este es el Eclipse. Donde suele Oscurecer el Mundo Post-Apocaliptico… Es este eclipse, Ahora lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo todo, ese 2do Sentimiento llamado… Oscuridad. Issei…ya veo, je,je,je,je,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja Ese sentimiento que tengo, todo este sentimiento, Issei…Issei…Issei, voy a matarte por que te odio pero…te amo y te quiero mucho hasta me gustas. Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja.

Por lo cual Esta nevando en el Oraculo de la Infinidad nevando por todas partes mientras Rossweisse se rio psicóticamente mientras esta derramando su lagrima de locura que tiene dentro de ella mientras tanto en el Club Serafall estan reuniendo a sus colegas acerca de la que Sona avisaron a los consejeros sobre Lo que Rossweisse va convertirse en un ente de Odio y maldad Infinita.

Sirsechz:Ya veo la situación Sona. Gracias por informar.

Azazel:Que paso Sirsechz?.

Sirsechz:Nuestros Agentes me informaron sobre que Rossweisse ha consumido mas Odio hacia Issei, por si acaso la situación es lo peor que hemos esperado, A este ritmo ella se convertirá en el Ente de Odio y Maldad Antigua como también sucedió a Issei hace días atrás. Por lo cual si no actuamos rápidamente en 2 horas, todos moriremos y esto afecta a todos los Habitantes del Infierno.

Odin:Maldicion.

Michael:No tenemos elección, tenemos que poner atento a esta situación y encontraremos futura soluciones sobre del Estado de Emergencia.

Sirsechz:Muy bien, tenemos que seguir los protocolos de Emergencia lo mas pronto posible, asi que manos a la Obra.

Odin:Cuenta conmigo Amigo mio. Ya se como lidiar con esa Valquiria Malhablada, tenemos que contactar con ese mocoso sobre ese problema de inmediato.

Sirsechz:Ok, con ese radio de comunicaciones tenemos posibilidad de avisar a Rias y los demás de este estado de emergencia.

Odin:Bien, es ahora o nunca, A trabajar.

Por lo cual Sirsechz y los consejeros esta empezando a poner en acción para una Solucion final de esta situación mientras tanto en la Fortaleza de Hades, los Sirvientes de Hades estan enfrentando a las Robots Gamma.

Alexander:Asi que esos mugrosos robots me acaban la paciencia. Muy bien es tiempo de medir esta situación. Trude lo tuyo.

Sakura:De acuerdo Alexander-kun.

Por lo cual Sakura aplica la super fuerza para dar el gran golpe contra las Robots Gamma mientras que Hanna esta usando la Guadaña Angelical mientras que Yukari usa el Cetro de Hielo para atacar a las demás de las Robots Gamma.

Yukari:Hanna.

Hanna:Estoy bien Yukari, aun seguiremos a patear traseros de estas malditas maquinas de porquería.

Por lo cual La Unidad Gamma intentara atacar a Hanna pero Alexander lo destruye con la espada de Prometheus.

Hanna:Gracias Alex.

Alexander:No me agradezcas. Lo hice por mis amigas y por Hades-sama.

Hanna:Bien seguiremos dando una Golpiza a esas maquinas monstruosas.

Por lo cual Cactus Jack aniquilan a las Robots Gamma con la Pistola de Vaquero mientras que Sakura aplica el Suplex contra Gamma.

Cactus Jack:Lo haces muy bien Sakura-chan.

Sakura:Es por que soy la demonio mas Fuerte del Ejercito de Hades-sama.

Cactus Jack:Lo Noto.

Hades:¿Cómo va la Situacion?

Cactus Jack:Aquí bajo control.

Hades:Dejame que yo me encargue esta situación, Impulso en progreso, al 100%. Rotacion de la Oscuridad.

Por lo cual Hades Invoco su Simbionte Demoniaco llamado Draconian Bloodstain que por lo cual es una espada poderosa que puede con todo.

Hades:Con esa Espada que tengo, acabare con esas Maquinas Infernales.

Por lo cual Hades atacan a las Robots Gamma con su Espada rebanando en pezados uno por uno mientras que Alexander y Yukari aniquila a las demás de las Robots con su Cetro de hielo.

Yukari:Esas robots nunca se rinden.

Alexander:Eso mismo digo pero aun estoy por terminar esta lucha.

Hanna:Creo que ya tengo que acabar con este asunto.

Yukari:Muy bien.

Por lo cual Hanna esta atacando a las Robot Gamma con su guadaña Angelical que ya fueron aniquiladas, ya todas las Robots Gamma fueron eliminadas.

Hades:Bien, creo que ya ahora tengo tiempo para un encuentro con mi Viejo enemigo Sirsechz, asi que prepárense tenemos asuntos que Atenter.

Sakura:Hai.

Hanna:Tu lo dices Hades-sama.

Yukari:Espero que esto termine.

Alexander:Yo creo tenemos horas antes de que este asunto salga de control.

Cactus Jack:Donde quiera, puedes contar con nosotros mi señor.

Hades:Gracias chicos, hoy vamos a ver como esta esta situación.

Por lo cual Hades decidió reunir con su Viejo enemigo Sirsechz para aclarar las situaciones y los hechos mientras tanto en el Nido de Almas Issei se contacto con Sirsechz sobre la situación de emergencia sobre de Rossweisse.

Issei:Qué Rossweisse Nee-san ¿Que?.

Sirsechz:Me informaron de que ella va convertirse en un ente de Odio y Maldad Infinita.

Issei:Oh no, creo que esto suena mal Onii-san.

Azazel:Por su puesto Issei.

Issei:Azazel-sensei.

Azazel:Bueno, me alegro que estes aquí chico, pero tenemos que ir al grano, Por lo cual según las estadísticas, En menos de 2 horas tu hermana la valquiria vendrá por nosotros para la aniquilación si no estes en presente.

Rias:Esto esta mal.

Akeno:No puedo creer que Rossweisse se vuelva asi. No después de que esto iba a suceder, pero no fue culpa de Issei, fue nuestra culpa por habernos cometido ese mismo error de traicionarlo y hemos creado un monstruo a Issei cuando apareció ese malnacido de Sasaki pero Issei se dio cuenta de que el es el Issei del futuro y se dio cuenta de que era tiempo de que Issei emendaria sus errores y borrar su pecado original.

Issei:No te culpes Akeno-san, todos cometimos errores y yo mismo ya lo he pagado todo pero por cierto hablando de errores, dame un detalle sensei.

Azazel:Pues bueno, según las estadísticas de esta situación, el consumo del odio hacia ti issei, aumento en 59% de probabilidades en cierta Manera no fue tu culpa Issei, Rossweisse creyo que tu la lastimaste desde que te volviste loco por que se cree que Rias y los demás te traicionaron por un Chico malo como Sasaki pero por lo cual Rias lo hicieron para protegerte y en cierta manera Akeno lo elimino para no causar esto.

Issei:Lo se, Sasaki se cree todo, sino hubiera escuchado a Onee-chan y a los seres queridos que tengo, el odio que consumí hacia mis amigos y hermanas, perdería expectativas pero me alegro que mi conciencia había hablado, por no ser por este pecado origina, todo hubiera causado, pero ya lo hice por todo lo que paso y asumí todas la resposabilidad.

Azazel: me alegro de que hayas dado cuenta de que ellos te protegieron, pero al menos has aprendido mucho chico dragon.

Issei:Gracias sensei.

Azazel:y un detalle, el chiste es de que sino apuramos en menos de 3 dias hasta la medianoche… Rossweisse se convertirá en algo que es mucho peor. En un ser del Mal Antiguo.

Serafall:Rossweisse se ha vuelto loca, tal vez por primera vez en su vida.

Irina:La Demencia y la Locura lo apodero de ella.

Sirsechz:En resumen, tienen pocas horas antes de que algo malo sucede.

Issei:Por si acaso, ya encontré a Akeno-san y ella se va con nosotros, solo falta a Xenovia y Koneko-chan.

Azazel:Excelente aun tienen tiempo para ponernos en marcha la situación mientras que Rossweisse esta en un estado de locura senil va ser un desastre total para todos los habitantes del infierno.

Issei:Entiendo, pero primero comenzaremos en encontrar a Xenovia y luego después iremos por Koneko-chan de una buena casualidad y esta vez es personal.

Azazel:Wow me alagas Issei-kun. Pero tienen que apresurarse el Tiempo es Oro, tienen tiempo para reunir con ellas antes de que esto salga de control.

Issei:Ok, hare todo lo posible para encontrar a Xenovia y Koneko-chan.

Azazel:Tienen 24 horas antes de que esa Valquiria de Pacotilla acaben con Nosotros, cuando estén reunidas. Nos veremos en el Club Serafall para reunir la misión que tenemos que hacer.

Issei:De acuerdo.

Asia:Onii-chan.

Issei:Muy bien, estamos en una Situacion muy delicada al parecer Rossweisse Nee-san va convertirse en un mal antiguo es tiempo de actuar rápido, tenemos 3 dias antes de que Rossweisse Nee-san nos va destruir a todos hasta incluye a nosotros.

Rias:Esto es terrible.

Irina:Si no hacemos nada lo mas pronto posible, todos moriremos a manos de Rossweisse.

Akeno:No, Esto no va pasar, vamos a encontrar a Xenovia y Koneko-chan rápido, tenemos que seguir nuestro viaje.

Issei:Cierto, prepárense tenemos un recorrido por terminar, pero antes convertiré a este auto deportivo en una auto base para seguir este recorrido. También modifique esta tecnologia demoniaca para tener algo muy especial.

Rias:Si que tienes buenas habilidades Issei.

Irina:Estoy orgullosa de ti Issei.

Issei:Gracias, muy bien, suban todos, todos a bordo chicos, aun tenemos un viaje que recorrer.

Por lo cual Issei y los demás se van rumbo a las Ruinas Pantanosas para iniciar la Busqueda de Xenovia para un gran rencuentro mientras tanto en el Oraculo de Hierro, la consejera Fear in cube esta contando sobre de la Muerte de Sasuke.

Fear:Rossweisse Onee-chan, tenemos noticias de que Sasuke de rango caballero, falleció, según dicen que fueron asesinados por los Agentes del Inframundo.

Rossweisse:Los Sicarios del Ejercito Sitri, Serafall de seguro estan enviando a estos Estupidos Chacales para intervenir nuestro plan, el eclipse se esta comenzado a proseguir en 3 dias. No tengo mas remedio que… Traer a nuestra torre.

Fear:No digas que.

Rossweisse:Exacto. Trae a Bongo-kun, nuestro primate amigo.

Por lo cual Fear trajo a Bongo el orangután mas violento de la raza de los Orangutanes de categoría Torre.

Bongo:Arrrrrg, Bongo esta a su servicio, Rossweisse-sensei.

Rossweisse:Me alegro que estes aquí Querido amigo. Tengo una tarea muy importante.

Bongo:Bongo te escucha mi poderosa Valquiria Cosmica.

Rossweisse:Trae a ese Mocoso de Issei Hyodo gremory y lo quiero Vivo para yo matarlo personalmente.

Bongo:Groaaaaaaarrrg, Bongo traer a ese Mocoso del Emperador Dragon Rojo, Bongo capturar a ese rufian. Roooooaaaaarrrg. Por la Gloria de Rossweisse-sensei.

Por lo cual Bongo va de caceria de Issei para traerlo ante Rossweisse.

Rossweisse:Fear.

Fear:Que paso Rossweisse Onee-chan?.

Rossweisse:Tu y Eucliwood acaben con esos Chacales de Serafall y liquidalos de forma u otra. No voy a permitir que estos Zoquetes del Ejercito Sitri me estén estorbándome, Es una Mision para deshacernos de estos estúpidos Sicarios que me estorban. No dejen que llegue hacia aquí. Acabenlos.

Fear:De acuerdo.

Eucliwood:Hare todo lo que pueda para considerar eliminados.

Rossweisse:Los deseo Buena suerte. Cuento con ustedes para deshacernos de estos Inutiles mientras que Nuestro Primate amigo hara lo posible para capturar al Zoquete de Issei de una buena vez, esta vez no voy a permitir esta insurrecion mientras que yo tengo asuntos pendiente con Sirsechz y los demás de estos Incompetentes del Los Consejeros personalmente.

En la cual Rossweisse estaba preparando el proceso para hacer lo mas pronto posible de encargar a los Consejeros de dar la advertencia de Entregar a Issei en su presencia.

Esta historia continuara.


	8. Capitulo 6: La Lujuria de Xenovia

Capitulo 6:La Lujuria de Xenovia

Issei y sus compañeros viajaron rumbo a las Ruinas Pantanosas en una Mision de encontrar a Xenovia por lo cual comenzaron una Reunion de una Mision de encontrar a Xenovia en las Ruinas Pantanosas.

Rias:Muy bien chicos, este es la misión, buscaremos a nuestra Xenovia en las ruinas Pantanosas, ese debe ser un lugar mas hostil tal como pensamos.

Issei:Este es el Primer dia antes de 3 dias de que Rossweisse-san va convertirse en un monstruo mas terrible.

Kiba:Hay que apresurarnos, tenemos tiempo para llegar hacia Xenovia.

Issei:Creo que esto dara probabilidad de encontrar a nuestra camarada a si que tenemos tiempo vamos a encontrar a Xenovia Ahora.

Rias:Muy bien dicho Issei, de acuerdo manos a la Obra.

Asia:Hai.

Issei:Cuenta conmigo Onee-chan.

Gasper:Creo que me acompañare con Kiba.

Kiba:Siempre muy timido Gasper.

Irina:Creo que este es un trabajo para la Angel mas poderosa.

Akeno:Ara, ara Ufufufu. Por lo cual Issei siempre caen en los encantos femeninos de Xenovia con cosas Indecentes.

Issei:Oh… Oh Shit.

Issei se siente avergonzado de que Akeno cuenta de que Xenovia tiene una atracción sexual hacia Issei.

Issei:Solo vamos por Xenovia-san, quizás esta va ser la 2da Prueba para enmendar mis errores y borrar de mi pecado original, recuerda que siempre estoy aprueba por Onee-chan, Por asia y por todos los que me rodean en el Ejercito Gremory.

Kiba:Jejeje, Eres muy valiente Issei-kun.

Asia:Awwww, Onii-chan eres muy gentil.

Gasper:Eres lo máximo Issei-sama, yo te apoyo.

Irina:Bien dicho amigo, tu puedes hacerlo, recuerda que siempre tienes que ponerte aprueba con todo.

Serafall:Tienes una ambicion heroica mi querido y adorable Issei-chan.

Rias:Eres muy valiente Issei, donde quieras que estes, aunque te pongas aprueba, siempre cuenta con tus hermanas.

Issei:Arigato Onee-chan, arigato a todos. Muy bien que comience la búsqueda.

Por lo cual Issei y los demás llegaron a las Ruinas Pantanosas que es el hogar de Xenovia.

Issei:Bien, ya llegamos, ahí esta, Las Ruinas Pantanosas.

Kiba:Perfecto, es tiempo de encontrar a Xenovia ahora.

Issei:Claro.

Rias:Muy bien, a todas las Unidades del Ejerecito Gremory que comience la Exploracion.

Issei y los demás comenzaron a explorar en las Ruinas Pantanosas para encontrar a Xenovia viajaba y viajaba para encontrarla en las selvas Pantanosas mientras tanto en el Club Serafall los consejeros estan preocupados de una Gravedad de la Situacion.

Grayfia:Sirsechz y los demás.

Sirsechz:Que paso Grayfia?.

Grayfia:Según mis reportes, Issei y los demás estan en las Ruinas Pantanosas.

Odin:¿Las Ruinas Pantanosas? Hablas de la ciudad hostil.

Michael:No creo que ellos no sobrevivirán de esta selva mas peligrosa.

Sirsechz:Puede que si. Tiene la probabilidad de encontrar a su amiga Xenovia. Solo tenemos tiempo, creo que es la hora cero para nosotros, sino damos prisa, todo estará perdido, no solo a nosotros, sino a todos los habitantes del inframundo.

Odin:Esa Valquiria de Pacotilla nos va matar a Todos.

Por lo cual derrepente apareció Hades y sus lacayos de su ejercito para reunir a su Enemigo Mortal.

Hades:Hola Mi Viejo enemigo.

Sirsechz:Hades… ahora ¿Qué quieres?.

Hades:No venimos a pelear otra vez, necesito reunir con ustedes por que escuche que tienen problema con esa Tal Rossweisse que tanto hablas.

Odin:Asi que el mocoso del Rey del Inframundo quiere reunir con Sirsechz.

Michael:a que se debe esa visita Hades.

Hades:Bueno, también estoy en un problema de enfrentar también a esas Robots pero gracias a mis Sirvientes de mi ejercito me ayudaron a acabar con esas Maquinas Asesinas.

Sirsechz:Ya veo. Ahora ¿Qué debemos hacer?.

Hades:es tiempo de defender nuestras tierras, tenemos tiempo para preparar nuestro ataque. Mis sirvientes nos ayudara a ustedes en acabar con esa Escoria.

Odin:Bueno, creo que estoy de acuerdo pero no te confiamos en ti Mocoso rey del inframundo, no después de que cometiste los crímenes en contra de los Habitantes del Inframundo.

Hades:Bueno al menos necesito su ayuda para ponerle fin a esto y después de acabar con ese problema, los dejare en paz a ustedes.

Sirsechz:De acuerdo Hades, tengo en confianza en ti pero no mucho.

Por lo cual Hades esta haciendo un acuerdo para el momento de crear una estrategia para enfrentar con Rossweisse y su ejercito de Maquinas asesinas, mientras tanto En las Ruinas Pantanosas Issei y los demás estan viendo los Paisajes que son las Ciudades en Ruinas.

Issei:Wow, cuanto paisaje, ciudades en ruinas, parece un lugar muy placentero.

Irina:No tanto Issei.

Issei:a que te refieres Irina-chan.

Rias:Lo que trata de decir a Irina es de que en ese lugar habitan los Mutantes caníbales.

Issei:¿Mutantes Canibales?.

Akeno:Les dice el devorador de Almas como yo ya que también soy una caníbal pero por suerte mantuve el control de igual manera, muchos de los soldados de algunos de sus ejércitos fueron victimas de esos devoradores de almas, Esas Bestias tienen el vicio de cometer esta clase de Canibalismo tal como lo hago yo a veces pero solo deboro a los que son las Victimas de la Guerra Nuclear.

Kiba:Pero sin embargo el origen de estas bestias fueron por la radiación toxica que comenzó a Provocar Mutaciones y también fue en consecuencia de la Guerra Nuclear que comenzó desde que la Humanidad fueron exterminados por el Abuso de la Ciencia y la Tecnologia. Que ahora se convertieron en un verdadero Infierno, eso si Akeno es la excepción al decir verdad.

Rias:Es por eso que la mayor consecuencia es de que debido a la Bomba Nuclear, Muchos Humanos y demonios sufrieron las Mutaciones mas Horribles que ningún habitante del Inframundo como Nosotros pueden imaginar.

Issei:Wow Supongo que estamos en un jardín del infierno.

Rias:Claro Issei, el jardín del mismo infierno.

Asia:Onii-chan.

Gasper:Ese lugar si me da mas miedo.

Issei:No te preocupes Asia, siempre te protegeré hermanita.

Asia:Arigato Onii-chan.

Por lo cual Issei lo abraza para estar protegida.

Irina:Cuanto falta.

Kiba:Llegaremos hacia el edificio abandonado, supongo que se encuentra Xenovia en este lugar abandonado.

Irina:Ahí es donde se encuentra Las Sirenas Amazónicas.

Issei:¿Sirenas Amazonicas?.

Irina:Exacto Issei, las Amazonas son una especie de demonios mas exóticos que no podras imaginar Issei, son una especie hibrida de Demonios y Anfibios que suelen seducir a los demonios para su satisfacción indecente, por lo cual conozco bien a Xenovia, siempre te seduce por que lo atraes a ella.

Issei:Oh my god, creo que si es vergonzoso, creo que ya entendí que ella es una demonio tipo anfibio y su verdadera naturaleza.

Irina:Creo que estas aprendiendo muy bien amigo, pero hay un detalle.

Asia:Las Sirenas Amazonas tiene un conflicto con los Devoradores de almas, ellos se matan entre todos.

Issei:Si Ya veo.

Por lo cual En el lugar de la nada aparecieron los Mutantes caníbales dispuestos a atacar.

Kiba:Son ellos, nos estan atacando.

Rias:A todas las Unidades, comiencen el Ataque contra los Enemigos.

Por lo cual Empezaron el Ataque invocando armas para enfrentar contra las Bestias devora almas por lo cual Issei empezó a usar la Motosierra para atacar a los Cannibales Mutantes mientras que Kiba usa la espada de lobo para cortar en partes de los Mutantes, mientras que Serafall usa la habilidad de combate usando las Garras feroces.

Issei:Eso no me gusta, esos monstruos son muy feroces de verdad.

Kiba:Eso esta poniéndose muy feo. Tenemos que ser fuertes para seguir peleando contra estas Bestias.

Issei:Muy bien.

Serafall:Tenemos que seguir luchando ahora.

Por lo cual Irina ataca a los Mutantes con su motosierra usando la Motosierra angelical y lo rebana su cuerpo con mucha fuerza mientras que Rias y Asia usa sus simbiontes demoniacos para atacar con sus cuchillas organicas mientras que Akeno usa el poder de su Simbionte Demoniaco convertiendo en un Latigo en forma de Ciempies para atacar a los Mutantes Canibales en ser mutilados.

Akeno:Ara araUfufufufufu, me encanta ver como estén torturados ante mi Simbionte Demoniaco.

Issei:Impresionante, nunca he visto ese Simbionte de Akeno-san, con un Latigo en forma de un Ciempies, esta posee sus habilidades de Simbionte de Tipo Insecto. Madame Gertrude es un Simbionte demoniaco mas habilidoso que he visto Jamas.

Kiba:Eso dices Issei.

Madame Gertrude es una de las Asesinas en serie conocida como Gertrude Von Claus, desde la década del siglo XV, ella es una Soldada del Imperio nazi comenzaron a victimizar a las personas y a los judíos y torturar con dispositivos de tortura e intereses del Sadomasoquismo, ella también es una Sumisa en el imperio Nazi que por lo cual ella le nombra como Madame Gertrude, la Sumisa Reina de los Nazis.

Rias:Parece que tienes Curiosidad Issei.

Issei:Bueno, supongo Onee-chan.

Rias:Mira y Observa Issei.

Por lo cual Akeno usa sus chuchillas venenosas para envenenar a los Mutantes Canibales y empezó a tener el efecto del Veneno de Akeno.

Issei:Wow… esto no me lleva la contraria, pero Akeno-san es muy seximente impresionante con sus pechos mas cachondos, Holy Shit, es Impresionante y espectacular.

Pero Rias le dio un Golpe con su simbionte demoniaco.

Rias:Issei, no enfrente de tu hermana mayor.

Issei:Ouch, gomenasai Onee-chan, bueno tenemos que seguir con ese combate, Gasper, a mi señal.

Gasper:Hai.

Por lo cual Issei usa su habilidad de Guitar Dragon.

Issei:Muy bien Gasper Ahora.

Gasper:Hai.

Por lo cual Gasper uso el Tiempo Congelado para Paralizar a los Mutantes Cannibales.

Issei:Ok, Boost Gear.

Ddraig:Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost.

Issei:Cambio Continuo, Variacion Selecionada.

Ddraig:Modo Symphonic Black Metal.

Issei:Ok, Impulso en accion, Rotacion Symphonica, Symphonic Black Metal Overdrive.

Por lo cual Issei comenzo a tocar la Guitarra con el Poder del Symphonic Black Metal Overdrive para aturdir a los Mutantes Cannibales pero por lo cual Empezaron a Envenenarlos con su Melodia Corrosiva del Symphonic Black Metal.

Issei:Para esto es la Onda Crujiente.

Kiba:Hasta dejaste Aturdido a los Mutantes Canibales.

Issei:Todo fue Gracias a Gasper con la habilidad especial de combinación estratégica.

Gasper:No hay de que Issei-senpai.

Serafall:Tienes mucho talento y me impresionas Issei-chan.

Rias:Muy Bien, sigamos el Recorrido, tenemos que Buscar a Xenovia.

Por lo cual continuaron el Viaje en las Ruinas Pantanosas para encontrar a Xenovia en el Edificio Abandonado, Mientras tanto en la Ciudad de las Flores , Sona y los demás estan recorrieron para seguir explorando en una Mision de Infiltracion en el Oraculo de la Infinidad.

Sirsechz:La Mision de distracción es Infiltrar en el Oraculo de la Infinidad, debes de Distraer A Rossweisse lo mas Minimo posible mientras que Issei y los demás estén en búsqueda de las demás del mi ejercito.

Sona:De acuerdo Sirsechz-sama, contamos con usted.

Sirsechz:Ok, Suerte.

Yaya:Onee-chan, creo que esta misión es muy arriesgado pero no tenemos elección, por el bien de los Consejeros tenemos que distraer a Esa Valquiria de Pacotilla.

Sona:Tu lo has dicho Yaya.

Por lo cual Fear y Eucliwood esta hechando la Vista en ver que Sona y las demás estan explorando en la Ciudad de las Flores donde se dirigirá hacia el Oraculo de Hierro.

Fear:Ese debe ser. Rossweisse Onee-sama nos dio la indicación de exterminar a estas Zoquetes mientras que Bongo este de caceria con este Emperador Dragon Rojo que quería Rossweisse Onee-sama.

Eucliwood:Seria bueno para eliminar al Ejercito Sitri, es una buena elección para Onee-chan.

Fear:Es por eso que no dejaremos que estas Sicarios del Ejercito Sitri se interponga en los Planes de la aniquilación de Rossweisse Onee-sama, es tiempo de una emboscada.

Eucliwood:Hai.

Por lo cual Fear y Eucliwood esta planeando una Estrategia para atacar a Sona, Yaya y Mio en la Ciudad Abandonada.

Sakamoto:Siento algún enemigo Cerca.

Sakamoto saco la Espada Reppumaru mientras que Sona y Yaya siente alguna Sensacion mas Extraña.

Sona:Creo que nos estan siguiendo.

Por lo cual Fear y Eucliwood le estan tomando Sorpresa hacia Sakamoto y los demás.

Fear:Mira quien esta ahí, El Ejercito Sitri.

Sona:Fear.

Sakamoto:Asi que ustedes siguieron A Rossweisse, Me imaginaba que ustedes son sus sabuesos.

Yaya:Parece que la Valquiria de Pacotilla enviaron aliados

Eucliwood:Como te atreves a decir Valquiria de Pacotilla a Onee-chan, debe ser castigada con mi guadaña de la muerte.

Yaya:Creo que quiere una pelea muy intensa.

Sona:Bien creo que esto dara una buena ventaja en derrotarlas.

Sakamoto:No tengo otra elección. Les enseñare el error que estan cometiendo.

Yaya:Lista Onee-chan.

Sona:Hai.

Por lo cual empezaron la pelea en la Ciudad de las Flores mientras tanto en las Ruinas Pantanosas Issei y sus aliados estan siguiendo la búsqueda hasta que derrepente.

Issei:Esperan.

Serafall:Que paso Issei-chan.

Issei:Creo que tenemos compañía y esto no es nada bueno, ni agradable.

Por lo cual Issei esta hechando la Vista y resulta que es Bongo y su puñado de Robots Gamma.

Issei:Oh no, creo que Rossweisse Nee-san sabra que estamos aquí.

Por lo cual Bongo esta de caceria junto con las Robots Gamma.

Gamma-30:Detectamos todo Bongo-sama, pero no hay forma de Vida en las Ruinas Pantanosas.

Bongo:Bongo, buscar a ese Pequeño Dragon, Bongo aplasta a ese Dragon y entregar a Rossweisse-sama.

Kiba:Lo conozco.

Serafall:¿Quién a este Orangutan?.

Rias:Ese debe ser Bongo, el pertenece a la tribu de los Orangutanes en la Selva de Sur.

Issei:Esto es Malo, creo que soy un blanco fácil para esta bestia como este.

Por lo cual Aparecieron los Mutantes Canibales dispuestas en masacrar a todo Su Paso.

Bongo:Bongo esta fastidiado con esas Bestias Repugnantes.

Gamma-30:Unidades Gamma, formas de vida Mutante debe ser Eliminado.

Por lo cual Bongo posee la fuerza bruta para descuartizar a los Mutantes con su Fuerza de Orangutan, aplicando la llave de lucha Libre mientras que los Robots Gamma usan su pistola Plasma para empezar a disparar a los Zombies.

Issei:Que fuerza.

Serafall:Eso si es algo tremendo.

Akeno:Parece que ese orangutan si es muy fuerte que digamos.

Irina:Ese Cochino primate meda un dolor de cabeza.

Por lo cual Bongo uso mas su fuerza de destrucción para quebrantar el cráneo a los Mutantes mientras Las Robots Gamma estan disparando mas Pistola Laser para eliminar cualquier Mutante caníbal.

Gamma-30:Exterminio de proceso Listo.

Gamma-29:Eliminacion listo, Dispara.

Por lo cual las Robots Gamma dispararon con el Laser destructivo para seguir matando a todos los Mutantes Canibales hasta comenzar la muerte destructora hasta que ya todos Los Mutantes ya fueron masacrados.

Gamma-30:Eliminacion completada.

Bongo esta usando su instinto hasta que de pronto vio a Issei.

Issei:Oh no.

Bongo:Ya te tengo, Bongo aniquilar a esta escoria.

Por lo cual Bongo esta empezando a correr junto con las Robots Gamma.

Rias:No nos queda de Otra, tenemos que Pelear contra este Orangutan.

Asia:Onii-chan.

Issei:descuida Asia, vamos a luchar tu y yo, una lucha en pareja contra ese Orangutan. ¿Lista Asia?.

Asia:Hai Onii-chan, vamos a Luchar Juntos.

Issei:Muy bien que empiece el Rock n' Roll. Onee-chan, Asia y yo nos encargaremos de Bongo, Encargarte de las Robots Gamma con los demás.

Rias:Hai, Issei.

Issei:Vamos Asia.

Asia:Hai Onii-chan.

Ahi empezo la batalla contra El Orangutan Bongo y el resto de las Robots Gamma por lo cual Issei y Asia va pelear contra Bongo por lo cual Issei invoca su Motosierra y Asia usara sus poderes del Simbionte Demoniaco por lo cual Rias Tambien quiere unirse a la Batalla.

Rias:Issei, ¿Yo también puedo entrar?.

Issei:¿Estas Segura Onee-chan?.

Rias:Mas segura, deja que tu hermana mayor entre la lucha contigo y con Asia.

Issei:Muy bien, un trio de hermanos entra en Accion. Muy Bien Ddraig, es tiempo del Rock n' Roll Oppai.

Ddraig:Hai. Socio.

Por lo cual Rias también usara sus poderes de Madame Butterfly al igual que Asia con los Poderes de Madame Amelia y empezó la lucha.

Bongo:Bongo aplastar a estos par de zoquetes, Groaaaaaarrrrrrg.

Por lo cual Issei empezara con el Primer Ataque pero Bongo lo bloquea y recibirá un golpe brutal pero Issei lo bloqueo Su Ataque.

Issei:Cielo Santo, El es muy Fuerte.

Rias:Esto se pone bien feo, seguimos adelante para acabar con ese Primate, no se rindan aun podemos contra ese Primate, muy bien Asia y yo Atacaremos y tu Issei dale un gran golpe.

Issei:Oh sii, una combinación de ataques.

Por lo cual Rias y Asia usaron la combinación de ataques con Madame Butterfly y la de Madame Amelia contra Bongo Pero Bongo lo Bloquea sus ataques pero Issei le lanzo una patada Dragon y le dio En el Estomago con Mucha Fuerza.

Bongo:Grooooow.

Issei:Esta funcionando.

Asia:Onii-chan mira.

Por lo cual Bongo lo Levanta y usa su furia Primate Rugiendo con mucha Brutalidad.

Rias:Oh no, esta usando el Modo Berserker.

Issei:Tenemos que mantener la Guardia ahora.

Rias/Asia:Hai.

Mientras que Kiba y los demás Estan acabando con las Robots Gamma por lo cual Serafall usa sus poderosas garras para atacarla y usa la patada lateral para derrotarla mientras que Kiba le ataca con su Espada de Lobo Plateado.

Serafall:Parece que es un Combate muy genial, un combate en equipo.

Kiba:Hai, de seguro eres muy buena en las Peleas.

Serafall:Yaya me enseño a defenderme de los Chicos Malos por eso soy la Luchadora Mas Sexy de todo el Ejercito Sitri.

Kiba:Je je je, Ya veo.

Irina:Menos Charla y mas Accion aun tenemos que Patear Traseros a estas Bestias Mecanicas.

Kiba/Serafall:Hai.

Mientras que Akeno usa los poderes de su Simbionte Demoniaco con las Habilidades de Insectos usando el latigo Ciempies para Atacar a las Robots Gamma y luego Akeno usa Las Cuchillas del Abeja Santa para envenenarlas con sus Poderes de Insecto Demoniaco luego usa sus Garras de Araña para Recibir ataques contra ellas.

Akeno:Ara ara, Ufufufu me estoy excitando en Acabar con esas Robots, me suena divertido luchando contra estas bestias Mecanicas.

Irina:Tu lo has dicho Akeno-senpai.

Akeno:Bien seguimos divirtiendo en acabar mas con esas Bestias.

Irina:Hai.

Por lo cual Irina usa el ataque de la Motosierra Angelical Rebanando todas las Robots con su Motosierra recibiendo Daños y atacarlas sin parar mientras que Issei y sus Hermanas estan manteniendo en guardia contra Bongo por lo cual Bongo Intentara a Atacar a Asia pero Issei la defiende y lo bloquea con el Escudo Dragon.

Issei:Debe haber una Debilidad.

Rias:Cierto con esto podemos encontrar el Punto Debil.

Asia:Tengo una Idea.

Issei:Que paso Asia?.

Asia:Yo voy a distraer a este Orangutan.

Rias:¿Qué?.

Issei:Asia no debes.

Asia:No te preocupes confía en mi Onii-chan.

Por lo cual Asia esta usando el ataque de Distraccion hacia Bongo por lo cual Bongo intentara dar un Golpe Brutal contra Asia pero Asia la esquiva y le recibe un gran Golpe en la Cara.

Bongo:Groooooow.

Issei:Wow Asia, Luchas Muy bien.

Asia:Gracias Onii-chan, Onee-chan me lo enseño a defenderme y luchar con Madame Amelia.

Rias:Jejejeje, Esa es nuestra Asia. ¿Qué Opinas su Habilidad Issei?.

Issei:Parece muy prometedora, Muy bien Asia ¿Qué te parece un duo de ataque de Combinacion?

Asia:Suena muy Sugoii Onii-chan, vamos.

Issei:Ok, ¿Lista Asia?.

Asia:Hai Onii-chan.

Por lo cual Issei y Asia usaran la combinacion mientras que Bongo Intentara a dar el Gran Golpe pero Asia lo esquiva y recibe otro Puñetaso en la Cara contra El mientras que Issei usa sus golpes de estrategia en su Estomago.

Issei:Potencia en Accion, Rotacion Magnetica, Dragon Sunset Overdrive, Ata,ta,ta,ta,ta,ta,ta,ta,ta,ta,ta,ta,ta,ta,ta,ta,ta,ta,ta Utaaaaaaaaa.

Bongo:Rooooarrrrrrrg.

Issei:Ahora Onee-chan es ahora o nunca.

Rias:Hai.

Por lo cual Rias lanzara el Ataque final con el Simbionte Demoniaco.

Rias:Aceleracion Sobrecarga. Rotacion Sintetica. "Bloody Butterfly"

Por lo cual se transfomaron en Puños furiosos con su Simbionte Demoniaco y por lo cual Rias usa el Golpe Final dando Golpes Rapidos contra este Orangutan y por lo cual Le da Un Puñetazo en la Cabeza quedando Noqueado y derrotado.

Rias:Asunto Resuelto.

Issei:Buen Trabajo Onee-chan.

Serafall:Issei-chan también acabe con esas Alimañas.

Kiba:Creo que esto fue todo.

Rias:Bien, continuamos la búsqueda de Xenovia.

Por lo cual Los Chicos estan apundo de llegar hacia el punto del encuentro hacia El Edificio Abandonado por lo cual Issei vio que es ese lugar.

Issei:Ese debe ser.

Kiba:El Edificio Abandonado como La Ciudad de las Amazonas.

Serafall:Muy bien vamos a Entrar.

Por lo cual Issei y los demás entraron al Edificio y vean los Paisajes mas lujosos de este Lugar.

Issei:Wow, Menudo sitio que vive Xenovia.

Irina:¿Te gusto Issei?, trae mejores Refugios, Xenovia y las demás de las Sirenas Amazonicas suelen refugiarse aquí como su Guarida para mantener a Salvo contra estos Mutantes.

Issei:Creo que esto tiene que ver algo para encontrar a Xenovia.

Kiba:Mira el elevador. Es donde va ir hacia Xenovia.

Irina:Bien, vamos a Subir al elevador.

Por lo cual los Chicos se van subiendo al elevador hacia la sala Principal donde se encuentra Xenovia.

Issei:Creo que es tiempo de un encuentro con ella. Es mi oportunidad de pasar la 2da Prueba para enmendar mis errores, lo minimo es de que yo mismo me puse aprueba debido a este imperdonable pasado que causo cada Tragedia.

Rias:Issei.

Issei:Al parecer Borrar mi Pecado Original no es cuestión de demostrar todo esto, buscaba la Expiación una Oportunidad de la Redencion para asi volver a empezar una vez mas.

Asia:Onii-chan.

Gasper:je,je,je,je. También quería emendar mis errores de mi pasado y mira, me siento mucho mejor gracias a Buchou.

Akeno:Ara ara, Mi lindo y tierno Issei-kun cuanto has madurado mi dulce Issei-kun.

Issei:Je,je,je,je, lo que pasa es de que aun tengo que resolver esta situación.

Kiba:Chicos Mira.

Por lo cual Issei y los demás vieron el Eclipse Solar.

Issei:¿y ese Eclipse?.

Irina:No lo se.

Serafall:Supongo que esto me tiene una corazonada que esto va ponerse muy intenso ahora.

Asia:Onii-chan.

Por lo cual Asia le abraza a Issei.

Issei:Tranquila no va pasar Nada, hasta averiguar a que se debe sobre el Eclipse, supongo que ese debe ser Rossweisse Nee-san esta haciendo algo, pronto tendre que descubrir si esta detrás de todo esto.

Rias:De seguro creo que si supongo.

Issei:Tengo que Buscar Respuesta, Pero Primero lo Primero es Xenovia.

En la cual llegaron hacia la Sala Principal donde esta Xenovia por lo cual se encuentra en su Guarida llena de Cristales y pantanos.

Issei:Wow, Creo que Xenovia esta viviendo algo que es muy ambientalista, pero no esta nada mal.

Hasta que derrepente Aparecio Xenovia para tomar por sorpresa.

Xenovia:Bienvenido Issei.

Issei:Wooo. Xenovia me espantaste.

Xenovia:Es una Sorpresa de Bienvenida. Me alegro que estes conmigo para pasar un rato contigo.

Issei:Etto… bueno lo hice por que aun he superado la Prueba con Akeno y supere los obstáculos en las Ruinas Pantanosas para buscar respuestas y seguir el borron y Cuenta nueva para ya olvidar todo este pasado Xenovia, por eso la razón de que por que he venido es de que ahora puedo seguir viviendo como un Pervertido pero también dar la Oportunidad de Seguir Emendando mis errores para luchar no solo con Rossweisse Nee-san sino, contra mi mismo y también mi destino.

Por lo cual Xenovia le esta aplaudiendo a Issei que en la cual paso su 2da Prueba y lo abraza.

Xenovia:Felicitaciones Issei, has superado todos los obstáculos en derrotar a estos Mutantes Canibales y enfrentar a nuestra Ex Mascota Bongo, lo has hecho muy bien Issei, por lo cual por que no toman el tiempo en quedarse en mi casa, Mi casa es tu Casa chicos.

Issei:Gracias Xenovia y te aprecio mucho.

Rias:Siempre eres una persona muy cariñosa.

Akeno:Ara ara, Ufufufu seria muy relajante aquí.

Kiba:Seria bueno en descansar.

Por lo cual Los Chicos decidieron quedarse en la guarida de Xenovia hacia el anochecer mientras tanto en la Reunion del Club Serafall, Sirsechz y los demás vieron el Eclipse Solar por lo cual esta dando la sensación de que algo malo va ocurrir y lo sospecho.

Sirsechz:¿Ese eclipse a que se debe esto?

Azazel:Creo que algo malo puede pasar aquí.

Odin:De seguro, ¿Quién va causar este cataclismo?

Rossweisse:Fui yo Par de Zoquetes.

Por lo cual Aparecio Rossweisse para dar un aviso a los Demas.

Hades:Asi que ¿eres esa Valquiria de Pacotilla que mis sirvientes me contaron?.

Rossweisse:¿A quien le dices Valquiria de Pacotilla?.

Hades:A ti, ¿Qué me vas hacer? Eh?.

Rossweisse:Es mejor que no me Provoques y les voy a anunciar algo para que ustedes no me estén diciéndome Valquiria de Pacotilla, ¿Ves ese Eclipse?. Ese va ser mi eclipse mas Poderoso que nunca, en menos de 3 dias cuando llegue la medianoche y el eclipse esta completada, Les voy a patear el trasero uno por uno y va ser doloroso en especial a ti viejo estúpido de Asgard.

Odin:Niña Mala, Esta vez Te portaste muy Mal Rossweisse.

Michael:Te pasaste de la Raya.

Rossweisse:Eso a mi no me importa, Solo quedan 3 dias para entregar a Issei o sino sufrirán las Consecuencias pero mas peores asi que Nos vemos Ñoños y que tengan un Mal dia. Sayonara Baka.

Por lo cual Rossweisse se fue y Michael esta afirmando que Rossweisse es la causa de que ella ha puesto su Eclipse.

Michael:Eso no es bueno, sabia que ella es la Causa de que esto va provocar y averiguar que consecuencia puede ocurrir hacia nosotros.

Azazel:Es mejor avisar a los Habitantes del Inframundo que evacuen a Midgard y entrar en sus refugios antes de que Rossweisse va matar a todos.

Hades:Esta totalmente loca de seguro.

Odin:Tiene razón el Mocoso del Rey del Inframundo, Rossweisse le perdió su cabeza, si este eclipse este completado, todo estará Perdido.

Azazel:Según mis cálculos quedan 24 hora 20 segundos y 3 dias antes de que Rossweisse complete su Eclipse.

Sirsechz:De seguro todos vamos a Morir. Es mejor avisar a Issei de inmediato el debe saber que esto puede afectar a Nosotros.

Por lo cual Sirsechz comenzara a comunicar a Issei en la radio de comunicación Mientras tanto en El Campo de Flores Sona y las demás estan peleando contra las Sirvientas de Rossweisse por lo cual Sakamoto esta peleando contra Eucliwood mientras que Sona y Yaya esta combatiendo contra Fear por lo cual Sakamoto ataca con la espada de Reppumaru contra Eucliwood por lo cual Lo esquiva y lo ataca con la Guadaña de la Muerte pero Sakamoto lo Bloquea y le empieza a dar una patada máxima contra ella pero Eucliwood lo esquiva de nuevo.

Eucliwood:Tus Movimientos son Inutiles contra mi Angel Caido de Fuso, caeras ante Onee-chan.

Sakamoto:No, no esta vez, no voy a ser derrotado por esa Valquiria Enfermiza que su vicio es su odio hacia el Emperador Dragon Rojo.

Eucliwood:Di todo lo que quieras Sakamoto-san pero al final Onee-chan te matara cuando estés en su presencia.

Por lo cual Eucliwood lanzara el ataque con su guadaña pero Sakamoto lo esquiva y usa el Poder de los Angeles Elementales.

Sakamoto:Rotacion Continuo. Modo Angel de Fuego.

Por lo cual su espada cambia la de Fuego y lo ataca lateralmente a Eucliwood pero Sakamoto lo teletransporta y Eucliwood se quedo despistada.

Eucliwood:¿Dónde esta ella?.

Por lo cual Sakamoto le tomo por sorpresa y lo ataca con su espada Llameante hasta que Eucliwood esta herida de su Ataque por su espalda.

Eucliwood:No puedo creer que me has derrotado… Arrrg.

Por lo cual Eucliwood se puso de rodilla ya que ella esta vencida y se levanto con dificultad pero Ella fue derrotada mientras que Fear esta luchando contra Sona y Yaya.

Fear:No…Eucliwood-chan.

Por lo cual Fear la cargo para llevarla con Rossweisse.

Fear:Esta vez no sere clemente, van a pagar por lastimar a mi Hermana. Nos vemos idiotas.

Por lo cual Fear se teletransporto.

Yaya:Me alegro que haya terminado.

Sona:Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que ir por Ella. Tenemos que seguirla.

Sakamoto:Hai. Andando.

Por lo cual Sona y las demás se van hacia el Oraculo de Hierro para atacar contra Rossweisse mientras tanto en el edificio abandonado en la Misma Noche Issei esta contactando con Sirsechz acerca de la Gravedad del Asunto.

Issei:Ya veo la Situacion, Rossweisse Nee-san estaba detrás de todo este problema, sabia que esto iba a pensar.

Sirsechz:Claro, el problema es de que quedan 3 dias antes de que esto se ponga Feo.

Issei:Ya veo, ya Xenovia esta con nosotros, solo esta noche y mañana iremos por Koneko-chan para asi reunirnos en una Mision de enfrentar a Rossweisse Nee-sanb.

Sirsechz:Ok, Cuento contigo Hermanito.

Issei:Gracias Onii-san.

Sirsechz:Buena suerte.

Por lo cual Tocaron la Puerta en el habitación de Issei.

Issei:Pase esta abierto.

Por lo cual es Xenovia, Irina y Asia que entra para darle su compensación.

Irina:Hola Issei. ¿Cómo vas?.

Issei:Bien, aquí todo tranquilo, viendo la gravedad de la Situacion sobre el Eclipse que Rossweisse Nee-san esta haciendo.

Xenovia:Ya veo, bueno Vinimos a verte para decir que. Gracias por venir a visitarme y me gustaría estar en tus aventuras de lograr tus objetivos.

Issei:Claro, aprecio lo que eres Xenovia, aun tengo que compensar todos mis errores y me alegro que estes aquí con nosotros.

Xenovia:Gracias Issei. Por si acaso te tengo algo muy especial como parte de una Prueba para demostrar que has emendado todos tus errores.

Issei:¿Cuál es Xenovia?.

Por lo cual Xenovia la desnuda y le muestra los Pechos a Issei y lo toma su mano para Acariciar.

Irina:Kyaaaaa, Xenovia… esto…Esto…Esto es indecente, Inaceptable, Inaceptable.

Asia:No es justo Xenovia-san.

Irina:Tambien entro el juego del trio.

Issei:¿J-Ju-Juego del Trio? (Espera conozco esto, Es cuando Onee-chan, Akeno-san y Asia esta formando un trio de Sexo, es como un espectáculo Porno pero en 3D o en 2D o las 2 cosas, esto me suena Complicado la Situacion, Oh No)

Xenovia:Issei, disfrutaras el placer y la lujuria para complacer mi cuerpo y purificar tu odio que consumiste, Con Nuestros cuerpos podemos purificarte, si quieres enmendar tus Errores, tienes que complacer con nosotras, El Sexo es todo lo que puedes hacer.

Issei:Ok, entiendo.

Por lo cual Issei le lame los Pechos a Xenovia hasta comenzar sus Gemidos.

Xenovia:Oh, Issei, Asi me gusta. Esto es el comienzo de tu purificación, puedes usar tu lado Sexual, asi es el juego del trio sexual.

Por lo cual Issei le sigue chupando los pechos a Xenovia y siguio Gimiendo sin parar.

Irina:Issei, también lame mis pechos también.

Asia:Igual yo.

Por lo cual Issei lamio los pechos a Irina y le acaricia los pechos a Asia hasta que las dos empezaron a Gemir.

Irina:Issei, se siente rico lo que haces.

Xenovia:Nada mal Issei, ahora vamos con intensidad sexual.

Por lo cual Issei se acosto y Xenovia le empieza acariciar su Pene con sus Pechos para sentir el Placer.

Xenovia:Mis Pechos te ayudara a purificar tu maldad interna.

Por lo cual Issei comenzó a gemir en sentir los Pechos de Xenovia mientras Asia e Irina las observa pero por lo cual Issei le lame los pechos a Asia mientras que Irina esta masturbando apasionadamente.

Irina:Issei, tus cosas indecentes es lo que purificas, eso no es justo Xenovia, la próxima me toca a mi a darle placer a Issei.

Por lo cual Issei le sigue chupando los pechos a Asia con mucha pasión mientras que Xenovia le sigue masturbando con sus pechos para que Issei se excite.

Issei:Xenovia, se siente bien, es algo que puedo sentir la Lujuria. (Esto no es bueno, Xenovia me esta masturbando y acariciando mi pene con sus pechos mientras que le estoy Chupando los Pechos de Asia mientras que irina se la pasa Masturbandola, Oh My God, esto es como una Purificacion Lujuriosa, esa prueba que Xenovia me dijo se convierte en una Lujuria sensual).

Por lo cual Issei se disfruta mientras que le esta chupando los Pechos a Asia mientras ella gime.

Irina:Issei, eso es algo Pervertido e Indecente, pero Aun puedo con todo para sentir mas Placer.

Por lo cual irina esta usando su Simbionte Angelical para Convertir en su Atuendo Erotico Angelical de color Rosa mientras Issei esta viendo que su amiga tiene un atuendo erotico angelical.

Issei:Oh My God, Irina-chan. Tu.

Irina:Asi es Amigo, ¿que opinas de mi atuendo Erotico Issei? ¿Demasiada Atractiva? O Aun no es suficiente.

Por lo cual Irina le besa los labios a Issei mientras que lo toma su mano y acaricia sus pechos.

Issei:Wow, (La Lujuria Angelical es algo muy excesivo e intenso, esto lo comprueba todo, esto no es bueno, me estoy excitando a la máxima Potencia, eso hace que mi Rotacion Magnetica se altere con tanta sexualidad de Irina-chan, Oh No).

Xenovia:No esta mal Irina-chan, tu atuendo Erotico Angelical tiene mucho potencial pero no lo mio, te mostrare mi verdadero Atuendo Erotico que eso Hace que Issei este mas Excitado, Mira y observa Issei.

Por lo cual Xenovia esta usando su Simbionte Demoniaco mas Imparable hasta que se Transforma un Atuendo erotico mas sensual que Issei esta provocando un Derrame Nasal.

Issei:Oh Shit. Xenovia, pero. Que atuendo mas indestructible.

Xenovia:Te Gusta Issei?, ese Simbionte demoniaco la llama Durandal.

Durandal es una espada demoniaca desde el siglo XV, el caballero lancelot era el usuario de Durandal desde que Arturo se volvió rey, en la cual esa espada servirá para la protección contra las amenazas hostiles, sin embargo Lancelot con el poder de Durandal se volvió el rey y sucesor de Arturo para defender a su reino de los enemigos y una vez esa espada se volvió una legenda mas poderosa de todos los tiempos, desde los tiempos modernos hasta la época del romanticismo.

Issei:(Wow es similar a la de Irina-chan, sus atuendos eroticos son de la 3era Generacion creada para complacer y purificar a los que cometieron los pecados como yo pero la de Asia es de Modo Invaluable).

Asia:Oye, eso ya fue Suficiente, también voy a poner mi atuendo erotico.

Por lo cual Asia usa su simbionte demoniaco para transformar también en su atuendo Erotico para complacer a su hermano.

Issei:(Oh My God, ¿Asia también?, esto no es nada bueno creo que me estoy excitandome).

Xenovia:Ya que estamos usando nuestros atuendos eroticos, vamos a darle una jugada, un trio sexual de nivel avanzado para dar intensidad.

Issei:I-intensidad?.

Xenovia:Es parte de la Rotacion Magnetica que tienes dentro, ahora tendras tu potencial para otorgar mas tu fuerza de Voluntad Issei, ahora Issei conoceras el Evento del Placer y Disfrutaras la Noche de la Tentacion con nuestros Cuerpos.

Por lo cual Xenovia le besa a Issei en los Labios e Irina le acaricia su Pene con mucha pasión mientras que lo masturba con sus Pechos.

Irina:y bien? Te gusta el Paizuri?, Lo estas haciendo con Rias y Akeno. Lo noto. Ahora es el turno de tu querida amiga para Sentir mas el Placer Issei.

Issei:(Esto es algo muy Intenso, Irina esta haciendo El Paizuri, eso me dio la sensación que Onee-chan y Akeno-san me este Excitandome de forma tan Placentera)

Por lo Irina sigue masturbando con los Pechos a Issei mientras que Xenovia le toma la mano de issei y lo acaricia con mucha dulzura hasta oir sus gemidos.

Xenovia:Issei, chupalas, Chupalas con mucha pasión.

Por lo cual Issei le chupa los Pechos a Xenovia con mucha pasión mientras que Asia también quiere hacerlo.

Asia:Tambien yo Onii-chan.

Por lo cual Issei se siente placer en chupar los Pechos a Asia y Xenovia mientras que Irina le siga masturbando y hace su felación a Issei hasta exitarlo con mucha sensualidad y lujuria.

Issei:(Esto es algo intenso, me imagino que Xenovia, Asia e Irina son muy Lujuriosas, no puedo contenerme a este paso voy a venir, Voy a eyacularme hasta explotarme).

Por lo cual Irina siguió disfrutando su felación y la Masturbacion con los Pechos mientras que issei le chupa los pechos a Xenovia y acaricia los Pechos a Asia.

Issei:(Me vengo, Me vengoooooo, Oh My God)

Por lo cual Issei empezó a derramar Semen.

Irina:Sugoii, El Semen de Issei es muy calida.

Por lo cual Irina lo lame su cabeza del Pene en tragar su Semen.

Irina:Tu Semen es delicioso y me excita Issei, me hace que me enloquescas, me estoy poniéndome caliente.

Xenovia:No tan pronto Irina. Asia lo que hicimos hace tiempo.

Asia:Hai.

Por lo cual Asia usa el Strap on para hacer el amor con Irina como una estrategia sexual.

Xenovia:Bien Issei, es hora de un Evento Porno para el Gran Acto.

Por lo cual Xenovia esta haciendo una posición Sexual mostrando a Issei.

Xenovia:Issei has que complace mi cuerpo como Recompensa por tus esfuerzos de emendar tus Errores.

Por lo cual Issei le va meter se Pene en la Vagina de Xenovia mientras que Irina le hace una Posicion de 4 por lo cual Asia le mete su Strap on en el Trasero de Irina hasta empezaron sus gemidos Placenteros.

Asia:Sugoii, es similar a que Onii-chan y yo teníamos sexo anal con Akeno y Onee-sama.

Irina:Que rico tu Strap On Asia… me la metiste por mi trasero, que rico tu strap on asia.

Por lo cual Xenovia se impresiono mientras que Issei se mueve sus caderas con mucha pasión.

Xenovia:Es muy ironico, Issei también hasme también el Sexo Anal conmigo Issei.

Por lo cual Xenovia esta haciendo una posición de 4 y la nalgea para sentír cachonda delante de Issei.

Xenovia:Ahora Issei, métemela bien fuerte, has que me sienta rico con tu Pene Issei.

Issei:(Oh Good, Esto me estoy poniendo mas caliente, esto si es un evento Porno como una gran acto de placer, Oh Yes).

Por lo cual Issei le esta metiendo su pene en el Trasero de Xenovia y ella esta gimiendo del Placer mientras que Asia e Irina Observa como Issei esta haciendo Sexo Anal con Xenovia.

Irina:E-Esto es Inaceptable, pero mi cuerpo me esta calentándome, es como disfrutar un Show Porno con Asia-san.

Por lo cual Issei y Asia esta teniendo Sexo anal con Irina y Xenovia.

Issei:Asia, ¿te disfrutas con Irina?.

Asia:Hai Onii-chan ¿y a ti con Xenovia?.

Issei:Mas que nada Totalmente.

Asia:Que bien Onii-chan.

Por lo cual Issei y Asia le toma la mano mientras mueven sus caderas en hacer que Xenovia e Irina estén disfrutando su Placer Anal.

Irina:Se siente bien el Strap on de Asia.

Xenovia:La De Issei no esta nada mal, pero tiene su gran potencial.

Irina:Creo que Nosotras sentimos mucho placer con el Sexo Anal.

Xenovia:Ese va ser un Show Porno solo para Nosotras.

Irina:La Proxima me toca con Issei y tu con Asia.

Xenovia:Hai.

Por lo cual Issei y Asia siguieron moviendo sus caderas excitadamente disfrutando el sexo anal con Xenovia e Irina mientras que ellas estén Gimiendo del Placer sensualmente.

Irina:Siento que me esta atorándome todo mi trasero, que fuerte es el sexo anal.

Irina esta gimiendo de placer en sentir el Strap on de Asia en seguir su excitación sexual.

Xenovia:Me estoy excitándome, me siento que voy a correrme, Issei me haces que me corras, quiero que me corras dentro de mi trasero. Tienes tremendo Pene tuyo Issei, me hace que me calientas mucho.

Irina y Xenovia siguieron Gimiendo de placer.

Issei:Asia, Creo que voy a correr con Xenovia.

Asia:Tambien con Irina, Onii-chan.

Por lo cual Llegaron hacia El Climax mas Excitada hasta que Issei y Asia empezaron a salir Semen dentro de los traseros de Xenovia e Irina.

Xenovia:El Semen de Issei es muy calida y esta saliendo de todo su Odio Maligno. Ya esta purificado pero no lo suficiente.

Irina:¿Qué dices Xenovia?.

Xenovia:Es un Secreto Irina.

Por lo cual Los Ojos de Xenovia cambia en Color Rojo como también lo hace con Asia y por lo cual ella le mordió su cuello y le chupa toda su alma y su sangre.

Xenovia:(Has que purifiques todo tu cuerpo, aun estas apunto de terminar tu Purificacion, Tu alma y tu Sangre estará libre de este odio y maldad encarnada Issei).

Por lo cual Xenovia se excito en chupar su alma y Sangre en sentir su apasiónate placer que tiene hacia Issei.

Irina:Sugoi, Xenovia esta chupando su sangre y Alma. Este fue algo obsceno.

Asia le esta lamiendo su cuellito a Irina excitadamente.

Irina:A-Asia. ¿Q-Que haces?.

Asia:Esta bien Irina-chan, Puedo Hacerlo como que también lo hice con Onii-chan, Onii-chan me mostro su Amor y me excito mucho, ahora voy a excitarte a ti.

Irina:K-Kyaaaaaaaa.

Por lo cual Asia le chupa la sangre y alma a Irina y le toca su Vagina de su cuerpo hacer que ella este Gimiendo mientras que Xenovia esta completando su Purificacion y después le da un dulce beso en los Labios a Issei.

Xenovia:Tu cuerpo finalmente esta completamente Purificado Issei, ya esta todo libre de tus Pecados, Pasaste La 2da Prueba Issei, felicidades.

Por lo cual Xenovia lo abraza con amor hasta que de pronto.

Rias:Bien, Bien. Asi que estas disfrutando este Show Porno que Xenovia lo Menciono.

Por lo cual Issei se sorprendió de que esta Su hermana Mayor en presente.

Issei:O-Oh my god, Onee-chan, etto… bueno, no es lo que parece, solo me esta llevándome al extremo, bueno, me cai la tentación bueno. No tiene sentido pero…..(Oh Shit. Creo que esto va ponerse muy feo Oh My God).

Rias:Esto es Inaceptable, en ver Obscenidades que haces con Xenovia y las demás inclusive ¿a nuestra hermana? No lo voy a tolerar esto. ¿Quieres mostrar lo que es verdaderamente un Show Porno?. Pues la tendras Issei, es tiempo de un Acto Final.

Xenovia:¿Acto Final?.

Irina:¿Eso Quiere decir?.

Asia:Kyaaaaa Onee-sama quiere tener sexo con Onii-chan.

Rias:Acertaste Asia, Issei ahora es el Turno de tu hermana mayor, ¿asi que te gusta meter en el trasero de las chicas? Muy bien, dime que se siente que también que tu Pene esta bajo el control del Trasero de tu Hermana mayor Issei.

Issei:Ohhhh. (Oh Shit, esto no es lo que parece pero Onee-chan me esta poniéndome la prueba, quizás es parte de superar los obstáculos cuando tenia sexo anal con Xenovia como también lo hice con mi hermana pequeña Asia, ahora esto va ponerse muy intenso ahora Oh My God).

Por lo cual Rias esta vestida de su Atuendo Erotico a hacer que Issei se excite con mucha Pasion.

Rias:Bien Issei, es tiempo de disfrutar el Evento final de este Show Porno, el evento que Xenovia y las demás van a disfrutar.

Xenovia:Rias, lo va hacer.

Asia:Onee-sama, ¿Cómo pudiste?, Solo yo puedo tener Sexo con Onii-chan.

Irina:Esto es Indecente, Me estoy empezando a sonrojarme de tantas cosas vergonzosas que va hacer este Issei, mi mejor amigo tener Incesto con su Hermana Mayor, Es Indecente, Obsceno e Intolerante, pero me va gustar mucho, aun también tendre Sexo con el Algun dia.

Rias:Bien Issei, es hora del Show Porno.

Por lo cual Rias esta teniendo una posición sexual enfrente de Issei.

Rias:Ahora issei, Disfruta metiendo tu Pene en mi trasero Issei, el trasero de tu hermana te espera.

Issei:(Oh My God, pero que trasero, no puedo acostumbrar esta situación como este, creo que no puedo contenerme, Oh My God, pero estoy Listo).

Por lo cual Issei le esta metiendo despacio en el trasero a Rias teniendo Sexo Anal con mucha pasión y por lo cual Rias esta empezando a Gemir con mucha pasión y disfrutar teniendo Sexo Anal con Issei.

Rias:Siii, Issei, sigue, Sigue, mi trasero es exclusiva para ti, Mi Lindo Hermanito. No voy a compartir con nadie, Mi Issei es mio, el siempre tendrá sexo con mi trasero todo el tiempo.

Xenovia:Que mala.

Asia:Onee-sama No es Justo.

Irina:Inaceptable, Obsceno, Muy pero muy loco. Pero Me estas Excitando en ver que tienes Sexo anal con tu hermana Mayor Issei, que pervertido.

Por lo cual Irina, Xenovia y Asia se disfrutan ver como issei tiene sexo Anal con su hermana Rias.

Xenovia:Pero debo admitir que esto tiene una sorpresa.

Asia:Eso a mi lo impresiona, Onee-sama tiene muchas sorpresas.

Irina:Si que sii Asia, Rias Siempre tiende crear emboscadas para tener sexo con Issei.

Por lo cual Ambas Ellas se observan como Issei tiene sexo Anal Incestuosa con Rias su hermana mayor.

Irina:Debo admitirlo, tiene su gran potencia Su Lujuria es su única salvación desde que Issei se volvió en contra de nosotros, fue por nuestra culpa, ese tal Sasaki fue que causo todas estas tragedias, Nos Manipulo para que su odio lo consuma mas y mas hasta que el momento de su masacre resulto que todo fue mas que las desgracias y desesperación.

Xenovia:Pero Por suerte, Koneko-chan lo detuvo con sus lagrimas e Issei ya percacto de sus Errores y se dio cuenta de que lo hicieron por que fue un malentendido.

Irina:Era un malentendido Xenovia.

Asia:Por eso Onii-chan se fue por que. El tuvo que irse para.

Xenovia:Emprender su Busqueda de Emendar sus Errores, se la pasa recorriendo sin rumbo como un Demonio Errante que esta complentando su Busqueda para tener la oportunidad de la redención.

Irina:y me alegro de que ya gracias a su Socio que lo guio, era Ddraig, el Emperador Dragon Rojo, el es el que esta complentando su búsqueda y que llegara el momento de que El vendrá a vernos para enmendar sus Errores.

Asia:Es por eso que Onee-sama y yo estamos tristes pero por suerte Onee-sama decidió Remodelar su Casa y sus Cosas como parte de una Sorpresa de Bienvenida. El Tiene que emendar sus Errores para tener una Vida feliz como una Gran Familia.

Xenovia:Es por eso que ahora Issei esta dispuesto en Pasar las Pruebas y Obstaculos, Arriesgo su Vida para enmendar sus Errores y Hacer un Borron y Cuenta nueva pero al final me alegro que el este aquí conmigo como que también esta Akeno con Nosotras.

Irina:Si… pero falta Koneko-chan, quizás Issei va empezar la 3era Prueba.

Xenovia:No me digas que.

Irina:La Camara de los Fantasmas.

Xenovia:¿Hablas de la Area Contaminada?.

Irina:Exacto, ahí es donde vive Koneko-chan, pero situaciones como este puede que Issei va arriesgar su Vida.

Asia:Para que Onii-chan este apunto de redimir sus Errores y que Su Pecado Original.

Xenovia:Sea borrada para asi tener una Vida sencilla y feliz con nosotras sin odio ni preocupaciones. Va ser la Edad de nuestra Inocencia como la de Issei.

Asia:No importa lo que me pase ni tampoco a Ustedes, Onii-chan va estar con nosotras como una Familia hasta el final.

Irina:Claro. Pero Espero que Issei se enfrente con Rossweisse.

Xenovia:¿Enfrentar con Rossweisse?.

Asia:debi decirte esto pero Onee-chan Tiene su Odio hacia Onii-chan debido que también lo consumio por eso Estamos seguros de que algo terrible va suceder a Midgard.

Xenovia:Esto me suena horroroso la Situacion que hemos esperado por mucho tiempo, quizás Supongo que la Prueba mas Peligrosa que Issei ha esperado por fin esta apunto de comenzar, supongo. No Sabemos que trama Rossweisse, por eso El Eclipse lo explica esto no debemos dejar que esto Pase, tenemos que ser valientes para enfrentar a esta Valquiria Lunatica.

Irina:Esperemos que Koneko este con nosotras, creo que este va ser la Prueba Final para Issei eso creo.

Por lo cual Mientras que ellas siguen observando lo que Issei esta haciendo con Rias.

Rias:Issei, te gusta el trasero de tu hermana?.

Issei:Onee-chan, Me encanta.

Rias:Que bien…Issei, Issei, siento que tienes ganas de correrte. Hazlo, has que corras, Correte dentro de mi trasero Issei. Sii, Issei se siente bien, El Sexo Anal es lo que me gusta.

Issei:Siento que mi Pene esta atorada por tu Trasero.

Rias:Issei, me estas Rozandome. Me rozas con mucha pasión Issei. Sigue asi, Sigue Asi hasta que corras.

Por lo cual Issei se mueve mas sus caderas con mucha pasión hasta que su excitación este al limite.

Issei:Me Corro, Me corro… Onee-chan.

Rias:Si, correte Issei, Correte.

Issei:Oh My God, Me Corrrrroooooooooo.

Por lo cual Empezo a Salir Semen dentro del Trasero de Rias.

Rias:Issei, Esta calido tu Semen… se siente bien.

Por lo cual Rias se sintió excitada por el Sexo Anal que tuvo con Issei, por lo cual El lo besa en sus Labios con mucha pasión.

Rias:Issei.

Issei:Onee-chan.

Rias:Te quiero mucho, Issei.

Issei:Tambien yo… Onee-chan.

Por lo cual Rias y Issei se abrazaron con mucha dulzura.

Asia:Onee-sama. Onii-chan.

Irina:Estoy Feliz.

Xenovia:Me alegro que Issei esté mejor y que este con nosotras.

Asia:Claro.

Rias:Bien Issei, vamos a dormir juntos como una Familia.

Issei:Hai Onee-chan.

Irina:Tanta Lujuria me tiene mucho cansancio.

Xenovia:Fue un evento mejorable, asi que dulces sueños Issei.

Asia:Tambien me dormiré con Onii-chan.

Xenovia:Tambien Yo.

Irina:Yo igual.

Por lo cual Se quedaron a dormir con Issei en el Edificio abandonado Mientras tanto en el Oraculo de la Infinidad Rossweisse se siente decepcionada por la derrota de Bongo y de los demás Sirvientes.

Rossweisse:Me has decepcionado a ustedes, esto me hiere mucho pero en Grande.

Bongo:Rossweisse-sensei, perdóname por mi Injusta Derrota, Bongo siente Pena por mi Derrota, Fue culpa de sus Hermanas, ellas me han atacado después de Issei. Bongo asumirá todos mis errores como castigo de mi derrota.

Rossweisse:No, Esta bien Bongo-kun, no te culpo a ti. Culpo a ese Zoquete mi hermano Issei.

Fear:No podemos tolerar esto, tenemos que actuar antes de que ellos nos va acabar con Nosotros.

Rossweisse:No Fear. Esta vez tendre que pensar antes de lidiar con este problema, Ya es de noche, mañana es el 2do Dia para que mi Eclipse este completo.

Bongo:Bongo trae noticias hacia ti.

Rossweisse:¿Qué Paso Bongo-kun?.

Por lo cual Fear le mostro el cuerpo de Eucliwood Lastimada debido a las Quemaduras de los Poderes de Sakamoto.

Rossweisse:No, Eucliwood, ¿Quién te hizo esto?.

Rossweisse empezó a desatar su Rabia.

Rossweisse:Fueron los malditos del Ejercito Sitri, No, Lo reconozco, Lo Reconozco. Mio….Mio Sakamoto. Esa Maldita Angel caído de que me derroto hace mucho tiempo cuando estaba en Guerra en Valhalla, Sakamoto me derroto y yo quedándome arrastrada como un Animal…. Esa Escoria de Sakamoto, nunca la voy a Perdonar, SAKAMOTO. SAAAAAKKAAAAAAMMMMMOOOOOOTTTTOOOOOOOOO, TE VOY A MATAR, TE VOY A MATAR, TE VOY A MATAR, TE VOY A MATAR, TE VOY A MATAR, SAAAAAAAKKKKAAAAAAAAAAMMMOOOOOTTTTOOOOO.

Fear y Bongo se sienten espantados lo que Rossweisse se actuo debido al Odio Profundo hacia Mio.

Rossweisse:Estoy Bien chicos.

Fear:Rossweisse Onee-san.

Rossweisse:Descuida estoy bien, Ahora tendre que concentrar en como acabar con ese Zoquete de mi hermana.

Bongo:Las Robots Gamma estan en Proceso Rossweisse-sensei, Lo importante de que ellas son creación tuya.

Rossweisse:Hai, Cierto, He creado a las Seres Artificiales con el Beneficio de acabar con el Cabeza Hueca de Issei tendre que Asegurarme lo antes Posible. Pueden Retirar chicos, aun tengo que relajarme un poco.

Bongo:Bongo Retira, Bongo estar Afuera a entrenar.

Fear:Tus Deseos son Ordenes, Rossweisse Onee-san, Voy a hacer que Eucliwood este mejorada.

Por lo cual Ellos Se retiraron junto con Eucliwood pero por lo cual Rossweisse se desnudo y se va hacia las Aguas Termales donde Rossweisse va meditar sobre el Rencor hacia Sakamoto a parte de Issei.

Rossweisse:¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me actue Asi delante de mis Amigos?. Sasuke murió, Eucliwood esta herida gravemente, Es por Sakamoto…..Sakamoto, Sakamoto, Sakamoto, Sakamoto, Sakamoto, Sakamoto, Sakamoto, Sakamoto. ¿Por qué Pienso en Sakamoto?, ¿Por qué Pienso En Sakamoto?, ¿Por qué Pienso en Sakamoto?, ¿Por qué Pienso en Sakamoto?, ¿Por qué Pienso en Sakamoto?, ¿Por qué Pienso en Sakamoto?. Sakamoto, Sssssaaaakkkkkaaaaammmmoooottttooooo.

Por lo cual Su Ira y Odio lo consume en Sangre, sudor y Lagrimas hacia Mio e Issei.

Rossweisse:Issei, Issei, Issei, Issei, Issei, Issei, Issei, Issei, Issei, Issei, Issei, Te Odio, Te amo, Te Odio, Te Amo, Te Odio, Te Amo, Te Odio, Te Amo, Te Odio, Te Amo, Te Odio, Te Amo, Te Violo, Te Violo, Te Violo, Te Matare, Te Matare, Te Matare, Te Matare, Te Violare, Te Violate, Te Violare, Te Violate, Te Violare, Eres Mio, Eres Mio, Eres Mio, Eres Mio, Eres Mio, Eres Mio, Eres Mio.

Imperator Charlotte:Veo que tienes muchos sentimientos, Compañera.

Rossweisse:Hai.

Imperator Butcher:Oooohhh mi pobre y adorable Valquiria, Mirate, No eres mas que una Perdida de Tiempo. Aun tienes la probabilidad de acertar tu suerte mi adorable y Dulce Rossweisse.

Rossweisse:Hai Charlotte Aun tengo confianza en mi. Pero aun sentiré algo Sobre Issei, el siempre es muy Pervertido pero amigable y amoroso, pero ¿Por qué el me odia?.

Imperator Charlotte:No empieces con eso Compañera, Mejor relájate y concentrate en el plan de Liquidar a este Maldita Escoria de ese Tarado del Compañero de mi Enemigo Ddraig.

Rossweisse:Hai.

Por lo cual Rossweisse empezaba a dormir bajo la Luz de la Luna que estará apunto de eclipsar en 3 dias, ya que terminara el primer dia antes de la Medianoche mientras tanto Sakamoto y las Demas estan acampando en el Campo de las Flores durante la Noche.

Yaya:Fue un gran camino bien duro Onee-chan. Vaya que le dimos una buena tunda a las Sirvientas de esa Valquiria de Pacotilla.

Sona:Claro, Sakamoto uso su fuerza y habilidad que invoca a los Angeles Elementales, Sus Poderes son mas ineficientes para cualquier que se cruce con ella.

Yaya:Hai.

Sona:Por lo cual Yo hice que Sakamoto fuera una de nuestro ejército hace mucho tiempo.

En el Flashback.

Hace mucho tiempo un angel Caido Llamado Archangel Abbadon se enamoro de una Demonio llamada Eve que fue exiliada del Eden desde que desobedeció a Dios y Adan decidió abandonar a ella por su Desobediencia que ella Cometio uno de las Grandes tentaciones desde que comio el Fruto Prohibido, Por lo cual Eve se convirtió en una Demonio por su desobediencia y fue desterrada en el Inframundo excomulgada del Eden por sus Errores que cometió por lo cual Abbadon lo acogió a ella y Eve no pudo evitar que Abbadon sea el angel caído mas bello y apasionante de su vida, por lo cual decidieron vivir en Fuso como la Luna de Miel por que el decidió tener Relaciones sexuales con ella y después de que ellos tuvieron relaciones Sexuales nació una Bebe y Esa Bebe era Mio Sakamoto que nació Mitad Angel Caido y Mitad Demonio, por lo cual Abbadon y Eve la considero como su hija que mas la adora y la cuido con amor, un amor hacia su Amada Hija, desde que Sakamoto creció desde que era una Niña pequeña, Chaos Bridage asesino a Eve y Abbadon Horrorizado que uno de los Chaos Bridage matara a su Amada y la próxima era Su Hija Sakamoto, Sakamoto también vio a su Madre que esta Muerta y Lloro de tanto Sufrimiento por la Muerte de su madre ya que ella la quiere mucho pero por lo cual su Padre decidió enfrentarla y dice.

Abbadon:Corre Hija mia, No dejes que tu seas la próxima en ser Asesinada.

Sakamoto:Papa.

Abbandon:No te preocupes por mi, Preocupate por tu vida, Recuerda que te Quiero Mucho, Mio.

Sakamoto:Hai, Papa.

Por lo cual Sakamoto corrió y corrió para huir de Chaos Bridage desde que Su Madre Eve fue victima del Terrorismo de Chaos Bridage, ya que esta situación fue muy complicada pero al mismo tiempo, Sakamoto su puso a Llorar y Llorar por la Muerte de sus Padres incluso a su Propia Madre hasta que de pronto apareció Serafall y su Hermana pequeña Sona.

Serafall:¿Qué te paso Pequeñita?.

Sakamoto:Pérdi a Papa y Mama, No puede ser que Mama muriera y Papa, Papa se sacrifico para salvarme, Ahora estoy Sola, Estoy Sola.

Sakamoto se puso a Llorar de tanto Sufrimiento por la perdida de sus Padres desde que de pronto Serafall le abrazo a Sakamoto.

Serafall:Descuida, No llores mas. ¿Perdiste a tus Padres?.

Sakamoto:Hai

Serafall:y como se llamaban?.

Sakamoto:Mi Papa se llamaba Abandon y Mama se llama Eve.

Sona:El Angel Caido y la Demonio que fue excomulgada del Eden… creo que murieron, ¿Quién causo esa muerte?.

Sakamoto:Esos malvados Demonios Malos que mataron a mama, también era una Demonio Buena y ellos son los Malos, Demonios Malos mataron a Mama. Mama murió, Mama esta Muerta.

Serafall:Chaos Bridage, sabia que los perseguía, tenemos que Acogerla y llevar a Nuestra Casa Sona-chan.

Sona:O-Onee-chan.

Serafall:Es Nuestra Responsabilidad como Miembro del Ejercito Sitri acoger a uno de nuestras nuevas Reclutas.

Sona:Ya veo, ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?.

Sakamoto:Mio…Mio Sakamoto… pero Llamame Sakamoto.

Sona:Ya veo, eres muy Linda.

Por lo cual Sona la Abrazo con mucha ternura y por lo cual decidió acogerla como parte del Ejercito Sitri muchos años después Sakamoto tenia el presentimiento desde que ella creció, fue maldecida por la Sangre del angel Caido pero aunque tiene mucho amor hacia sus Fallecidos Padres a manos de Chaos Bridage, Sakamoto tenia el valor de salir de su Angel Caido interno y ser como una Demonio del Ejercito Sitri, entrenando y entrenando que se derramo su Sangre, Sudor y Lagrimas de tanta fueza Bruta y Sakamoto se dio cuenta de que su Existencia aun tiene su salvación y es Luchar como parte de una Guerrera del Ejercito Sitri y se dedica a Erradicar a todos los que son del Chaos Bridage.

Fin del Flashback.

Sona:Es por eso Yaya que Onee-chan acogió a Sakamoto aunque sea mitad angel caído y Mitad Demonio también su Sangre del Angel Caido lo ha maldecido y por eso su Sangre demonio lo purifico en convertirla en algo lo que es algo Sanguinario pero ella dedicio ponerse de su Parte.

Yaya:Ya Veo. ¿Y Donde esta ella?.

Sona:Esta teniendo una Meditacion. Pero si ella siempre sera una de las Nuestras Yaya, como una mejor amiga y también como una Hermana que tenemos ahora.

Yaya:Hai, muy bien, tenemos que descansar, espero que Sakamoto este bien.

Sona:Hai.

Sakamoto recordó su pasado y su Infancia.

Sakamoto:Madre, hare todo lo que pueda para encontrar la Manera de vengarte de los que te hicieron. Padre aunque seas un angel caído, Gracias por protegerme. Rossweisse no te dejare que hagas cualquier maldad que cometas, no te lo permitiré. Te lo cumplo, Si nos volvemos a ver, Te derrotare como la que te derrote hace mucho tiempo desde que eramos enemigas, No me importa si eres del Ejercito Gremory, Eres o no eres del Ejercito Gremory te encontrare en donde quiera que estes y te eliminare, no es el deseo de la venganza sino Una Promesa.


	9. Capitulo 7:El Efecto Invernal

Capitulo 7:El Efecto invernal.

En una Mañana nevada en el 2do Día Sona y el Resto del Ejercito Sitri están en un recorrido en un lugar cubierta de Nieve cuando este dia esta Nevada estan explorando en lugares llenas de Nieve.

Yaya:Parece muy Frio Onee-chan.

Sona:Si, creo que esta nevando.

Sakamoto:Hai. Lo esta nevando todo.

Sona:Eso mismo Sakamoto. Pero aun tenemos prisa, hoy es el 2do Dia, el Sol esta Eclipsando pero aun esta incompleto hasta que este completo en el 3er Dia.

Yaya:Mas bien decir, El Ultimo dia del Eclipse Final.

Sona:Tenemos que Avanzar rápidamente llegaremos hacia El Oraculo de La Infinidad lo mas pronto posible.

Yaya:Bien dicho Onee-chan.

Sakamoto:Hai.

Sona y las Demas estan en la Biblioteca abandonada recorriendo en las zonas mas Abandonadas en el medio de las Ruinas Abandonadas recorrieron y recorrieron alrededor de toda la Biblioteca Abandonada.

Sakamoto:Parece muy Silencioso aquí, pero es muy tranquilo este lugar.

Sona:Hai, Sin rastro de algún enemigo que este sobre nosotros

Sakamoto:Claro.

Por lo cual Se dirige hacia el Lago en el medio de esta Biblioteca Antigua.

Sakamoto:Hey ahí esta la lancha.

Sona:Creo que este va ser una entrada para llegar hacia el Oraculo.

Sakamoto:Hai.

Yaya:Pues vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, tenemos horas para llegar hacia el Oraculo.

Sakamoto:Muy bien.

Por lo cual Sona y las demás Subieron a la Lancha y empezó a usarlo para navegar en el Lago de la Biblioteca Abandonada en dar un recorrido en este Lugar mientras tanto en el Club Serafall los consejeros estan dando una reunión de las Situaciones mas pasivas sobre el 2do Dia.

Sirsechz:El 2do Dia. Quedan 2 dias antes de comenzar el Eclipse.

Odin:Pero esas Sicarias del Clan Sitri estan lo mas pronto posible a llegar hacia Rossweisse, seria una oportunidad de distraerla personalmente.

Sirsechz:Hai, seria muy bueno, Azazel informa el estado de esta situación.

Azazel:Bueno, les informare algo muy importante asi que tenemos buenas y malas Noticias.

Michael:¿Qué Paso Azazel?.

Azazel:Las Buenas son de que Issei y los demás del Ejercito Gremory encontró a Xenovia en las Ruinas Pantanosas.

Michael:Perfecto.

Odin:Eso fue un respiro, lo hace bien ese pequeño Mocoso.

Azazel:Pero la mala noticia es de que El Nivel de esta situación sobre Esa Valquiria de Pacotilla su aumento de Ira y Odio va hacia 69%, esto concluirá de que si eso toca al 3er Dia antes de que llegue la medianoche…. Todos vamos a morir.

Hades:Esto me dio la Mala Pinta. La situación aun sigue creciendo al nivel máximo.

Sirsechz:Espero que Issei encuentre a Koneko-chan en el Area Contaminado.

Odin:¿Quieres decir? ¿La Casa de los Fantasmas?.

Sirsechz:Claro.

Odin:Ese lugar esta infestado de Zombies y cosas asi. Espero que ese Mocoso sobreviva de este infierno toxico.

Hades:Por Otro lado, mis Siervos de mi ejercito estará acargo de patrullar toda el area, también ellos van a acompañar al Clan Sitri por cierta ocasión.

Sirsechz:Ya veo.

Michael:Espero que el Clan Sitri se lleven bien con tus siervos.

Hades:No te preocupes ellos son muy serviciales y simpaticos, creeme ellos tienen sus beneficios.

Sirsechz:Tenemos Tiempo para estar atentos a toda la situación, cuando estén completos, Issei y los demás se van a reunir en el Club Serafall y empezar a Progresar el plan de detener a Rossweisse de una vez por todas, lo haremos para que esto no caiga en la destrucción que sufrimos por este problema.

Michael:El Eclipse aun esta en proceso todavía pero nos dara tiempo para encontrar a Koneko de una vez.

Odin:Espero que no tarda este Mocoso o sino seremos asesinados o masacrados por la Niña Malcriada de Rossweisse.

Hades:No te preocupes Vejestorio, mis Siervos también con mis agentes de protección especial al igual que el Clan Sitri, ellos son Sicarios del Inframundo.

Mientras tanto en el Oraculo de la Infinidad Rossweisse sentía la sensación cuando esta nevando y que comenzara a Nevar en todo el Oraculo de la Infinidad mientras que esta Mirando el Sistema Solar.

Rossweisse:Que frio. Que Frio… aun el Eclipse esta en Proceso hoy es el 2do Dia. Y aun estos Ñoños no entregaran a mi hermano, estúpidos Zoquetes, me estan agotando mi Paciencia.

Imperator Charlotte:Oye, Oye, Tranquilizate Compañera no te exageres tanto Querida, aun va poner en deuda esta situación asi que tenga mucha paciencia, aun va estar muy pronto…Creeme.

Rossweisse:Ya veo. Aun tengo tiempo para empezar a Pensar en como Acabar con mi estúpido hermano pequeño, con esto podre dar ventaja en Todo.

Por lo cual Aparecio Gamma.

Gamma-41:Rossweisse-sama.

Rossweisse:Ahora ¿Qué pasa Gamma?

Gamma-41:Los Siervos de Hades estan también en caceria contra ti, Según Mis estadísticas son Similares a las Sicarios del Ejercito Sitri.

Rossweisse:Hades, este Tipo que me saca de quicio y que siempre me lleva de mal a peor. Asi que estos Sicarios quieren liquidarme, dos cabezas piensas mejor que una.

Gamma-41:Tenemos muchas desventajas pero por razón, Eucliwood-san estará en mejoramiento mientras que los demás como Fear y Bongo estan dando el mejor entrenamiento para mejorar sus Habilidades de combate para la misión del exterminio de Issei Gremory.

Rossweisse:Muy buena elección Gamma, aseguranse de acabar con estos fastidiosos Sicarios empezando con el Ejercito Sitri y de ahí, eliminen uno por uno a los del Ejercito de Hades.

Gamma-41:Hai…Rossweisse-sama.

Rossweisse:Seguiran las Indicaciones de Fear y Bongo-kun, Fear les guiara hacia donde van a darles una buena tunda a los Sicarios estos mientras que Bongo-kun tendrá un nuevo trabajo de liquidar a estas escorias de los Siervos de Hades asi que es una misión importante para liquidar a estos Zoquetes de una vez por todas. Ahora.

Gamma-41:Estoy A tus Ordenes Rossweisse-sama.

Rossweisse:Bien, que empiece la Caceria, ¿quieren cazarme? Que les parece que mis Robots también harán una caceria contra Ustedes. Un juego de caceria sera muy divertido.

Por lo cual Las Robots Gamma decidieron aniquilar al Ejercito Sitri y la Exterminacion del Ejercito de Hades mientras tanto en el Barrio de Neo Tokyo El Ejercito de Hades estan luchando contra los Zombies Demonios.

Alexander:Asi que estos Zombies quieren fiesta, pues los dare Fiesta Funki, que siga la fiesta Baby.

Sakura:Nunca Cambias Alexander-kun.

Hanna:Pero aun sigo el Ritmo, Yukari vamos, tenemos que acabar con esos sacos de Huesos Mutantes.

Yukari:Hai.

Alexander:Bien, es hora de dar el Sabor del Mambo de la Muerte, Impulso Magnetico, Aceleraccion Sobrecarga. Invoco la Espada Vampirica.

Por lo cual Alexander Invoco la Espada Vampirica y los demás estan acomodando la Posicion de combate por lo cual Alexander ataca a los Zombies con su Espada mientras que Sakura recibe los grandes golpes contra los Zombies mientras que Cactus Jack usan sus pistolas para atacar contra los Zombies.

Cactus Jack:Sigue el ritmo Alexander-san, recuerda tus técnicas que te enseñe muchacho.

Alexander:Hai Jack-Sensei.

Por lo cual Alexander y Cactus Jack realizaron los movimientos de Ataque para derrotar a los Demonios Zombies con su espada vampirica y su Pistola con balas Sagradas mientras que Hanna y Yukari usaron sus poderes de la Guadaña y el Baculo de Hielo, por lo cual Hanna le rebanaron a los Zombies con su Guadaña y Yukari congela a ellos con su Baculo de Hielo hasta desintegrarse.

Hanna:Tienes un Buen Ritmo Yukari.

Yukari:Arigato Hanna-chan.

Sakura:No olvides mi estrategia de una Luchadora de Lucha Libre.

Por lo cual Sakura usa las técnicas de lucha libre con el Suplex y también con la llave rompe cráneos y con algo de golpes laterales hasta la técnica mas poderosa de toda la historia conocida como El Super Mega Suplex Mortal por lo cual Los Zombies fueron derrotados.

Yukari:Sugoii Sakura-chan.

Hanna:Tus Movimientos de Lucha libres son eróticamente perfectos.

Por lo cual Sakura se sonroja de vergüenza por lo que dice Hanna.

Sakura:Oye… deja de decir puras palabras Pervertidas, Pervertida, Pervertida y Super Pervertida.

Hanna:Oye, no soy como el Hermano pequeño de Rias Gremory.

Sakura:De igualmanera eres super pervertida que Issei-kun.

Hanna:Callate tetas musculosa.

Sakura:No me digas tetas Musculosa.

En la Cual Yukari esta suspirando lo que Hanna y Sakura discuten.

Yukari:Por dios, ellas no pueden hacer nada que pelear, bueno Chicas aun tenemos que recorrer en llegar hacia esa Valquiria como parte de una Distraccion.

Hanna:Oh si. Ya recuerdo.

Sakura:Hai, Hai, lo que tu dijiste, Ok ganaste Hanna pero no te pases Ok.

Hanna:Lo que tu digas Sakura-chan.

Cactus Jack:Muy bien, aun tenemos asuntos que Atender asi que sigan avanzando.

Hanna:Hai.

Sakura:Entendido Jack-sensei.

Alexander:A tus ordenes Senpai.

Yukari:Hai Jack-Sensei.

Por lo cual los chicos estan avanzando con una misión de defensa contra la Amenaza de Rossweisse mientras tanto Sirsechz y los demás estan dando un gran discusión sobre la situaciones del estado de Emergencia.

Sirsechz:A todos los Habitantes del Infierno les habla los consejeros de Midgard, Señoras y Señores les comunicamos sinceramente por un aviso de emergencia para una situación que hemos enfrentado en todo este tiempo, Hoy es el 2do Dia antes de comenzar el cataclismo, pero no se alarmen solo para dar un aviso urgente de que este Eclipse es parte de las Acciones Terroristas causada por Rossweisse Hellscythe, la Ex Miembro de la Division de mi ejercito que en la cual ella se involucro en las Acciones Terroristas del Chaos Bridage, en ciertas ocasiones.

Odin:Por cierta manera fuimos amenazados por esa Valquiria de Pacotilla de que si no entregamos a uno de los miembros del ejercito a fuerza, nos matara a todos hasta incluye a ustedes.

Sirsechz:Pero hemos contratado a uno de los Mejores Agentes para retrasar las Acciones Terroristas de esa Valquiria Enfermiza como Rossweisse, asi que por su seguridad, quiero que evacuen el area y vayan a sus Refugios por su seguridad de Midgard, no salgan de sus hogares, no salgan a ningún refugio hasta encontrar la solución de resolver las situaciones sobre la Amenaza de Rossweisse por ciertas razones Mis hermanos y el resto de mi ejercito esta buscando a uno de los que también fueron miembros del ejercito y que fueron oficialmente Reclutados solo falta a nuestra arma secreta que estará en cualquier lugar, en otra parte los Agentes de Hades también tendrá el beneficio de usar las Estadisticas de ataque contra las amenazas terroristas del Chaos Bridage, recuerde que creeame o no, Nuestra Criminal Rossweisse es o no es Miembro de Chaos Bridage asi que, que no cunda el pánico a todos ustedes, no se alarmen pero también vayan a sus refugios y no salgan, repito, que no salgan de sus refugios hasta terminar el asunto del terrorismo. Gracias por su Comprension.

Michael:¿Funciono?.

Azazel:Al parecer muchos de los Habitantes del Infierno se fueron a refugiarse al 100%, creo que estamos apunto de perfeccionar las cosas tal como pensamos.

Sirsechz:Excelente, a este paso tenemos que concentrarnos y hacer que nuestros mejores agentes como las de Hades pueden dar la probabilidad de Retrasar el Ataque Terrorista de Rossweisse.

Hades:Lo has hecho muy bien mi viejo enemigo.

Sirsechz:No me lo agradezcas.

Odin:Pero de igualmanera no te fiaremos de ti.

Hades:Ya lo se Vejestorio, aun por mi circunstancias tenemos que seguir en estos procesos de dar ventaja a este Problema, veo mucha nieve aquí afuera pero el eclipse aun esta incompleto hasta mañana que es.

Azazel:El Ultimo dia, Esa Mugrosa Valquiria nos matara a todos y esto afecta a no solo a los Habitantes del infierno sino, a nosotros hasta incluye a Issei y a los demás.

Michael:Los Tiempos cambian, estamos en una situación muy delicada y aquí llego los tiempos difíciles.

Sirsechz:Es un Dia Muy triste para nosotros, seria mejor ponernos en guardia cuando algo ocurra.

Odin:Espero que esto se resuelva ahora, aun tenemos tiempo y este tiempo es ahora.

Sirsechz:Tienes razón Odin, es ahora o nunca asi que seguiremos progresando y avisar a Issei sobre mas problemas.

Por lo cual Ellos estan puesto en acción para asi contactar a Issei y a los demás sobre las situaciones difíciles que estan involucrando la gran situación de emergencia mientras tanto en El Lago de la Biblioteca Abandonada, Sona y las demás estan en un recorrido para llegar hacia El Oraculo de la Infinidad.

Yaya:Aun tenemos que llegar hacia El Oraculo pero aquí parece muy silencioso y esta muy nevado que nunca.

Sakamoto:Creo que tenemos un atajo y debemos entrar aquí.

Yaya:Wow, creo que si debe ser. Adelante tenemos cosas que atender en distraer a Rossweisse, atrazar.

Por lo cual esta sonando la Radio de Transmision.

Sirsechz:Sona, Yaya y Sakamoto, tenemos malas noticias.

Sona:¿Qué sucedió Sirsechz-sama?.

Sirsechz:¿vieron el Eclipse últimamente?.

Yaya:En realidad si, lo vimos desde que anocheció vi un eclipse y esta incompleto por algo, ¿pero a que se debe el eclipse?.

Sirsechz:Pues en realidad el Eclipse es el Problema.

Yaya:¿Qué dices?.

Azazel:El Eclipse fue compuesta Por esa Valquiria de Pacotilla, cuando llegue el dia final que es mañana antes de que Issei este en la Presencia de Rossweisse, si no esta Issei con nosotros…. Es posible de que seremos aniquilados Por ella pero de forma Brutal.

Sakamoto:Rossweisse, Maldita. Asi que nos quiere asesinar a ambos uno por uno, sera mejor que nos apresuremos ya que es el 2do Dia, tenemos que Intervernir lo mas Pronto posible, tenemos que detenerla lo mas Pronto Posible. Sirsechz-sama, aun estamos en el medio del Oraculo de la Infinidad aun tenemos tiempo.

Sirsechz:Entiendo. Has que distraiga a Rossweisse de forma posible, todo depende de ustedes en evitar en esta catástrofe, por suerte tenemos a nuestra caballeria.

Yaya:¿y quien es la Caballeria?

Hades:Mis Sirvientes.

Sona:Esa Voz, Tu.

Hades:No te alarmes Querida, también estoy preocupado en acabar con esa Valquiria de Pacotilla de forma estratégica asi que no te alarmes.

Yaya:Ya veo.

Sakamoto:de igualmaneras esto nos dara tiempo para distraerla.

Sirsechz:Ok, espero que esto funcione y les deseo muy buena suerte a ustedes.

Sona:Hai, Gracias.

Por lo cual se termino la transmisión.

Sakamoto:Muy bien, iremos los pronto posible de una vez.

Fear:No esta vez.

De repente apareció Fear y el Ejercito de las Robots Gamma.

Sakamoto:Tu.

Fear:Ja,ja,ja. Es tiempo de una dulce venganza por haber lastimado a Eucliwood. Para esto Rossweisse Nee-sama me prestaron sus preciosas maquinas de matar para considerar a una de ustedes… "Eliminadas"

Sona:Esto viene de mala Pinta.

Yaya:Esto no me cabe duda.

Sakamoto:No tenemos tiempo, acaban con esas Robots yo me encargo de ese demonio.

Sona:Muy Bien, Sakamoto te encargo del enemigo, acabaremos con esas Robots. Espero que llegue justo a tiempo.

Fear:Sera muy divertido… Unidad Gamma aniquilen a las Sicarias del Ejercito Sitri.

Gamma-50:Comenzar eliminación del Ejercito Sitri.

Gamma-53:Activar Protocolo de aniquilar a los Invasores.

Fear:Que empiece la pelea.

Ahí empiece la pelea con Fear y las Robots Gamma.

Sona:Yaya, no hay necesidad de fusionarnos para esto tengo un truco bajo mi manga.

Yaya:Wow, Onee-chan tu si tienes muchas ambiciones.

Sona:Ok. Habilidad en Accion, Potencia De Habilidad de Combate, Postura de Mantis.

Por lo cual Sona uso la Habilidad de combate de Postura de Mantis para enfrentar contra las Robots dando golpes críticos contra una de las Robots Gamma.

Yaya:Tienes mucho talento de ser la Lider del Ejercito Sitri.

Sona:Bien dicho Yaya.

Yaya:Bien también voy a luchar contigo.

Por lo cual Sona y Yaya estan empezando una pelea contra las Robots mientras que Sakamoto esta enfrentando contra Fear.

Fear:Pagaras por hacerle daño a Eucliwood Angel Caido. Iniciar Simulador de Ataque, Espada de los Impuros, Activado.

Por lo cual Fear Invoco a su Espada y Sakamoto empezó a usar su Reppumaru para confrontar contra Fear en la cual Sakamoto iniciara su primer ataque contra Fear pero ella lo esquiva y empieza a atacarla pero lo Bloquea y lo vuelve a atacar pero Fear lo Bloquea con su Espada y Sakamoto le recibe un golpe en el estomago a Fear que queda poca arrodillada por el Golpe que Recibio Sakamoto.

Fear:Ja, No esta mal Angel Caido.

Ella le escupió sangre y empezó a contratacarla con una patada dando una rodillazo a Sakamoto en el Estomago y Sakamoto le escupe sangre y Fear le recibe un puñetazo en la cara hasta quedarla arrastrada y tirada mientras que Sakamoto esta siguiendo levantando con dificultad.

Fear:Te dije que yo te superaría Sakamoto.

Sakamoto:¿Eso Crees?.

Por lo cual Sakamoto esta usando sus poderes de Invocar angeles Elementales.

Sakamoto:Cambiar Variacion, Angel de Hielo.

Por lo cual su espada se convierte la de Hielo y comenzó a contratacar contra Fear por lo cual Sakamoto esta empezando a atacar a Fear pero ella lo esquiva y le va recibir un rodillazo pero Sakamoto lo Bloquea y lo empuza hasta que también se le regreso a Fear y le escupe sus sangre hasta dar un puñetazo en la Cara con mucha Fuerza pero Fear Sigue de pie y ella empieza a contratacarla pero Sakamoto lo interviene dando el Ataque de hielo.

Sakamoto:Congelate Engendra del Infierno.

Por lo cual Fear se paralizo del congelamiento de Sakamoto.

Fear:Maldicion, me esta congelando todo….Grrrrrr, siento frialdad en mi cuerpo.

Mientras que Sona y Yaya esta luchando contra las Robots Gamma con sus habilidades de Ninjas.

Sona:Jutsu de Mantis Venenosa, Golpe Venenoso.

Por lo cual Sona lo ataca con Su Jutsu Venenoso contra las Robots Gamma mientras que Yaya usan sus patadas y golpes laterales para seguir atacando contra Ellas.

Yaya:Muy fácil que digamos, enfrentando con esas Bestias Mecanicas.

Sona:No complica todo esto aun seguiremos acabando con estas Maquinas Asesinas, asi que andando.

Yaya:Hai.

En la Cual Sona y Yaya siguieron luchando contra las malignas Maquinas de Rossweisse mientras tanto en el Neo Tokyo los Chicos del Ejercito de Hades siguieron explorando en las Zonas Contaminadas por los desechos toxicos en Neo Tokyo.

Cactus Jack:Tenemos que ser cautelosos de cualquier forma. Seria muy importante conocer las debilidades del enemigo.

Hanna:Seria mejor que iremos hacia el Oraculo de Hierro, tenemos que seguir la corriente en acabar con esa Valquiria de Pacotilla.

Sakura:Como siempre contigo Hanna. Siempre, siempre y siempre contigo por que quieres acabar con esa Valquiria de Pacotilla que tu siempre dices.

Hanna:Mira quien dice Tetas Musculosas.

Sakura:Ya Callate mejor Pechos Planos.

Por lo cual Hanna avergonzada de que ella tiene pechos Planos.

Hanna:No tu cállate Tetas Musculosas.

Por lo cual Hanna esta agarrando y apretando los pechos en hacer que Sakura este gimiendo de lo normal.

Sakura:Y-Ya Calmate Hanna. Cielos santos Hanna, siempre pervertida, Pervertida de Pechos Planos.

Hanna:¿Pervertida de Pechos Planos?, tu eres la Pervertida por que siempre tienes Tetas Musculosas.

Sakura:y que si tengo Tetas Musculosas, Alexander-kun siempre las admira y siempre son perfectas, por lo cual también tuvimos sexo, el me hace el Sexo con mis Pechos y tu ¿que haces?, siempre fuiste ordeñada por Yukari-chan.

Yukari se siente apenada desde que Hanna tiene siempre sus pechos Planos y ella tuvieron sexo con los pechos planos de Hannah.

Hanna:No te metas con Yukari-san y además Alexander siempre me cuida por que yo soy como una Loli, Yukari y yo Somos como las Lolis mas lindas de todo el Ejercito de Hades. Al menos que también Yukari y yo tengamos sexo con tus Tetas Musculosas.

Sakura se esta apunto de sonrojarse a la máxima potencia que se siente avergonzada lo que dice Hanna.

Sakura:Ha-Ha-Hanna…..rayos contigo en vez de insultarme, siempre piensas en cosas lascivas con mis pechos. Etto…. ¿te gusta mis pechos aunque sean musculosas?.

Hanna:Bueno, a Yukari y a mi, si nos gusta. A Yukari y yo nos gustaría tener sexo con tus Tetas Musculosas.

Sakura:Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..Hanna pervertida. Siempre tu y Yukari son pervertidas en ver lascivamente mis Pechos.

Alexander:Tipico del Yuri. No es asi Jack-sensei.

Cactus Jack:Si se trata de chicas, aun tienes tiempo de dar lo costumbre.

Hanna:A demás Alexander-san también puede participar en que nosotras tengamos sexo con sus Pechos.

Alexander:Trato hecho Hanna-san.

Pero por lo cual Yukari le dio un golpe en la cabeza mientras que el esta dando un derrame nasal.

Yukari:Alexander-kun Bakka, Hentai. Piensas engañar a tu esposa con las Tetas Musculosas de Sakura-chan. Eso fue infiel de tu parte, cuando termine este asunto sobre Rossweisse, tendre que enseñarte modales sobre lo que es la Conducta Lasciva delante de las esposas Lolis.

Hanna:¿Esposa?.

Sakura:Rayos Yukari, eres tan pervertida que no tienes remedio.

En la cual Yukari también le recibe un golpe doble para ellas.

Yukari:Ustedes son de las Peores. Pervertidas de siempre. Hanna aun sigues siendo mi pervertida favorita al igual que Alexander-kun. ¿No es asi Esposo?.

Alexander:Hai…Yukari-chan.

Yukari:Cuantas veces tengo que decir que no digas Yukari-chan asi, dime. Si Cariño.

Alexander:Oh Vamos, Dame mas complicado Cariño.

Yukari:Asi esta mejor.

Sakura/Hanna:Yukari-chan Pervertida.

En la cual Yukari se siente mas de enojo y le recibe un doble golpe con ellas.

Yukari:No me estén estereotipándome delante de mi esposo.

Cactus Jack:Santo Cielos contigo Yukari, no tienes ningún valor agregado pero bueno seguiremos avanzando.

Los Chicos siguieron el Recorrido en Neo Tokio hasta que derrepente.

Hanna:¿Qué fue eso?.

Cactus Jack:Algo me dice que esto huele muy mal.

Alexander:Conosco a esto, Malditas Maquinas Repugnantes. Sabia que esta aquí.

Yukari:y no estan solas, hay alguien también.

Por lo cual apareció Bongo y la unidad de las Robots Gamma.

Bongo:Bongo esta aquí.

Sakura:Pero que semejante orangután.

Bongo:Bongo no tolerar insultos, Bongo acabar con ustedes, Bongo aniquilar a estos zoquetes, Bongo servir a Rossweisse-sensei.

Sakura:Creo que la Mascota de esa Valquiria de Pacotilla quiere jugar rudo, a ver que si puede con mi fuerza bruta, Demonio contra bestia seria muy chévere.

Yukari:Tu lo dices Sakura-chan.

Hanna:Has que rebote tus sensuales tetas musculosas, por eso apuesto por ti por que eres mi amiga y mi amante.

Sakura:Como siempre contigo Hanna.

Yukari:Cuando acabe con esto, te recibire el castigo que vas a merecer por decir cosas Lascivas delante de mi esposo.

Por lo cual Yukari invoca su Baculo de Hielo mientras que estan en una poscicion de combate para luchar contra la amenaza de Bongo y las Robots Gamma y empezaron el combate contra los Legionarios de Rossweisse Mientras tanto Sakamoto y las demás siguieron luchando en la Biblioteca abandonada confrontando contra Fear y las Robots Gamma en la cual Sona y Yaya aniquilaron a todas las Robots mientras que Sakamoto sigue en la confrontación contra Fear.

Fear:Es inútil contra mi, Angel Caido, terminaras aniquilada y seras un trofeo para Rossweisse-sama cuando estes muerta, ella estará complacida de tu muerte.

Sakamoto:No te lo permitiré que sigas haciendo esto, aun tengo tiempo para confrontar contra ella personalmente.

Fear:Como quieras, de igual manera, muere.

Por lo cual Fear va intentar a atacar a Sakamoto pero Sakamoto usa su fuerza elemental con el poder de su Reppumaru.

Sakura:Angel Deadly Frost.

Por lo cual Sakamoto ataca a Fear con el poder del angel de hielo y luego Fear se Quedo paralizada del efecto de Reppumaru.

Fear:N-No Puedo moverme, estoy en desventaja.

Por lo cual Sakamoto esta usando su ataque final contra Fear.

Sakamoto:Repuzzan.

Uso su ataque angelical contra Fear y una vez mas Fear ha sido derrotada por el Poder angelical de Sakamoto.

Fear:Arrrrg, No puede ser….Imposible.

Sakamoto:Sentiste el Poder de Reppuzan?. Es el movimiento final conocido como El Latigo de Baraquiel, es funcional para los angeles caidos como yo, Papa dice que sere siempre fuerte cuando acabe con los que le hicieron daño a mi mama. Y ahora estas acabada Fear In Cube.

Por lo cual Sakamoto derroto a Fear hasta que se escupió y vomito mucha sangre hasta quedar arrastrada e inconciente.

Fear:Tipico… Tipico de tu parte. Bueno al final quede arrastrada ante este Angel Caido como tu Sakamoto Mio, Rossweisse Nee-sama, perdóname por mi derrota, Vengame por mi por favor, Ro-Ross-Rossweisse Nee-sama.

Sakamoto:Tal vez, yo mismo he maldecido la Sangre del Angel Caido, por que al final no me aceptaran como un demonio que soy, aunque soy mitad demonio y mitad angel caído… aun aprenderé a apreciar mi sangre del angel caído que tengo… Rossweisse, preparate por que estare aquí para acabar contigo, te lo prometo.

Sona:Sakamoto lo aprendió muy bien.

Yaya:Hai.

Sona:Siempre hay alguien alrededor de todo lo que ama, a pesar de que aunque fue maldecida por su Sangre del Angel Caido ella siempre tendrá el motivo de ser alguien que puede ser ella misma, una demonio hecho y derecho.

Yaya:Hai, bien seguiremos avanzando, Rossweisse debe tramar algo y esto no nos va gustar para Nada.

Sona:Tu lo has dicho Yaya-chan.

Sakamoto:Ok, no hay tiempo que perder en marcha.

En la cual Sakamoto se va dirigir hacia el Oraculo de la Infinidad para intervenir el Plan de Rossweisse mientras tanto en la otra parte Issei y los demás confirmaron la Situacion sobre del 2do dia mientras que el eclipse aun sigue en proceso.

Serafall:El 2do Dia y vaya que esta nevando mucho.

Issei:Si, nieve por todas partes.

Xenovia:Pero aun el eclipse esta en proceso, Maldita Rossweisse, con que quiere causar muchos problemas después de que Sasaki causo todo esto en traicionar a Issei, vaya que metimos la pata bien metida con el, en serio pero si fue una lección que nosotras aprendimos, Nunca dejes solo a un familiar por una persona que sea mejor que otro.

Irina:Por cierta forma, nadie es culpable pero somos responsables por los daños que ocasionamos y la tracion hacia Issei, fue que nos hizo pagar el precio que tenemos que enmendar nuestros errores. Issei hay algo que te voy a contarte la verdad.

Issei:¿Qué Paso Irina?.

Rias:Pues la verdad tu no eres el Unico que te sentiste culpable por aquella vez también yo, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Akeno hasta incluye Koneko, Gasper y Kiba, también somos culpables por haberte traicionado, pero fue un mal entendido, nos dimos cuenta que lo que hicimos contigo estuvo mal y deberas cuanto lo siento issei, nos sentimos culpables.

Kiba:Todos cometemos errores y bien graves Issei-kun.

Akeno:Es por eso Issei que ahora nos toca a nosotras a limpiar nuestros pecados de tracion hacia ti Issei-kun por que te queremos.

Gasper:Issei-senpai, sea lo que sea, siempre te apoyare, siempre te ayudare en las emergencias que tenemos hasta incluye podemos formar un buen equipo para cualquier estrategia.

Asia:Onii-chan, sabes que te amo, y siempre estaras en mi corazón Onii-chan.

Issei:Ya veo, creo que todos hemos notado la realidad, no solo yo, sino ustedes también no han sido limpiados del Pecador Original, pero finalmente recobre mi conciencia por haber dado cuenta de que todo este odio hacia ustedes seria mucho peor que nunca, por eso no volveremos a repetir este error nunca mas, sea lo que sea… estare preparado para cualquier cosa y no permitiré que pase cosas que sucedió anteriormente. Tenemos que encontrar Koneko-chan aun queda tiempo hoy el 2do dia, tenemos mas tiempo asi que tenemos que ir hacia la Camara de los Fantasmas y encontrar a Koneko-chan lo mas pronto posible.

Serafall:Bien por ti Issei-chan, pero este lugar parece muy hostil asi que tenemos que mantenernos firmes para cualquier peligro.

Issei:Claro.

Por lo cual Recibieron una transmisión en la radio de comunicación.

Odin:Chico, soy yo Odin.

Issei:Odin-sama.

Odin:Al fin encontraste a la amazona, bien por ti Mocoso, pero tenemos malas noticias.

Issei:Si, lo se, el 2do dia antes del eclipse.

Odin:Wow parece que me cortaste la escena Mocoso, pero bueno, hay una sola alternativa, tendras que detener a Rossweisse antes del ultimo dia, tenemos 14 horas antes de que esto puede ocurrir cualquier cataclismo, creo que esa Valquiria mal hablada nos va matar a todos antes de la medianoche.

Issei:Pero para esto esto tengo que encontrar a Nuestra Koneko-chan, Odin-sama, aun tenemos mas tiempo antes de la 2da Noche del 2do Dia y falta como 14 horas con 20 minutos aun queda probabilidad para llegar hacia Rossweisse Nee-san, pero al menos claro que Sona y las demás estan llegando antes que nosotros para la intervención.

Odin:No solo a esas Sicarios, también a los del ejercito de ese mocoso del rey del inframundo.

Rias:Hades.

Odin:Eso mismo dije. Bueno, Apurate mocoso, no pierdas tiempo con tus tonterías el tiempo es oro, no sabemos en el dia final que consecuencias pueden traer no solo a nosotros sino a tus amigos y a tu familia.

Issei:Por eso mismo dije,Si Rossweisse Nee-san quiere Guerra, la tendrá.

Rias:Yo apoyo a Issei, Puede que Rossweisse quiere hacer algo que esto puede llegar las consecuencias, pero no mantendremos la calma en ver que ella esta causando tantos horrores que esto nos afecte a nosotros.

Serafall:Si issei quiere ir a recoger a su pequeña nekomata, yo estoy de acuerdo. Como soy consejera de Midgard y Comandante del Ejercito Sitri Rias, Akeno estarán al mando para dirigir las tropas del ejercito Gremory listos para una Guerra infernal.

Odin:Pero…¿Estas seguro de que ustedes van hacia la pequeña Nekomata antes de que llegue el dia final?.

Akeno:Si Issei esta preparado para recuperar a Koneko-chan, yo estoy con el.

Kiba:Tambien yo. Issei-kun aun esta casi preparado para enmendar sus errores de su pasado.

Xenovia:Yo tengo mucha fe hacia el y estoy seguro de que el pasara la Prueba final en la Camara de los Fantasmas. Issei es como mi hermano al igual que Asia, por eso sea lo que sea, yo también quiero luchar contra Rossweisse con Issei.

Irina:Con la fuerza de la voluntad que tenemos, estamos listos para luchar y seguir adelante sin ninguna consecuencia.

Rias:En cierta forma, Akeno, Asia y yo estamos al mando para dirigir la marcha de la guerra que estamos apunto de entrar.

Issei:En cierta forma, primero lo primero iremos por Koneko-chan lo mas posible, cuando este Koneko-chan aquí antes del ultimo dia, iremos a reunir con ustedes en el Club Serafall y pensar una futura solución a esta situación que estamos enfrentando, una situación muy delicada asi que, cuando este Koneko-chan con nosotros, nos reuniremos a ustedes en el Club Serafall y resolver esta situación.

Odin:Jum… tienes muchas ambiciones Chiquillo, Ok. Sirsechz esta desesperado sobre esta situación, sino apuramos ahora. Todo estará perdido.

Rias:Hare todo lo que pueda por Koneko-chan.

Asia:Hai.

Issei:Totalmente de acuerdo.

Akeno:Ara ara, esa aventura cada vez es muy divertido Ufufufu.

Xenovia:Bien, creo que tenemos tiempo suficiente, seria pan comido en recoger a Koneko-chan.

Kiba:No tanto Xenovia, Aun tenemos que tener mucho cuidado en este lugar asi, hay que asegurarnos lo mas pronto posible y ponernos en marcha pase lo que pase.

Xenovia:Ok, tendre que usar mi Duradal para cualquier cosa.

Issei:Wow, por eso tienes muchas habilidades con las espadas.

Xenovia:Je,je,je, Gracias Issei, por eso me disfrute contigo teniendo sexo anal contigo junto con Asia e Irina.

Issei se sonroja de la vergüenza que Xenovia lo esta diciendo.

Rias:Acuerdate también que lo hice con tu hermana mayor Issei, no recuerdas, se sintió rico lo que hiciste con el Sexo Anal, hasta quedarme bien Chiquitiado mi trasero Issei.

Akeno:Ara ara, eso si fue muy pervertido, Issei-kun le encanta tener sexo anal con las niñas. Ufufufu.

Issei:Ooooooh, Oh, Oh S….Shit.

Kiba:Je,je,je,je Issei-kun siempre con la total falta de vergüenza amigo.

Issei:Ok, Ok. bueno, bueno no tanto pero. Es parte de que esta lujuria sea mi ultima salvación para demostrar quien es en verdad mis verdaderos enemigos y cuando llegue el momento…estare listo para cualquier cosa para seguir luchando y proteger a todos mis seres queridos sin importar nada.

Irina:Yo te apoto Amigo.

Serafall:Siempre tienes buenas ambiciones Issei-chan pero la Proxima vez, tambien me participare en tus Obscenidades Issei-chan y te lo cumplo.

Issei:Bueno, Ok. Es tiempo de ir hacia Koneko-chan.

Kiba:Proxima parada hacia la Camara de los Fantasmas.

Gasper:Kyaaaa, la casa de Koneko-chan es espantoso, tengo miedito.

Por lo cual Gasper se esconde en su caja para no ver cosas macabras.

Kiba:Bien timido es Gasper. Issei-kun.

Issei:Tu sabes que el le tiene miedo los que esta la casa de Koneko-chan.

Kiba:Bien, es ahora o nunca. Iremos por Koneko-chan ahora.

Rias:Muy bien, a todas las unidades, iremos hacia la Busqueda de Koneko-chan ahora.

Por lo cual Issei y sus aliados estarán dirigidos hacia la Camara de los Fantasmas para llegar hacia Koneko, por lo cual emprendieron la misión de encontrar a Koneko en la Camara de los Fantasmas para asi reunir a los consejeros al Club Serafall para pensar futuras soluciones de esta Situacion de emergencia.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA.

CONCLUIRA EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO.


	10. Capitulo 8:El Sonido de la Bestia

Capitulo 8:El Sonido de la Bestia.

En la 2nda noche del invierno, Issei y sus aliados estan en La Camara de los Fantasmas en Busqueda de Koneko por lo cual este lugar llena de Pila de Cadaveres y huesos por todas partes cubiertas de sangre.

Issei:Santo Cielos, pero bueno, ahí esta… La Camara de los Fantasmas, no sabia que Koneko-chan haría estas…. Cosas.

Kiba:Las Apariencias engaña Issei-kun.

Issei:Totalmente Kiba.

Irina:La Guarida de Koneko-chan es como un cementerio llena de Cadaveres, eso es como un verdadero Necropolis similar a la de Rossweisse.

Rias:Puede ser.

Gasper:Ese si da miedito.

Issei:¿y por que hay muchos cadáveres en todos lados?.

Rias:Koneko-chan vivio en una vida que su pasión son la mutilación, Mutilan a sus enemigos y a los que se cruzan. Ella es la Bestia hecha de carne y acero.

Issei:Orale.

Asia:Eso me impresiona Onee-sama.

Akeno:Ara, ara Ufufufu, su casa parece muy sanguinaria.

Xenovia:Puede ser que si.

Akeno:Pero tenemos que mantenerse firmes ahora, aquí la guarida de Koneko es como aparte del cementerio es como un Infierno llena de Zombies que también fueron Mutilados por Koneko.

Issei:Oh si. Cierto, parece que no somos bienvenidos aquí. Pero he venido por nuestra Koneko-chan pase lo que pase..

Asia:Onii-chan, ese lugar me da escalofríos.

Por lo cual Issei le abraza a Asia para mantenerse protegida.

Asia:El Abrazo es dulce Onii-chan, Arigato.

Issei:No hay de que Asia, estas a salvo contigo.

Asia:Hai Onii-chan.

Por lo cual Issei y sus aliados estan en un recorrido en la Camara de los Fantasmas mientras tanto Cactus Jack y sus aliados estan enfrentando contra las Robots Gamma y Bongo en una batalla en Neo Tokyo.

Bongo:Bongo aniquila y descuartiza a esos zoquetes.

Sakura:Vaya que menuda actitud agresiva tiene ese semejante Orangutan.

Hanna:Ni que lo digas, ese cochino primate no tiene remedio de nada.

Yukari:Aun tenemos que seguir y buscar su punto Debil.

Sakura:Muy bien, a darle con todo.

Mientras que Cactus Jack y Alexander se estan enfrentando contra las Robots Gamma.

Alexander:Dame mas Complicado Sensei.

Cactus Jack:No me queda remedio en acabar con esas maquinas infernales.

Alexander:Si tu lo dices, es tiempo de dar con todo.

Cactus Jack:Asi se habla Alexander-kun.

Por lo cual Alexander ataca con su espada cortando la cabeza y cortando en pedazos a las Robots Gamma mientras que Cactus Jack le dispara con su Pistola contra las robots.

Cactus jack:Dame un respiro.

Alexander:Ni que lo digas. Esas bestias mecanicas son una averracion,, que clase de Demonios enfermos crearían esos Demonios Sinteticos

Cactus Jack:Quien quiera que sea. Hoy voy a exterminar a esos Sinteticos.

Por lo cual Cactus Jack empezó en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo dando un golpe frontal contra las Robots Gamma y usa su patada para quedarse desfigurada su cuerpo robotico hasta que Alexander se quedo Impresionado por el estilo de combate de Cactus Jack.

Alexander:Yeeepieee le diste duro Jack-sensei, eso a mi me impresionas de verdad. ¿de donde lo aprendiste?.

Cactus Jack:Hades-sama me tomo tiempo libre y empece a aprender cualquier habilidad que ningún enemigo puede conmigo.

Alexander:Excelente. Tu si eres como mi maestro para mi y para Yukari-chan.

Mientras que Hanna y las demás se confronta contra Bongo por lo cual Bongo intenta dar el Gran Golpe pero Sakura lo interviene con su bloqueo y empezó con su Llave de la Lucha Libre.

Sakura:Buen intento pero soy mas Fuerte que tu bestia.

Por lo cual Hanna y Yukari le dieron doble puñetazo en el estomago a Bongo y Sakura le rompió la cara a Bongo con un Puño poderoso.

Bongo:Groaaaarrrrrrrg.

Por lo cual Bongo fue tirado y arrastrado hasta casi derrotado.

Sakura:Soy mas poderosa que tu, ya te lo dije Cochino Primate.

Hanna:Ja,ja,ja asi se habla Sakura-chan, tus tetas musculosas son super poderosas.

En la cual Sakura se sonroja de Vergüenza.

Sakura:O-Oye…. Deja de decir que mis tetas son poderosas.

Yukari:Es verdad, tu belleza hipnotisa a Nosotras en especial a mi Esposo.

Alexander:Wow, eso de verdad me alagas.

Por lo cual Gamma esta intentado atacar a Alexander pero Cactus Jack lo interviene con una pistola.

Alexander:Gracias Sensei.

Cactus Jack:Solo ten cuidado ¿Quieres?.

Alexander:Hai Gomenasai Jack-sensei.

Por lo cual Bongo se levanta y decidió ir por Fear.

Bongo:Bongo siente que Fear esta agonizada, Bongo ir por ella, Unidades Gamma, retirada ir tras Fear, Entregar a Rossweisse-sensei ahora.

Gamma-45:Afirmativo.

Por lo cual Bongo y las demás se retiraron para recoger a Fear.

Hanna:Ja, creo que ya se huyeron esos inútiles.

Cactus Jack:Por fin. Ahora si ya me dio un respiro antes de irnos de viaje.

Hanna:Claro. Aun tenemos que avanzar.

Alexander:Hanna-san tiene razón hay que Avanzar, tenemos tiempo de seguir los protocolos de Hades-sama.

Yukari:Creo que ya es de noche, tenemos 13 horas antes de llegar el Dia Final.

Sakura:Si. Es tiempo de apresurarnos.

Por lo cual anocheció desde los días Nevados y comenzó las Noches nevadas en Neo Tokyo, Mientras tanto en la cámara de los Fantasmas Issei y los demás siguieron la misión de encontrar a Koneko en un lugar Hostil hasta que de pronto.

Serafall:Pero ¿Qué es eso?.

Kiba:Vaya Ver para creer.

Rias:Veo lo que veo.

Issei:Wow cuantas cabezas decapitadas y muchos cadáveres hay aquí.

Xenovia:Debe ser por las consecuencias de la guerra nuclear o algo.

Akeno:No, Conosco bien a Koneko hace mucho tiempo, como es una Nekomata, ella suele torturar a los que crucen su camino, toda estas pilas de cadáveres mutilados es por haber desafiado a Koneko la ultima vez, conoci a alguien y era de Chaos Bridage, una vez el también fue mutilado en la cámara de torturas hace mucho tiempo, se sometió en tortura y mucho mas, ella no es la que le encanta las torturas, lo hizo por que eso se pasa por no meterse con una Bestia hecha de Carne y Acero aunque ella es totalmente inocente, sabes lo que dice el Dicho Issei-kun.

Issei:¿Cual es Akeno-san?.

Akeno:Que nunca le hagas enojar a los mas Sanguinarios o terminaras mal.

Issei:Wow. Esto esto es muy serio la situación.

Gasper:Waaaa que miedito. No quiero ser masacrado por Koneko-chan.

Issei:Tranquilo Gasper, tal vez Koneko-chan nos reconosca, por cierta vez, he venido aquí para encontrar a Koneko-chan y demostrar que he borrado mi pecado original, todo lo que hice hace mucho tiempo, se puede deshacer lo que esta hecho y esto tiene un limite pero con Rossweisse Nee-san es debido a mi Odio que consumi hacia ustedes y ahora la tendre que pagar por todo lo que hice yo mismo, para esto. Hay una sola salvación y todo tiene un fin hasta ahora pero también todo comienza con una sonrisa.

Irina:Impresionante Issei, tienes mi palabra Amigo.

Serafall:Estoy muy orgullosa de ti como amiga también.

Xenovia:Me alegro que hayas hecho lo correcto y sabia que tarde o temprano hayas hecho las cosas con mucha tranquilidad, por lo cual tu alma ha sido purificado y he librado tu Odio que llevas dentro Issei.

Issei:Si. Pero no lo suficiente, aun iremos hacia Koneko-chan, nuestra Koneko-chan.

Rias:Bien dicho Issei, pongamos en acción ahora.

Issei:Hai, andando Asia.

Asia:Hai Onii-chan.

Por lo cual Issei y los demas siguieron en un recorrido en la Camara de los Fantasmas hasta que de pronto aparecieron los Zombies Mutantes.

Gasper:Waaaa un Zombie.

Kiba:Oh no, ese debe ser a los que fueron Mutilados Por Koneko-chan.

Xenovia:Debe ser que fueron reanimados por los Desechos Toxicos de este lugar.

Serafall:Creo que nos estan atacando.

Rias:Maten a los Enemigos. Ahora.

Todos:Hai.

Y aquí empezaron el Combate contra los Zombies Mutantes y comenzaron a usar sus Poderes.

Issei:Boost Gear.

Ddraig:Boost. Dragon Chainsaw.

Issei:Hora de la Fiesta. Asi que Aver chicas, ¿les gusta las fiestas?.

Rias:Hai.

Asia:Yo también Onii-chan.

Xenovia:Issei ¿Qué tramas ahora?

Irina:Si Issei, ¿Qué tramas esta vez?.

Serafall:¿Que fiesta hablas?.

Akeno:Ara ara, Mi Lindo y tierno Issei quiere divertirnos un rato Ufufu.

Issei:Es hora de la Fiesta de matar zombies, ahora somos los Caza Zombies, a ver que Kiba y Gasper puede divertirse un rato. Asi que ¿Listo Kiba?.

Kiba:Siempre listo Issei-kun.

Issei:Muy bien Hora del Heavy Metal Oppai.

Por lo cual Empezaron a Descuartizar a los Zombies en medio de una Batalla por lo cual Rias, Akeno y Asia usaron sus Simbiontes demoniacos en convertir en Armas con sus cuchillas por lo cual Rias uso las Cuchillas para decapitar las cabezas contra los Zombies mientras que Asia lo ataca con las Garras Simbionticas en otro lado Akeno usa el Latigo Ciempies para acabar y descuartizar a los Zombies cortando en pedazos.

Akeno:Ufufufu, la fiesta de Issei-kun cada vez es mas sangriento.

Asia:Onii-chan es muy divertido en las Batallas.

Issei:Casi Olvide que… necesita algo de música asi que Ddraig, a lo tuyo Socio.

Ddraig:A la orden Socio.

Issei:Muy bien…Boost Gear.

Ddraig:Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Booooooooosssssst.

Issei:Impulso en accion, Rotacion Magnetica.

Ddraig:Dragon Chainsaw, Modo Guitar Dragon.

Issei:Muy bien ahora a aumentar sus fuerzas chicos y chicas, Let´s Rock n´Roll Oppai. Potencia en Accion, Rotacion Magnetica Maximo Poder, Heavy Metal Oppai Overdrive.

Por lo cual Issei le uso el poder del Heavy Metal para aumentar los poderes.

Rias:Esa música nos estan fortaleciendo nuestros poderes.

Irina:Buena idea Issei.

Xenovia:Nuestras fuerzas Creecen.

Serafall:Ok, a darle con todo.

Por lo cual Se hacen una batalla en equipo usando sus poderes por lo cual Kiba, Xenovia, Irina y Serafall usan las técnicas de Espadas y la de Serafall de sus garras para atacar a los Zombies, En la cual Kiba le rebana a los Zombies con su Espada de Lobo Plateado hasta rebanar en mil pedazos, en otro lado Xenovia e Irina combina sus ataques con el Duradal y la Angel Chainsaw, Xenovia le rebana a los Zombies cortándose en mitad y en miles de pedazos, Irina usa su Motosierra Angelical para Decapitar Cabezas y de ahí dispara el Cañon angelical en hacer que los Zombies estén hechos en cenizas.

Irina:Eso se llama Cañon Angelical al máximo poder.

Xenovia:Ja,ja si tienes mucha Onda Irina.

Mientras que Serafall atacan a los Zombies con sus garras afiladas con un combate cuerpo a Cuerpo dando una patada en la Cabeza y de ahí le rebana en miles de pedazos y usa un suplex mortal hasta que la Cabeza Explote en mil pedazos.

Serafall:Serafall Leviathan es la Campeona de Pesos Pesados.

Kiba:Detrás de ti.

Por lo cual Kiba lanza la daga hacia el Zombie y lo enterro en su cabeza.

Serafall:Muchas Gracias Kiba.

Kiba:Cuidemos las Espaldas.

Por lo cual Gasper esta a lado de Issei.

Issei:Gasper en que quedamos.

Gasper:Hai.

Issei:Combinacion Magnetica de tiempo espacio continuo.

Gasper:Detencion del Tiempo Congelado.

Issei:Time Shifters Overdrive.

Por lo cual Tambien issei toca su melodía de la Guitarra con la Combinacion de Gasper en Hacer que los Zombies se queden paralizados.

Issei:Buen trabajo Gasper lo estas Haciendo bien.

Gasper:Arigato Issei.

Rias:Le estan paralizando con los Poderes de Gasper.

Akeno:No solo los poderes de Gasper, Issei lo combino con su melodía de esa Guitarra.

Irina:Parece que mi querido amigo Issei siempre tiene muchas sorpresas.

Kiba:Siempre haces eso Issei-kun, me alagas siempre amigo.

Xenovia:Issei tiene mucho potencial que ninguna sombra se puede con el.

Issei:Bien ahora, a la carga mis valientes.

Todos:Hai.

Por lo cual empezaron una masacre contra los Zombies en la cual Rias le da una patada con su cuchilla en la cabeza y rebanarlo en mil pedazos, Asia le da un puñetazo con sus cuchillas también apuñalando y cortando en pezados, Mientras que Akeno y los demás empiezan a atacar a los Zombies con sus poderes.

Akeno:Ara ara, Que divertido es esa situación, me alagas mucho Issei-kun, por eso también tengo ganas de tener sexo anal contigo Issei-kun.

Rias:Akeno, no enfrente de mi.

Irina:Por Dios Akeno, siempre tan pervertida e indecente.

Kiba:Bueno es lo que hay.

Serafall:Issei me debe una también.

Rias:¿A que te refieres Serafall?.

Serafall:Ufufu, Es un secreto entre Issei y yo.

Issei:(Creo que Serafall esta tramando algo no sea por….espera un minuto, Oh my God, creo que ella también quiere tener sexo conmigo cuando este con Koneko-chan, Oh Shit esto es mas provocativo que nunca, Pero bueno no tengo tiempo para las intensidades, ire por Koneko-chan sea lo que sea).

Por lo cual Issei esta atacando a los Zombies con la Motosierra mientras que Irina Tambien lo hace.

Irina:¿Necesitas a una compañera para cazar Zombies?.

Issei:Si que si Irina-chan.

Irina:Lo variable para Nosotros.

Issei:Tu lo has dicho y yo estoy en Onda de la Onda.

Por lo cual issei e Irina hicieron una Masacre de Zombies en Equipo en la cual Issei lo rebana en pedazos, después Irina le aplica una técnica de Masacre Angelical con su Motosierra decapitando Cabezas uno por uno.

Irina:Decapitacion de Cabezas. Muy Cool.

Issei:Je,je,je tu siempre tienes muchos motivos Irina-chan.

Irina:Para esto aquí estoy para dar muchas sorpresas Issei.

Issei:Bien pensado amiga.

Mientras que Asia y Rias siguieron atacando a los Zombies con sus Simbiontes demoniacos.

Rias:Quedan 6 de ellos.

Asia:Hai.

Por lo cual combinando sus poderes Rias le usa su Golpe perforadora y lo decapita con su cuchilla mortal mientras que Asia decapita a los Zombies con la Motosierra Simbionticas por lo cual todos los Zombies fueron aniquilados.

Serafall:Eso fue fantástico, matando muchos Zombies fue de lo mejor.

Irina:Bueno, se acabo la fiesta e iremos por nuestra bestia majestusa.

Issei:Claro Koneko-chan nos espera.

Rias:Claro, Claro Issei.

Issei: yo conozco bien a Koneko-chan, siempre posee su superfuerza, ella nunca supera ningún elemento. Ella es la que tiene la fuerza bruta para mutilar a los que cruzan su paso.

Rias:Tambien ella es como nuestra arma secreta en caso de situaciones como esta.

Issei:Claro, nuestra poderosa Arma Final. Asi que iremos por nuestra Arma Secreta.

Mientras tanto en el Oraculo de la Infinidad.

Rossweisse:El Sistema solar carece de una Luna Creciente, hay 3 lunas en este sistema Solar, Oh Issei, te resistes mucho como una Roca de Titanium, pero sabes que…No puede evitar lo Inevitable, aunque quieres enmendar tus errores que cometiste, como quiera hare algo mas necesario de matarte pero antes de Matarte, te violare mas fuerte por que Tu Amorosa Nee-san ahora es tu amante y tu chica ahora, aunque te odio aun te amo con mucho amor…Issei-san, Tu Adorable Onee-sama te espera.

Bongo:Rossweisse-sensei.

Rossweisse:Bongo-kun, a que se debe esto.

Bongo:Es Fear… Fear-chan esta herida gravemente.

Rossweisse:No, No, No. ¿Quién hizo eso?.

Por lo cual Rossweisse le acerco a Fear.

Rossweisse:Fear, Fear. No, No. ¿Quién te hizo Fear?, ¿Quién te Hizo?. Espera, lo conozco, LO CONOZCO, LO CONOZCO, S-S-SA-SAAAAAAAAAAKKAAAAAAAAAMMMOOOOOOTTTTTOOOOOOO.

Rossweisse consumio su ira y su Odio hacia Sakamoto.

Bongo:Rossweisse-sensei, trata de calmar, te estas haciendo el daño a ti Misma.

Rossweisse:No me calmare, NO ME CALMARE, Estupida Sakamoto Mio, ESTUPIDA SAKAMOTO MIO, ELLA ME LA VA PAGAR POR LASTIMAR A MIS AMIGOS, FEAR ES MI HERMANA, FEAR ES MI HERMANA, YO MISMO LA CREE PARA SER MI HERMANA AL IGUAL QUE EUCLIWOOD, PERO, PERO….SAKAMOTO ME LO QUITA TODO. ME LO QUITA TODO.

Bongo:Esto esta mal. Rossweisse-sensei Bongo llevar a Fear. Eucliwood ayudara a curar de sus heridas.

Por lo cual Bongo le llevo a Fear hasta que Rossweisse se intervinio.

Bongo:Pero, ¿Que haces Rossweisse-sensei? Bongo llevar a Fear a Eucliwood, ella ya debe estar mejorando para curar sus heridas.

Rossweisse:NO. Deja a mi Fear, Deja a mi Hermana. Quiero Abrazarla, Quiero Abrazarla. Luego quiero matar a Sakamoto.

Por lo cual ella esta volviéndose esquizofrénica que nunca.

Bongo:Rossweisse-sensei, es mejor tranquilizarte ahora, Bongo pensar en un plan de acabar con Esa Angel Caido, tu descansa.

Por lo cual ella la tranquilizo

Rossweisse:Tienes razón Bongo-kun, creo que me esta enloqueciendo la situación, debe ser por mi consumo de Odio hacia Issei y los demás, al parecer también me convertiré también como Hades, me conocerán como la Hija de las Tinieblas.

Bongo:Rossweisse-sensei.

Rossweisse:No te preocupes Bongo-kun, llevala con Eucliwood-san, al parecer Eucliwood esta bien ahora, desde que tiene heridas graves.

Bongo:Hai Rossweisse-sensei.

Rossweisse:y por cierto. ¿Cómo esta Eucliwood?.

Bongo:Ya Se Recupero, ella estar en mejores condiciones y ayudara a Mejorar las Heridas Graves de Fear-san. Bongo la llevara con Eucliwood.

Rossweisse:Es cierto. Bongo-kun.

Bongo:Que paso.

Rossweisse:Lo siento, no debi escucharte. Esa Ira y Odio que tengo hacia Sakamoto… Tendre que meditarme de una buena vez. Gracias por preocuparme mucho.

Bongo:Bongo aceptar disculpas, Bongo tener lealtad hacia Rossweisse-sensei, me tendre que Llevarla con Eucliwood.

Rossweisse:Ok. Voy a Meditar ahora Bongo-kun, puedes retirarte.

Bongo:Hai. Rossweisse-sensei

Bongo va llevar a Fear con la Consulta de Eucliwood mientras que Rossweisse esta dando la gran meditacion mientras tanto en la Camara de los Fantasmas Issei y los demás estan apunto de llegar hacia la Guarida de Koneko.

Serafall:Que bien. Ya llegamos. La guarida de esa Nekomata.

Issei:Si ese debe ser.

Por lo cual escucharon los rugidos.

Koneko:Rooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggg.

Gasper:Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ese rugido. Me da miedito. Me estoy asustando.

Kiba:Lo conozco es Koneko-chan.

Rias:Si es el rugido de las Nekomatas. Las Nekomatas son bestias que aveces son Sanguinarias de sangre fría.

Irina:Pero de igual manera vamos a Entrar.

Issei:Hai.

Por lo cual entraron a la Guarida de Koneko y abrió la puerta para entrar y ver su guarida y se asombraron.

Issei:Wow.

Akeno:Ara ara, Ufufufu. Parece un lugar mas macabro.

Xenovia:Pero ten mucho Cuidado, yo conozco bien a Koneko-chan, ella es la bestia que puede oler las almas y la sangre de los que quieren causar hostilidad. Su instinto hostil es mas salvaje de lo normal.

Hasta que de pronto escucho ese gruñido de Nekomata.

Koneko:Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Gasper:Tengo miedo.

Rias:Mantenga la calma. Koneko-chan, somos nosotros, Rias, esta issei aquí.

Koneko:Groooooaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrg.

Asia:Onii-chan, tengo miedo.

Issei:Tranquila Asia, Koneko-chan. Soy yo Issei, no recuerdas. Estoy aquí.

Por lo cual Koneko escucho la voz de Issei y percata de que es el.

Koneko:Issei-senpai. ¿eres tu?.

Issei:Si, soy yo Koneko-chan.

Koneko:Issei-senpai, Issei-senpai.

Por lo cual aparecio Koneko con el estado Nekomata y corrió hasta abrazarlo.

Koneko:Nyaaaa, Issei-senpai, como te extraño mucho.

Por lo cual le da una lamidita en la mejillita de Issei.

Koneko:Buchou, Akeno-senpai. Todos. Me alegro que estén aquí. Issei-senpai. Cuanto tiempo te fuiste.

Issei:Desde que estaba en las Afueras de Midgard, estaba dando un recorrido para enmendar mis errores y buscar la redención, como una Oportunidad de Redimir mis errores, he lastimado mucho a mis seres queridos por culpa de este odio que consumi hacia Onee-chan y a los demás creyendo que fui remplazado por Sasaki, pero no. No era eso, ellos me protegieron de toda esta situación. Pasar las pruebas con Akeno-san y Xenovia fue un costo excesivo pero lo tome como un reto para enmendar mis errores y no volver a repetir ese error que cometi hace mucho tiempo, estoy haciendo lo correcto todo gracias a Ddraig, a Onee-chan y a todos que me ayudaron, ahora estoy aquí y con los demás ante ti, decir que ya supere la prueba final Koneko-chan. Finalmente ya estoy libre de mi pecado Original.

Koneko:Ya Veo.

Por lo cual Koneko lo abraza con mucho amor.

Koneko:Felicidades Issei-senpai, sabia que superaste mucho la prueba y que te dieras cuenta de que te protegimos de este Sasaki.

Por lo cual Koneko lloro de alegría con mucho amor.

Issei:Tranquila Koneko-chan, ya estoy aquí perdóname deberas, casi cometi el error de lastimarte deberas que lo lamento mucho.

Koneko:Descuida Issei-senpai. Aun te quiero mucho.

En la cual Koneko le recibió un beso en la mejilla a Issei.

Akeno:Ara ara Ufufufu, es muy apasionante nuestra pequeña Koneko.

Rias:Me alegro que estes aquí Koneko.

Koneko:Gracias Buchou, estaba sola cuando Issei no estaba por eso espere en la Camara de los Fantasmas pero finalmente estan aquí Chicos. Gracias y por cierto Issei-senpai

Issei:¿Qué paso Koneko-chan?.

Koneko:Me gustaría que pudiéramos estar en privado. Hay algo que podras superar la prueba final.

Issei:Ok, de acuerdo.

Serafall:Tambien ire con el también Koneko-chan, como soy la consejera de Midgard tengo la responsabilidad de dar un bien estar al Peon del Ejercito Gremory.

Rias:Muy bien Koneko-chan, estaras bajo cargo de mi hermano ahora.

Koneko:Hai Buchou.

Irina:Bien, tomate tu tiempo Issei.

Akeno:ara, ara, Ufufufu. No me esperaba pero como quiera ire contigo de esta forma Issei-kun también tengo el deber de purificar todas tus malicias que tienes dentro mi querido Issei-kun.

Rias:Akeno.

Akeno:Lo siento Rias. Pero Issei, Serafall, Koneko y yo tengamos asuntos en privado.

Rias:De acuerdo. Pero estare viendo Akeno-san.

Kiba:Espero que esto dara tu beneficio Issei-kun.

Asia:Onii-chan, esfuérzate lo mas pronto Posible.

Gasper:Yo te apoyo hasta el final Jefe.

Xenovia:Puedes hacerlo Issei, este va ser la prueba final que podras superar.

Issei:Gracias, espero que esto sea lo mas pronto posible.

Por lo cual ellos se van pero se va quedar con Issei,Serafall, Koneko y Akeno mientras que Rias y los demás estan en el Otro lado de la Guarida de Koneko en mantener la guardia.

Rias:Espero que Issei este bien. Pero, tengo una corazonada que Koneko va hacer cosas Pervertidas a Issei en especial a Akeno.

Irina:Esto es Inaceptable, tenemos que echar un ojo y ver que pasa.

Asia:Hai.

Xenovia:Estoy de acuerdo.

Kiba:(Suspiro) ¿Qué remedio me queda? Bueno aun tengo que descansar. Mañana va ser el ultimo dia antes de que el eclipse este completo, Buchou sin mis disculpas. Me voy a descansar.

Rias:Ok Kiba. Tomate tu tiempo.

En la cual las Chicas junto con Gasper esta viendo lo que Koneko hace junto con Akeno y los demás mientras que Kiba esta tomando una gran relajación para incrementar su poder por lo cual Issei, Akeno y Serafall estan haciendo una Reunion de Importancia con Koneko.

Koneko:Issei-senpai. Me alegro que estes aquí en la cámara de los fantasmas, después de que huiste de nosotros por el peso de la culpa. Has hecho que tu seras fuerte y que te olvidaras de tu pasado y vivir en un futuro mejor.

Issei:Lo se. He dado la probabilidad de que esto tiene que terminar. A pesar de todos los errores que cometi en lastimar a Onee-chan, Asia hasta incluye a Rossweisse Nee-san… el peso de la culpa me esta persiguiendo. Pero yo enfrente a mi imperdonable pasado para asi perdonar a mi mismo por eso ya estoy dispuesto a terminar lo que comencé yo mismo.

Koneko:Ya veo Issei-senpai.

En la cual lo gatea suavemente mientras le mueve su colita mientras que le empuja a Issei.

Koneko:Issei-senpai. Estoy feliz de que ya borraste todo tu pasado. Issei-senpai.

En la cual le agarra su Pene apasionadamente en hacer que comience su erección y le baja sus pantalone.

Issei:(Oh My God, esto esta mas caliente que nunca, no puede ser que Koneko-chan, aunque es muy linda e inocente, puede ver su lado pervertido, pero recuerda aquella vez que… si Koneko me beso en los labios con amor. Por eso tengo muchos sentimientos hacia ella por cierta ocasión)

Koneko:Issei-senpai. Ahora vamos a comenzar a hacer cosas muy pornográficas como acariciar tu pene.

En la cual Koneko le acaricio su pene e Issei sintiendo excitación cuando Koneko esta acariciando su pene en quedar en erección mientras Akeno y Serafall le quedan mirando en como Koneko le esta acariciando su Pene.

Akeno:Ara,ara Ufufu. Koneko muy atrevida y muy linda acariciando su adorable pene de Issei-kun

Serafall:Issei-chan, no puedo creer que esto seria una Obsenidad.

Koneko:¿Tambien quieres Sexo con Issei?.

Serafall:El me debe una. También quiero tener sexo con Issei-chan

Issei:Wow, espera Serafall-sama ¿Qué hay de tu hermana pequeña?.

Serafall:No te preocupes Issei-chan, de esta forma también le enseñe sobre el Sexo a Sona-chan cuando yo era la comandante de los Sicarios del Ejercito Sitri, por lo cual Sona-chan sentía algo que ella no podía ocultarse, ella quiere que tenga sexo con Saji-san y el resultado, Sona-chan ya puede tener sexo con Saji-san todo gracias a mi inteligencia superior.

Issei:Oh Good… (Eso me suena complicado que nunca, nunca he visto que Saji tenga Sexo con Kaicho, creo que estoy apunto de comprender ahora, supongo).

Por lo cual Issei esta viendo que Serafall esta desnudándola.

Issei:Oh….Oh Shit. S-Serafall-sama.

Serafall:No era obvio, creo que ya tienes que estar listo para un espectaculo Porno, es una participacion para mejorar tu alma y librar de aquel Odio que teniste hacia Rias y a los demas. Muy bien Issei preparate para comenzar este evento ahora.

Por lo cual Serafall le frota los pechos con la cara de Issei.

Serafall:y bien Issei-chan, ¿Qué sientes cuando mis pechos le frota en tu cara?

Issei:Good, son suaves Serafall-sama, es muy similar a la de Onee-chan pero con mas suavidad y que puedo acariciarla sin parar.

Por lo cual Issei le acaricia los pechos a Serafall y empieza a gemir.

Serafall:Sii. Issei, acariciala mas, acariciala suavemente mis pechos. Has que me sienta cachonda acariciando mis pechos.

Por lo cual Issei sigue acariciándola y le lama los pechos de Serafall con mucha pasión.

Serafall:Ahora voy a acariciar tu Pene con mucha pasión, genial, la tienes grande y Dura de siempre.

Por lo cual Serafall le esta desnudando a Issei y empezó a acaricia su Pene empezando a Masturbarlo mientras Issei le lame y chupa sus senos apasionadamente.

Serafall:Que pervertido, es la primera vez que voy a tener Sexo con un Peon del Ejercito Gremory.

Issei:Tambien yo Serafall.

Por lo cual ella siguió Frotando su Pene en sus manos y lo hace rápidamente y sensualmente mientras que Issei sigue lamiendo los pechos de Serafall apasionadamente.

Serafall:Muy bien, ahora es tiempo de tener sexo anal.

Por lo cual hizo una posición de 4.

Serafall:Bien Issei-chan, quiero que tengas sexo con mi trasero, quiero que me metas tu Pene en mi trasero Issei-chan.

Por lo cual Issei empezó a meter su Pene en el Trasero de Serafall, hasta empezó a meterlo y Serafall esta empezando a gemir.

Serafall:Siii, Que rico se siente metida en el pene de un Chico Dragon.

Koneko:Sugoi… la tiene bien metida el Trasero de Serafall-senpai.

Akeno:Ara ara Ufufufu. Esto me estoy excitada en que Isse-kun le disfruta teniendo sexo anal con Serafall.

Por lo cual Issei le mueve sus caderas en sentir que su Pene esta dentro del Trasero de Serafall, Issei le tiene sexo anal con Serafall hasta que ella se la pasa gimiendo con mucha sensualidad.

Serafall:Issei-chan, se siente bien, Se siente bien, mueve mas, mueve mas lo que desees Issei-chan.

Por lo cual Siguio moviendo las caderas excitadamente hasta que Serafall este apunto de excitarse.

Serafall:Creo que me corro, Me corro, correte dentro de mi trasero, siempre mi trasero quede penetrado por Issei-chan pero se siente bien, se siente rico, Tu Pene es muy fuerte que siempre lo pensé. Pero ahora me corro.

Por lo cual Issei empezó a salir Semen de su Pene cuando llego hacia el limite hasta que Serafall y el se jadeo de tanta excitación que tiene hacia ella.

Serafall:Se siente bien, el Semen de Issei-chan, es muy calido, tu Semen esta dentro de mi trasero Issei-chan.

En la cual Akeno le empezó a acariciar los pechos de Serafall apasionadamente de manera erotica.

Akeno:¿Qué sientes Serafall-sama?

Serafall:El Pene de Issei-chan, es sexi. Hasta mi trasero esta llena de Semen. Siento Semen en mi ano Akeno-san, me hizo excitarme cuando Sona-chan también se excita en tener sexo con Saji-kun.

En la cual Akeno le esta disfrutando teniendo sexo con Serafall mientras que Koneko empezó a Tener Sexo con Issei empezando a Besar a Issei en los labios y jugar con su lengua apasionadamente.

Koneko:Issei-senpai, es tiempo de purificar tu cuerpo llena de Odio, tu lujuria puede ayudar a purificarte de tus pecados, quiero hacer el amor contigo Issei-senpai. Voy a montarte y quedar mi Vagina llena de tu Semen pero quiero la de Sexo Anal Issei-senpai.

Issei:Koneko-chan.

Koneko:Voy hacer el amor con mi trasero Issei-senpai. Quiero que tengas sexo con mi trasero. Issei-senpai.

Issei:(Oh my God, Ese si me dio algo que esto se va poner mas intenso, una intensidad muy Loli, es como una fruta prohibida que puede caer en la lujuria decadente, ahora si estoy tan caliente que nunca y me esta volviéndome loco. La Morbosidad me esta empezando a eliminar a mi imperdonable pasado)

Por lo cual Koneko le esta endureciendo su Pene hasta ponerse duro.

Koneko:Muy bien, ya es tiempo de Purificarte.

Por lo cual Koneko empezó a desnudarla y esta puesta su atuendo erotico con un Corset y también Medias.

Koneko:¿Cómo me veo Issei-senpai?. Me Veo linda con mi Atuendo Lascivo.

Issei:Hai Koneko-chan.

Por lo cual Lo Abraza y lo acaricia su Cabecita.

Koneko:Nyaaaa, Issei-senpai, Issei-senpai, te amo, te adoro y te quiero mucho. Quiero hacer el amor contigo Issei-senpai.

Issei:Tambien te quiero Koneko-chan.

El Siguio Abrazando a Koneko con mucho amor y lo besa en sus labios.

Koneko:Hazme el Amor.

en la cual Issei empezó a meter el Pene en la trasero de Koneko y ella empezó a Gemir suavemente.

Koneko:I-Issei-senpai.

Issei:Koneko-chan…¿Estas bien?.

Por lo cual Issei vio que el trasero de Koneko esta saliendo sangre.

Issei:K-Koneko-chan, tu…

Koneko:Esta bien Issei-senpai, aunque me duele, estoy feliz Issei-senpai, Por favor, mueve tus caderas lo mas que puedas.

Issei:Koneko-chan.

Por lo cual Issei empezó a mover sus caderas apasionadamente mientras Koneko-chan esta gimiendo apasionadamente en sentir como Koneko lo disfruta teniendo Sexo anal con Issei mientras que Akeno esta disfrutando teniendo sexo con Serafall lamiéndole sus pechos.

Serafall:A-Akeno-san… me estas empezando a calentarme.

Akeno:Tu Trasero esta lleno de Semen de Issei-kun.

En la cual Akeno le lamio el trasero de Serafall hasta que empezó a excitarla y empezó a Gemir.

Serafall:Kyaaaa, A-Akeno-san me esta lamiendo mi sucio trasero. Su lamida se siente bien, es como un beso negro.

Akeno:Bien mi querida Serafall. Es tiempo de tener un poco de sexo anal contigo.

Akeno uso su simbionte demoniaco en transformar en un atuendo erotico con un Strap on y luego comenzó a meter su strap on en el trasero de Serafall empezando a gemir apasionadamente que Serafall esta sintiendo.

Akeno:Muevete Serafall.

Serafall:H-Haii.

Por lo cual Serafall empezo a Mover su trasero apasionadamente mientras Akeno le esta disfrutandola en ver que Serafall estaba tan excitada en sentir su cuerpo caliente mientras que Koneko esta disfrutando teniendo sexo con Issei.

Koneko:Issei-senpai, se siente bien, Se siente rico como mueves mis caderas, Mi Cuerpo esta caliente.

Issei:Koneko-chan. Tu trasero es muy calida que puedo derretir por completo, siento que me derrito por completo.

Koneko:Sigue, Issei-senpai, purifica toda tu cuerpo hasta salir tu semen, quiero que tu semen ese lleno dentro de mi trasero Issei-senpai.

Issei:Koneko-chan, siento que, Siento que me vengo, siento que me vengo.

Koneko:Sii, Issei-senpai, correte, Correte lo mas que puedas.

Issei:Hai, Koneko-chan.

Por lo cual Issei siguió moviendo las caderas apasionadamente hasta que de pronto empezó a Salir semen dentro del trasero de Koneko.

Koneko:Siii. El Semen de Issei-senpai esta dentro de mi trasero, que caliente es el Semen de Issei-senpai nyaaa.

En la cual Koneko empezó a besar a Issei en los labios suavemente.

Koneko:Issei-senpai, te quiero mucho, te quiero mucho.

Issei:Tambien yo, Koneko-chan.

Mientras que Serafall disfruta teniendo sexo anal con Akeno que en la cual empezó a correrse.

Serafall:A-Akeno-san, M-Me corro. Me Corro, quiero que corras dentro de mi.

Ella siguió y siguió moviéndola hasta que de pronto Akeno se siente excitada en salir el semen dentro del trasero de Serafall.

Akeno:¿Que sientes?

Serafall:Se siente rico. Es muy excitante.

Akeno:Issei-kun finalmente logro purificar su alma llena de Odio. Finalmente su odio ya esta desaparecido

En la cual Issei excitado. Issei le abrazo a Koneko-chan.

Issei:Finalmente, por fin ya te encontré Koneko-chan luego de pasar obstáculos muy peligrosos y enfrentando a esos Zombies, he pasado la Prueba final por fin. Pero….. Como también supere las pruebas en enfrentar los Peligros y me arriesgue la vida, todo gracias a Onee-chan y a todos por Enmendar mis Errores, estaba buscando la Expiacion. Una Oportunidad de demostrar mis errores que cometi desde que mi subconciente ya fue manipulado por ese Oscuro Odio.

Koneko:Issei-senpai, No fue tu culpa, Somos nosotros que esto pasaría, también no eres el único que cometiste el error de lastimar a Buchou y a los demás.

Issei:Si, lo he oído, Onee-chan y los demás me lo contaron que ellos fueron culpables de todo esto, si no fuera por ese estúpido de Sasaki, todo estaríamos felices, pero no era asi. Hace días atrás, desde que Onee-chan y los demás me traicionaron sin querer por ese Sasaki que resulta que era mi yo del Futuro que, que esta dispuesto en tratar de decir que he cometido el error de Matar a Onee-chan y a los demás hasta incluye a ti. Pero gracias a ti, Me Salvaste mi vida, me recuperaste mi Subconciente en decir que estoy cometiendo un grave error de Asesinar a ustedes… Casi iba convertirme en un ente del Mal y del Odio Oscuro pero Maligno… finalmente ya me enfrente con mi Malefico Pasado en convertirme en un mismísimo Diablo como Hades.

Por lo cual Koneko le abrazo a Issei con mucho amor y Issei le correspondió con amor también.

Issei:Pase lo que pase, no voy a permitir que pase esto de nuevo, te lo aseguro, nos aseguraremos de que no volvemos a Cometer el Mismo Error, Yo Cometi el error, Onee-chan cometió, todos del ejercito Gremory pasaron una mala racha de cometer Los Pecados Originales, un pecado imperdonable que debe ser purificado, todo gracias a mi Socio Ddraig que me ayudo a Eliminar a mi Imperdonable pasado, y finalmente ya estoy perdonado, también yo te perdono por hacerte daño y también le perdono a Onee-chan, Akeno-san, Xenovia, Kiba, Gasper, Irina-chan y por sobre todo a Asia. Ya no volveremos a Repetir el mismo error jamás.

Serafall:Issei-chan. Siempre tendras la 2da Oportunidad, recuerda mi palabra. Todos los demonios merecemos la 2da Oportunidad.

Akeno:Asi es Issei-kun. Todo tiene una esperanza para que tu estes feliz con nosotras y con Kiba y Gasper. Finalmente viviras en felicidad cuando esto acabe.

Issei:Si Gracias Akeno-san, Gracias Koneko-chan y Gracias Serafall-sama, por haber dado la oportunidad de emendar mis errores. Finalmente y estoy Libre.

Sin embargo Issei esta viendo el Eclipse de Rossweisse que esta apunto de llegar al Dia Final que va ser Mañana.

Issei:Ya fue la 2da Noche, mañana es el Ultimo dia. Koneko-chan, hay algo que esto puede afectar a nosotros.

Koneko:Yare Yare Dazee Rossweisse-senpai esta causando un catástrofe. Esto me hace enojar. Cuando llegue hacia ella, le dare una buena tunda en la cara.

Issei:se que estas Molesta por los Crimenes de Nee-san. Voy a comunicar con Onii-san o a los Consejeros que ya estas aquí. Y Koneko-chan, Bienvenida de vuelta conmigo.

Koneko:Hai, Arigato Issei-senpai.

Akeno:Algo esta surgiendo en el ultimo dia. Aun queda poco tiempo. Se nos esta acabando el tiempo y creo que esto no nos va gusta para nada.

Issei:Yo mismo he desatado la Maldad sobre Midgard, Rossweisse Nee-san fue una buena persona, y la considere como una hermana para Onee-chan y Asia hasta incluye a mi, Pero debido a este horror que cause, que hecho con Rossweisse Nee-san en verdad. Es tiempo de remediarla ahora. Es el único modo de ponerle fin a lo que Nee-san empezó.

Serafall:Se como te sientes Issei. Pero bueno es tiempo de descansar ahora. Aun tenemos que Lidiar mañana en la mañana.

Issei:Ok voy a contactar con Onii-san.

Por lo cual Issei prendió la radio de comunicación.

Issei:Onii-san a Issei. ¿Me Copias?. Onii-san a Issei, estoy en la Camara de los Fantasmas.

Saji:Ya te escuche, no digas que no estoy.

Issei:Saji.

Saji:Lo Mismo Chico Issei, ¿Cómo te va con la misión Amigo?,

Issei:Muy bien, gracias tengo a Koneko-chan, ahora si Onee-chan y yo vamos a reunir junto con Xenovia y las demás.

Saji:Que bien, por que tenemos malas noticias… mañana es el Ultimo dia y sino estas en el presente antes de llegar el Eclipse, todos vamos a Morir.

Issei:Oh no ¿Es Enserio?.

Saji:Claro que si Idiota,Pero como has reunido a las 3 que fueron separadas por tus errores que cometiste que estas apunto de emendar, lo bueno que ya estas listo para regresar a Casa. ¿Verdad?.

Issei:Hai.

Saji:Muy bien, pero la cosa es de que Los Consejeros estan desesperados por el Peligro inminente sobre la amenaza de esa Valkiria de pacotilla de tu hermana mayor, que esto puede demandar tu atención Issei.

Issei:Ya veo la situación. Saji Nos vemos Mañana en el Club Serafall, pronto el eclipse esta en proceso y tenemos que Apresurarnos, Rossweisse Nee-san no tardara en ser exterminado, es tiempo de oponer la situación ahora.

Saji:Muy bien dicho Issei. Grayfia vendrá por ustedes mañana en la mañana.

Issei:Ok Serafall, avisa a Onee-chan para iniciar una Reunion Mañana, tenemos que encontrar una futura Solucion de esta Situacion. Hay que descansar, mañana iremos a idear un plan de solución para detener a Rossweisse Nee-san ahora.

Serafall:Hai.

Koneko:Te apoyo siempre Issei-senpai.

Issei:Muy bien vamos a descansar. Mañana vamos a salir de aquí y reunir con el Consejo de Midgard para encontrar alguna futura solución de esta situación.

Akeno:Ok Issei-kun, descansa.

Issei:Arigato Akeno-san.

Issei esta descansando con Koneko y con Akeno para reposar hasta el ultimo dia Mientras tanto Sakamoto y las demás estan en el Oraculo de la Infinidad.

Sona:Finalmente.

Yaya:El Oraculo de La Infinidad.

Sakamoto:Parece que Rossweisse me esta esperando para una Confrontacion. Yo ire Sola. Ustedes vete con Saji.

Sona:Pero… ¿Qué hay de ti Mio?.

Sakamoto:Esta bien, aun tengo una cuenta pendiente que hare con Rossweisse-san, como la ultima vez que lo confronte en la batalla de hace tiempo.

Yaya:Sakamoto-chan.

Sona:Esta bien Mio. Te deseo Buena suerte, enfrentate a Rossweisse Gremory Hellscythe ahora.

Sakamoto:Hai. Sona-sama.

Por lo cual ellas crearon un Circulo mágico para reunir a Saji en el Club Serafall en la cual Sakamoto esta apunto de entrar hacia el Oraculo de la Infinidad y derrepente.

Rossweisse:Sakamoto esta cerca. Lo Puedo Sentir, Creo que ahora es tiempo de dar un pequeño ajuste de cuentas con esa perra de Mio Sakamoto, Bongo y Eucliwood esta sanando las Heridas de Fear, ella se va mejorar y por eso voy a acabar con esa Maldita de Sakamoto de una Buena vez.

De repente apareció Sakamoto ante la Presencia de Rossweisse.

Rossweisse:Te he esperado por mucho tiempo Sakamoto Mio.

Sakamoto:En lo suficiente.

Rossweisse:Veo que has derrotado a Eucliwood y a Fear de esta situación pero tengo que decirte una cosa, no tolero ver a mis Hermanas heridas a manos de esa estúpida Angel Caido como tu. Pero ahora es tiempo de arreglar cuentas conmigo y preparate por que tu sentencia a muerte esta apunto de empezar para ti.

Sakamoto:Estoy siempre lista para todo y tu mereces una pena de muerte para ti.

Rossweisse:Sera un placer.

Entonces Sakamoto y Rossweisse esta preparado para confrontar contra ella en una Confrontacion de enemigos que concluirá en este próximo episodio.

Esta historia Continuara.


	11. Capitulo 9:Las Confrontacion en Llamas

Capitulo 9:Entre las Llamas de la Confrontacion.

En la cual Rossweisse y Sakamoto empezó la Confrontacion con el fin de impedir el Eclipse final.

Sakamoto:Muy bien Rossweisse, preparate. Acceleracion Quantum, Rotacion Gravitacional. Reppumaru Activate.

Por lo cual Sakamoto canalizo el poder de Reppumaru para confrontar contra Rossweisse.

Rossweisse:Potencia Magnetica, Aceleracion Quantum.

Imperator Charlotte:Boost, Chainsaw Valkyrie.

Por lo cual Rossweisse invoco su motosierra para comenzar el Combate, en la cual Sakamoto va comenzar con su primer Golpe pero Rossweisse lo esquiva y lo ataca pero Sakamoto lo Bloquea y le da una Patada en el estomago pero lo esquiva de Nuevo.

Sakamoto:No tienes ningún remedio de acabar con la gente inocente, no tiene ningún remedio de Nada solo quieres provocar Otra Guerra que causo hace tiempo atrás.

Rossweisse:¿Eso es lo que tu crees?, lo hago por que Issei es mio.

Sakamoto:Issei?. Hablas del Emperador Dragon Rojo?, El Peon del Ejercito Gremory?.

Rossweisse:Exacto.

En la cual Rossweisse va atacar a Sakamoto pero ella lo esquiva y le lanza un golpe en la cara quedando arrastrada pero Rossweisse esta de pie y esta escupiendo sangre que esta apunto de derramarla en la cual Rossweisse empezó a Contratacarla con su Motosierra pero Sakamoto lo esquiva y empezó a usar sus poderes.

Sakamoto:Guardian Angel, Modo Frozen Angel.

Por lo cual su espada se convierte en de Cristal de Hielo.

Sakamoto:Prueba mi ataque de Hielo Rossweisse.

En la cual Sakamoto lanzo un ataque de Hielo contra Ella pero lo esquiva pero de igual manera Sakamoto anulo su esquivacion y empezó a que Rossweisse provoca un Rasguño causado por el Ataque de Hielo de Sakamoto.

Rossweisse:Grrrr. ¿Pero que?. Maldicion, me diste.

En la cual ella se siente lastimada por el Ataque de Hielo de Sakamoto mientras tanto en el Club Serafall, Sona y Yaya llegaron hacia aquí donde se encuentra Saji.

Saji:Kaicho, Yaya-senpai y ¿Dónde esta Sakamoto-sama?.

Yaya:Sakamoto-chan se confronto con Rossweisse ella sola.

Saji:¿Qué?.

Sona:No tienes que preocuparte por ella, ella va distraer a Rossweisse, lo que tienes que preocuparte es sobre la amenaza de que se va acercar en el Dia Final.

Saji:Donde quiera Le avise a Issei, ire a recoger con Grayfia-senpai.

Sona:En serio?.

Saji:Si. Grayfia ira a recoger a Issei y a los demás para reunirse junto con los Consejeros.

Yaya:Suena muy bien Saji-kun.

Saji:Gracias Yaya-senpai. Kaicho aun nos queda tiempo, se acerca el dia Final, el Eclipse de esa Valkiria de Pacotilla estará completado en la Medianoche.

Sona:Ya veo. Espero que Rias y Hyodo-kun estén bien. Saji, ve por Hyodo-kun y los demás Ahora.

Saji:De acuerdo Kaicho, voy con Grayfia Mañana. Espera hasta el dia Final, te ves muy agotada, tienes que descansar ahora.

Sona:Tienes razón, me ire a descansar y gracias por preocupar por nosotras.

Saji:No hay de que Chicas. Muy bien desansen ahora.

Por lo cual Sona y Yaya tomaron un descanso junto con Saji para ir por Issei y los demás en el Ultimo dia del Eclipse Final, mientras tanto Sakamoto y Rossweisse siguieron en el medio de una Pelea.

Rossweisse:Rindete Sakamoto, tu no podras contra mi, eres débil e Inutil asi que desaparecete de mi vista. MUERE.

Por lo cual Rossweisse esta intentando a matar a Sakamoto con su motosierra pero ella lo esquiva y le lanza una patada en el estomago hasta que Ella escupió Sangre, luego ella le recibe un puñetazo en la Cara y un rodillazo en el Estomago.

Sakamoto:No tienes la oportunidad de seguir haciendo esto, el mundo caera en la desesperación por tu culpa.

Rossweisse:Es por que Issei me hizo a mi, cuando el se convertio en el Señor de las Tinieblas.

Sakamoto:Pero el no es asi, Esa Nekomata la salvo su vida de su condena, aunque el cometió el error, el se preparo para poner aprueba el mismo por haber lastimado a sus seres queridos, supongo de que el quiere hablar para demostrarte que el sigue siendo el que tiene mucho valor.

Rossweisse:Ya veo. Ya veo todo, pero como quiera, voy a Violar a Issei por que es mio.

Sakamoto:¿Qué?.

Rossweisse:No lo notas, aun tengo mucho amor hacia el por que me gusta Issei, yo amo a mi hermano pequeño. Hasta incluye el debe aprender lo que se siente, el me lastimo y el debe pagar por eso.

Sakamoto:Estas enferma. Te estas burlándote de tu propio sufrimiento.

Rossweisse:Te voy a mostrar de lo que es el Sufrimiento…Sakamoto. Charlotte.

Imperator Charlotte:Si Dime Compañera.

Rossweisse:Es tiempo de eliminar a la Angel Caido.

Imperator Charlotte:P…Pero…. Bueno todo lo que haces, cuentas conmigo Compañera.

Rossweisse:Gracias Amiga.

Rossweisse ha canalizado el poder de su Simbionte demoniaco aumentando mas poder de su Motosierra Simbiotica.

Rossweisse:Acceleracion Quantum, Potencia Magnetica.

Imperator Charlotte:Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Thanatos's Sword

En la cual su motosierra se hizo la de Modo Espada Motosierra.

Sakamoto:No puede ser. Asi que tu motosierra se convierte en espada.

Por lo cual le lamio el filo de su espada

Rossweisse:Asi es. Charlotte siempre fue mi compañera desde que aprendi a controlar mis poderes desde que Rias Nee-chan me ayudo en hacer lo que debió hacer hace mucho tiempo. Ahora vas a sufrir de verdad.

En la cual Rossweisse empezó a Atacar con su espada pero Sakamoto lo bloquea saliendo chispas

Imperator Charlotte:Es inútil bloquear nuestros ataques angel caído… Rossweisse dale una cucharada de su propia medicina Compañera.

Rossweisse:Con gusto Charlotte. Muere Sakamoto. Muere, Muere, Muere, Muere, Muere Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja

Por lo cual Rossweisse lanzara el gran ataque con su Thanato's Sword pero por lo cual Sakamoto lo esquiva pero Rossweisse aun sigue atacando con su espada pero Sakamoto aun sigue esquivando.

Rossweisse:No te muevas, Te quiero verte Muerta.

Sakamoto:(Esa espada si tiene algo que ver. Eso no me gusta. Apuesto con el poder de mi Reppumaru puede con ella)

En la cual Uso su poder de electricidad para electrocutar a Rossweisse.

Sakamoto:Prueba mi electricidad Demonio.

En la cual lo ataca con los Ataques eléctricos pero Rossweisse lo esquiva rápido y en la cual le empezó a apuñalar a Sakamoto en el estomago en empezar a Salir Sangre la boca.

Rossweisse:Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja Lo Hice, Lo Hice, Lo Hice, mate a Mio Sakamoto… estoy feliz, me gusta verte derramar tu Sangre.

En la cual Rossweisse empezó a Sacar su espada del estomago de Sakamoto y empezó a darle unos cuantos golpes en el estomago y en la mejilla recibiendo muchos daños en luego ser arrastrada.

Sakamoto:Grrrr… Es demasiado fuerte. Creo que me has subestimado mucho Rossweisse.

Rossweisse:¿Te subestime?. Ja, Pobrecita la inútil angel caído. Solo eres un desperdicio ante mi presencia. Tu no eres absolutamente nada. Eres un desperdicio ante mi presencia. Luego de que yo te rencarne. Tu seras mi caballero cuando comience obtener la pieza del caballero y luego tu renunciaras en ser Sicaria del esos Mugrosos del Clan Sitri.

Sakamoto:Ja. ¿tu crees?

En la cual Sakamoto se levanto y escupió sangre a Rossweisse y ella se enfado de manera violenta.

Rossweisse:M-Maldita Perra. Me escupiste con tu mugrosa sangre. Odio que me estén escupiéndome con Sangre. No te perdonare. No Te Perdonare. Te voy a matar de manera brutal.

Sakamoto:Tengo malas noticias Para ti. Aun me regenero mis heridas como soy un angel caído. No puede contra mi. Creo que ahora si. Tendre que usar mis fuerzas para detenerte. Rossweisse Hellscythe Gremory. Hoy seras castigada ante mi fuerza de voluntad. Tecnica Prohibida:Jutsu Angel de la Muerte.

Por lo cual Sakamoto canalizo su técnica prohibida y empezó a lanzar el Primer ataque contra Rossweisse recibiendo el puñetazo en la mejillita hasta lo boto la sangre en la boca y luego le recibió un rodillazo en el estomago empezar a seguir escupiendo sangre en la Boca.

Rossweisse:No puede ser. Eres muy fuerte de lo que pensaba, eso me recuerda mucho a Issei, Mi hermano siempre fue el mas fuerte y el me supero a mi por que el era mi alumno y me supero, no puedo creer, tu eres muy Fuerte como Issei.

Sakamoto:No puede subestimar al Ejercito Sitri. Y esta vez voy a acabar contigo de todos modos asi que no te voy a permitir que sigas acabando con todos los seres en Midgard.

Por lo cual Sakamoto le recibió multiples golpes y multiples patadas hasta recibir mas daño y empezó a derramar sangre en la boca y por lo cual Sakamoto empezó a lanzar el gran golpe final.

Sakamoto:Llego tu fin Rossweisse Conoce tu lugar.

En la cual Sakamoto lanzo el gran ataque final y empezó a Dar un golpe en el Estomago y luego empezó a Dar la Patada final en la cara y lo lanzo hacia la Pared que se quedo Arrastrada y derrotada.

Sakamoto:Rossweisse Hellscythe Gremory, ahora ya te diste cuenta de los errores de que cometiste… Aunque issei sea el Rey de las tinieblas, el seguirá siendo el Emperador Dragon Rojo. Pero ahora con esto, tendre que sacar de tu miseria, asegurare de que no vuelvas hacerle daño a Gremory Hyodo Issei-kun ni a nadie de Midgard,Mi Nombre es Sakamoto Mio Hija del angel Caido Abbadon y la Demonio Eve, En el Nombre de Sona Sitri del Ejercito Sitri comenzaras la Ejecucion Final.

Por lo cual Rossweisse esta levantando y se rio Psicoticamente.

Rossweisse:Je,je,je,je,je,je,je, Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja.

Sakamoto:Pero de ¿que te ries?, ¿Cuál es tu gracia?.

Rossweisse:¿En serio? ¿En Serio vas a matarme?...A que le importa si eres la Heraldica del Clan Sitri…NADIE, NADIE PUEDE MATARME.

Imperator Charlotte:Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boooooooooooosssssssttttt.

Por lo cual Empezo a usar Su Simbionte demoniaco e intentara a Golpear a Sakamoto pero ella lo esquiva hasta que derrepente.

Rossweisse:Muy lento.

Por lo cual Sakamoto lo sorprendió y le recibió un puñetazo en la Mejilla pero Sakamoto lo esquiva denuevo y luego Sakamoto le lanzara una Patada pero Rossweisse lo esquiva rápidamente.

Sakamoto:¿Qué?.

Derrepente Rossweisse le dio un ataque Sorpresa y Sakamoto lo bloquea con las Alas del Angel Caido pero su Bloqueo de ataque es Inutil y Casi esta arrastrada.

Rossweisse:Eres Debil. Muy Debil e Inutil.

Por lo cual Rossweisse le recibió una Patada con su Simbiote demoniaco a Sakamoto y recibió un severo Daño aventando contra la Pared.

Sakamoto:No puede ser… Es Imposible, ahora por que ella se volvió mas Fuerte que yo. ¿Qué esta pasando?.

Rossweisse:Deja de decir estupideces.

En la cual Ella le esta dando muchos Golpes, recibiendo mucho daño.

Rossweisse:Eres mas inútil que lo creía, eres tan débil e Inutil que eres. Un Oponente tan débil, me di cuenta de que no eres tan fuerte como Mi Hermano, no eres como Issei…ahora desaparecete de mi vista y Muerete.

En la cual uso su espada y empezó a enterrarlo en el pecho y por lo cual Sakamoto esta herida una vez mas saliendo sangre en la boca.

Sakamoto:N….No Puedo c… . pero…. Qu…que poder tiene Rossweisse, no me digas que… no… ya eres la ente de maldad oscura.

Rossweisse:En verdad… eres Patetica e Inutil. No sirves para nada. No eres igual que Issei. Eres solo una Perdida de tiempo, crei que eras muy fuerte como el pero solo eres una Inutil. DESAPARECETE DE MI VISTA Y PIERDETE PERRA.

En la cual Rossweisse le lanzo a Sakamoto herida y moribunda que nunca.

Sakamoto:(No puedo creerlo…. En cierta forma, lo intente conseguir en detener a esa Valkiria… pero me di cuenta de ese poder que tiene Rossweisse, ahora ella ya con su odio que fue consumido hacia Issei, ahora ella se volvió como un Demonio que es, algo que puede acabar con todos los Habitantes del infierno en Midgard, Sona-senpai Lo siento).

En la cual Sakamoto esta totalmente agonizada e inconciente por la herida grave que Rossweisse lo recibió Brutalmente y ella esta empezando a reir Sadicamente.

Rossweisse:Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja por fin ya acabe con esa Perra, Esa Perra se lo merece por hacerle daño a Eucliwood y a Fear, Te lo dije Sakamoto, te dije que yo te mataria, pero mirate, ¿tan fuerte que puede Igualar a mi hermano?, Ja,ja,ja,ja, no me hagas reir Perra. No tienes nada que hacer que solo arrastrarte. Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, LO HICE, LO HICE, LO HICE, YA MATE A SAKAMOTO MIO, LO CONSEGUI, LO HE MATADO, LO HE MATADO, HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA.

Su locura esta empezando a propagar por toda la Conciencia de Rossweisse.

Rossweisse:Ahora, es tiempo de empezar el gran proceso Final. Mañana es el dia Final, solo queda 14 horas antes de comenzar mi Eclipse, ya es el momento de acabar con esos Zoquetes de esos Consejeros Bongo-kun, Eucliwood-san.

Aparecieron Bongo y Eucliwood.

Bongo:¿Qué paso Rossweisse-sensei?.

Rossweisse:Es tiempo de acabar con esos Zoquetes, cuando llegue el momento, acabaremos con los Consejeros que sino entregaran a Issei pronto. Exterminalos uno por uno.

Bongo:Lo que desees Rossweisse-sensei.

Rossweisse:Por cierto ¿como esta Fear ahora?.

Eucliwood:Onee-chan, Sus heridas no son nada Graves, en cualquier hora ella estara en recuperación y seguirá con su lucha contra Los Consejeros de Midgard.

Rossweisse:Excelente, muy bien cuando llegue la hora final, preparanse para la destrucción… Asi que descansen chicos, mañana sera nuestro gran ataque.

Rossweisse y los demás estan descansando para mañana de atacar a Sirsechz y a los demás de los consejeros de Midgard mientras tanto en Cactus Jack y los demás estan descansando para crear un asalto en el Oraculo de la Infinidad para el Dia Final.

Cactus Jack:El Eclipse aun sigue en el proceso, esto si es la fase final antes de llegar el Fin del Mundo.

Alexander:Si. El Fin del Mundo tal como la Valkiria de Pacotilla lo ha pronosticado sino este Chico Dragon en su presencia.

Hanna:Si. Todo lo ha pronosticado todo esto.

Sakura:Las Cosas se ponen horribles últimamente… mañana es ultimo dia. Todos moriremos.

Hanna:Oh vamos no te mortifiques tetas musculosas… el mocoso del Dragon Rojo sera nuestra ultima salvación… aunque el es nuestro enemigo.

Sakura:Exacto… ese chiquillo no es mas que un cazador para esa Valquiria de Pacotilla.

Alexander:exacto. Nuestro enemigo ahora es nuestro amigo.

Sakura:Si tu lo dices.

Yukari:Claro Mejor déjaselo solo a Issei.

Cactus Jack:Ella tiene razón, El Emperador Dragon Rojo es conocida la ultima Arma para detener a esa Valkiria de Pacotilla que inicio todo este Apocalipsis.

Sakura:Para eso vamos hacia un refugio para comunicar con Hades-sama.

Cactus Jack:Suena buena idea.

Yukari:Mira de aquí.

Por lo cual Yukari encontró una Casa de alado abandonado que podrá ser como un cuartel para dar un contacto con Hades por lo cual ellos entraron a la Casa para descansar horas después Cactus Jack esta dando una comunicación con Hades mientras que ellos estan descansando para mañana en el Dia Final.

Cactus Jack:Hades-sama, ¿Me recibes?, Hades-sama.

Mientras tanto en el Club Serafall los Consejeros y Hades estan reunidos para una situacion que va enfrentarse para el Dia Final.

Sirsechz:¿Cómo va con mi hermana Rossweisse?. Azazel.

Azazel:Creo que esto no va durar mucho, creo que Rossweisse se va convertir en alguien como Hades, como el Señor de las Tinieblas.

Hades:Wow, Mera coincidencia.

Hasta que de pronto la señal de la comunicación esta llamando.

Hades:y esa comunicación?.

Odin:Debe ser ese Mocoso Dragon Rojo y sus chiquitines.

Hades:No debe ser mis Siervos.

Por lo cual Hades esta empezando a comunicar con ellos.

Hades:¿Qué paso?, Aquí hades. Estoy en contacto.

Cactus Jack:Por fin, Hades-sama, soy yo Cactus Jack estoy con los chicos, aun esta bajo control sin ningún rasguño.

Hades:Buen trabajo, sabia que contaras con usted Cactus Jack-kun

Cactus Jack:Hai, Arigato por la situación Hades-sama. Aun mis reportes indican que dentro de un poco el Eclipse va estar apunto de completarse. Ya que va ser el ultimo dia, esto en verdad no me esta gustando pero de nada.

Hades:Mmm ya veo la situación.

Cactus Jack:Azazel. Dime ¿Cuál es el estado de esa Valquiria de Pacotilla?.

Azazel:Me temo que cuando llegue el Dia final. Cuando el eclipse esta completo hasta la medianoche… es probable que esa Valquiria de Pacotilla empiece con su Apocalipsis.

Todos se quedaron asustados y preocupado por la gran situacion.

Serafall:Eso seria horrible. Como Rossweisse hacer esas cosas malas. Ella era una buena niña pero.

Odin:Eso no importa… ella nos va patear el trasero a nosotros. Todos moriremos.

Sirsechz:No si Issei lo impide. El es la ultima esperanza para detener mi infame Hermana.

Hades:Claro que si Vejestorio. ¿Qué me vas hacer algo al respetor Anciano?.

Odin:Ok, muy bien tengo mucho que pretender esta situación y Azazel asegurate lo mas pronto posible de recoger a esos mocosos del ejercito Gremory lo antes posible en el dia de mañana.

Azazel:No te preocupes Odin-sama, Grayfia va venir por ellos mañana en la mañana.

Odin:¿Quién te dijo Mocoso Angel Caido?.

Azazel:El Peon del Ejercito Sitri, Saji Genshirou. El siempre esta de guardia en el Club Serafall vigilando como va la situación.

Odin:Ya veo. Ok Mocoso Rey del Inframundo, apuesto que ese mocoso emperador dragon le de una buena nalgada a esa Niña Malcriada de Rossweisse de una vez por todas.

Rossweisse:Ya te oi Viejo estúpido.

Odin:¿Que?.

Por lo cual Aparecio Rossweisse derrepente.

Michael:Asi que has venido derrepente.

Hades:Jum, eres tan persistente que nunca mocosa. Te dare un aviso que tengo que decirte y ya se de que mañana vas a exterminar a los Consejeros.

Rossweisse:Veo que ya descubriste mi plan.

Hades:Si, se sobre tus planes y otra cosa.

Rossweisse:¿Qué?.

Hades:tu infame hermano quiere recibir una nalgada de tu vida.

Rossweisse:Ya veo, asi que Issei quiere derrotarme. Sabes una cosa. acabe con mi Nemesis. Sakamoto.

Sirsechz:¿Qué tu que?.

Michael:Oh no.

Rossweisse:Si y ella esta bajo mi custodia asi que, tu y tus Sirvientes serán los Proximos en ser liquidados como liquide con Sakamoto Mio, asi que mañana es el ultimo dia y si Issei no esta en mi presencia hasta la Medianoche, Se los adverti.

Por lo cual Rossweisse se fue y Hades esta dispuesto en derrotar a ella una vez por todas, mientras tanto en un lugar cualquiera en la Casa Abandonada Hanna y Sakura esta teniendo una relación Lasciva.

Hanna:Muy bien Tetas Musculosas, es tiempo de calentar tus pechos apasionadamente.

Sakura:Ha-Hanna-chan, no puedes hacer esto, es vergonzoso.

Sakura se sonroja en que Hanna esta haciendo cosas pervertidas.

Hanna:Je,je,je,je no te preocupes, es entre tu y yo, Hacemos cosas pervertidas juntas, además somos chicas, las chicas también hacemos el Amor.

Sakura:¿Q-Que?. N-No soy Lesbiana.

En la cual Hanna le esta lamiendo los pechos y luego le acaricia su Vagina sensualmente hasta oir los gemidos de Sakura.

Sakura:Ha-Hanna-chan, ahí no, me hace que me empiece a tener Orgasmo.

Por lo cual Hanna aun sigue acariciando su vagina, metiéndola en sus dedos excitadamente mientras sigue lamiendo los pezones de Sakura.

Hanna:Tus tetas son deliciosas y esta mojada tu vagina, eso me excita Sakura-chan.

Sakura:Ha-Hanna-chan, Pervertida, tonta.

Por lo cual Sakura le esta besando a Hanna y empezó a lamer los pechos de Hanna mientras que esta empezando a rozar sus vaginas.

Hanna:Sa-Sakura-chan, asi me gusta que lo hagas, me pones caliente, vamos a tener orgasmos juntas como amigas.

Por lo cual continuando lamiendo los pezones de Sakura, ella siguió haciendo el amor apasionadamente en sentir el climax entre ellas.

Hanna:Tus Pezones son duras, son sensuales que nunca Sakura-chan, Me Me gustas mucho Sakura-chan.

Sakura:Ya veo que te gusta mis pechos Hanna-chan. También los tuyos, parecen muy timidos.

Por lo cual Sakura le esta chupando los pechos a Hanna y ella esta empezando a gemirla y sentir el placer de que como Sakura le esta lamiendo los pechos.

Hanna:Sa-Sakura-chan, me gusta como lo haces, Me estas empezando que yo gime del Placer, me gusta, se siente rico como lo chupas con los pechos.

Siguio chupando los pechos mientras que ella esta teniendo sexo en rozar las vaginas con mucha pasión.

Sakura:Esta deliciosa, tus pezones la tienen muy duros.

Hanna:Oye, también vamos hacer la posición mas sexy…Hanna-chan.

Derrepente Hanna le pone su Strap-on sensualmente y le acaricia su Dildo apasionadamente.

Sakura:Hanna-chan.

En la cual Hanna se siente y luego Sakura empezó a chuparla sensualmente su strap on dulcemente hasta que Hanna ha comenzado a Gemir apasionadamente.

Hanna:Sakura-chan, me gusta que la chupes bien. Se siente bien.

Sakura aun sigue continuando chupándola apasionadamente y lamiéndole mas su strap on excitadamente.

Hanna:Vaya, Vaya Sakura-chan, eres tan vulgar en chupar el Strap on, mi dulce y pervertida Sakura-chan, ahora, tienes que hacer con tus pechos.

Sakura:¿P-Pechos?. Bueno si tu lo dices Hanna-chan.

En la cual le Pone su Strap-on en los pechos sensualmente y empezó a moverse con mucha pasión en empezar a Masturbarla.

Hanna:Q-Que pervertida, Me hace que me excites mucho Sakura-chan, Sigue asi Sakura-chan.

Sakura le siguió moviendo los pechos, masturbarla apasionadamente haciendo el Paizuri.

Hanna:Asi que debe ser el Paizuri, El Paizuri se siente bien.

Hanna empezó a tomar la cabeza en hacer que Sakura le empiece a chuparla de nuevo mientras le mueve los pechos.

Hanna:Chupala fuerte Sakura-chan, Chupala y lamela mientras hagas el Paizuri con el Strap on.

Sakura excitadamente le esta moviendo mas fuerte los pechos y le empieza a lamerla y chuparla el Strap on con mucha sensualidad.

Hanna:Kyaaaaaaa, Sakura-chan, pervertida. Haciendo cosas Indecentes, que Niña tan Vulgar, pero se siente bien como haces.

En la cual Sakura se detuvo y lo acaricia con su mano.

Sakura:Hanna-chan, ¿Te disfrutas excitando?

Hanna:Hai, que tal si hacemos un poco de Sexo anal.

Sakura empezó a Sonrojarla lo que Hanna lo esta diciendo.

Sakura:¿S-Se-Sexo Anal?, ¿Hablas enserio?, bueno si tu lo dices Hanna-chan.

Sakura empezó a tener la posición de perrito.

Sakura:Hanna-chan, ¿me estas mirando mi trasero?. Esta posición es vergonzosa.

Hanna:No te preocupes Sakura-chan, te vas a sentir bien.

En la cual Hanna empezó a acariciar su trasero apasionadamente y empieza a Penetrarla con su Strap-on y empezó a mover las caderas, Sakura empezó a sentir que su Strap on esta metida por su trasero y empezó a Gemir con mucha pasión.

Sakura:Kyaaaaaa… me la metiste toda en mi trasero, esta grande pero se siente bien.

Por lo cual Sakura empezó a acariciar sus pechos y la masturba en su vagina mientras que Hanna sigue moviendo las caderas en disfrutar el Sexo anal con ella gimiendo con mucha sensualidad.

Sakura:Sii, Se siente bien, El Sexo anal es lo que mas me gusta. Asi que es el Sexo anal, Hanna-chan, ¿Cómo Sabes que me gusta el Sexo Anal?.

Hanna:Intuicion demoniaca, asi es la Lujuria demoniaca Sakura-chan, no podras resistir la tentación de sentir en tu trasero las ganas de que te la metan bien rico, Sakura-chan, por eso tu trasero es Sexy y es toda mia Sakura-chan.

Sakura:Ya Veo, Hanna-chan siempre eres tan pervertida, piensas en tener sexo conmigo aunque somos chicas, aun tenemos cosas intimas en aprender. Quizás también quiero aprender de ti sobre lo que es El Sexo.

Hanna:Ok, para esta ocasión Sakura-chan.

Hanna empezó a acariciar los pechos de Sakura y siguió moviendo las caderas mientras que ella siguió masturbándola disfrutando el Sexo anal.

Sakura:Siii, quiero Mas, Motto…Motto Hanna-chan, Motto desuu nee.

En la cual Hanna siguió moviendo sus caderas sensualmente.

Sakura:Que Fuerte tu strap on, Hanna-chan, me haces que mi trasero este bien atorado y excitado, hazlo mas rápido, Mas Rapido Hanna-chan.

Por lo cual Hanna esta moviendo mas rápido de sus caderas y ella tiene la sensación de que ya esta apunto de correr.

Sakura:Me corro, Me corro que me corro.

Hanna:Vamos a correr juntas Sakura-chan.

Sakura:Hai.

Hanna derrepente siguió moviendo mas sus caderas hasta que llego a su Limite.

Sakura:Me corrooooo.

Empezó a salir su liquido en la vagina de Sakura.

Sakura:Kyaaah, Me orine Hanna-chan. Que penita.

Ella se sonrojo y en la cual Hanna le abrazo y le beso sus labios con mucho amor.

Hanna:Mi dulce Sakura-chan.

Sakura se sonrojo y le da un beso en los labios suavemente demostrando su amor.

Hanna:Disfrutaste el sexo anal Baby?.

Sakura:Lo mismo mi sexy Hanna-chan. Pervertida y sexy.

Hanna:Kyaaaaa, me sonrojaste mucho, eres tan dulce y adorable.

Pero derrepente apareció Yukari y sorprenderla de que ambas estan desnudas junto con Alexander.

Yukari:¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes?

Alexander:Ehh…ehhh, Yo no he visto nada, mejor me voy, me retiro, perdon no quise ser el miron del ejercito de Hades-sama, ni si quiera me interesa toda clase de obsenidades. Sabes, al diablo con eso, yo me voy.

Sakura:Ehhhhhh.

Sakura/Hanna:Alexander-kun es Pervertido.

Alexander escucho lo que Sakura y Hanna lo dice enfrente de Alexander.

Alexander:¿Qué?, No soy Pervertido, solo que… bueno un poco, pero da igual. Yukari-chan, vámonos ahora, no quiero que Sakura-chan piensa que soy un Pervertido.

Sakura:Lo eres para mi.

Alexander:¿Qué?, No lo soy y no lo sere, solo Sirvo a Hades-sama, al menos no soy como Issei Hyodo Gremory, y por si acaso, deja de humillarme asi enfrente de Yukari-chan.

Yukari:Deja de decir eso, también hagamos tener sexo.

Alexander:Pero que dices?.

Yukari:Ya me oiste, Sakura-san tiene razón, es mejor que también tengamos relaciones sexuales.

Alexander:Eh?... pero, Pero.

Hanna:Nada de peros Alexander-kun, ya oiste lo que dice Yukari, es tiempo de que te excites muy bien.

Yukari:Tienes razón, no te hagas el que quieras ocultar la Verdad, por que eres 100% pervertido y por cierto tu también te gusta mis tetas al igual que Hanna-chan ¿verdad?, por que mis tetas son mas suaves y apasionantes y en ese caso también tuviste sexo con los Pechos de Sakura-chan por que te gusta la masturbación, por eso te masturbaste con los Pechos de Sakura-chan.

En la cual Alexander se siente apenado lo que dice Yukari.

Alexander:Rayos Yukari-chan, no tienes ningún remedio para decir esas cosas.

Yukari:Y por otro lado es tiempo de ponerte marcha la situación como esta.

Yukari empezó a besar a Alexander en los labios y empezó a bajar la cremallera y empezó a endurecer su pene hasta empezar a acariciarlo suavemente.

Alexander:Yu-Yukari-chan.

Yukari:Y ¿Bien?, ¿Te gusta?.

Alexander:Bueno…ettoo…Si.

Yukari:Que bien, ahora ya te diste cuenta de que eres un pervertido como Issei Hyodo Gremory ¿Verdad?. ¿Si te gusta que te masturben apasionadamente?. También yo, y te masturbare hasta que salgas Semen. Quiero que te eyacules fuertemente.

Por lo cual Yukari empezó a Masturbar el Pene de Alexander y luego le pone los Pechos en su pene para continuar su masturbación.

Yukari:Ahora estoy empezando a Masturbarte con mis Pechos, que te parece los Pechos de una Demonio como yo.

Siguio masturbándola con los pechos y Alexander empezó a gemir apasionadamente.

Sakura:Tambien yo entro.

En la cual Sakura le empieza mover sus Pechos para provocarla y luego Alexander Empezo a Chuparla sensualmente mientras Yukari siguió masturbándole con sus Pechos con mucha pasión Mientras que Sakura esta gimiendo por la chupada en los Pechos de Sakura.

Sakura:Si que te gusta los pechos Alexander-kun.

Por lo cual Hanna también le chupa los pechos a Sakura.

Sakura:H-Hanna-chan. ¿Tu Tambien?, Que niña tan traviesa.

En la cual empezaron a Chuparles los pechos a Sakura con mucha pasión mientras que Yukari siguió masturbándolo con sus pechos rápidamente moviéndolo con mucha pasión hasta que Alexander empiece su eyaculación.

Alexander:(Oh No, esto no es bueno, parece que me tengo que correr, creo que me corro, Me corro, Oh God Dammit)

De repente le salió semen en el pene de Alexander y Yukari empezó a ser embarrada por el Semen de Alexander.

Yukari:Ara, ara…Me embarraste llena de Semen Alexander-kun. Que pervertido eres.

Alexander:Es que tu tienes la culpa por obligarme en hacer esas cosas, yo soy un noble caballero y siervo de Hades-sama.

Yukari:Si un Caballero Pervertido que le gusta verme mis tetas y la de Sakura. Ahora te voy a castigar por ser pervertido.

Le agarra el trasero de Alexander mientras que ella le esta besando los labios a el excitadamente mientras que Sakura y Hanna estan observando lo que Yukari y Alexander esta haciendo.

Sakura:Esto va ponerse muy interesante, ver la violada, la violada se siente rico ¿Verdad Hanna-chan?.

Hanna:Jejejejej si.

Le empezó a lamer y chupar los labios de Alexander con mucha pasión mientras que lo toma su mano y le agarra los pechos en acariciarlo.

Yukari:Bien voy a Violarte Alexander-kun.

Entonces Yukari empezó a desvestirla y empezó a Meter el Pene de Alexander en su vagina, lo hace despacio hasta que lo penetro suavemente y derrepente Alexander miro como la vagina de Yukari lo esta sangrando.

Alexander:Yukari-chan, Eres, Eres..

Yukari:Esta bien Alexander-kun, me estoy disfrutando este dulce dolor, mientras que rompiste mi himen, se siente bien Alexander-kun, me siento muy cachonda contigo.

Empezo a besar los labios y empezó a mover las caderas en empezar a Gemir con mucha pasión.

Yukari:y bien, ¿que se siente ser violado por una Chica mas hermosa de todo el Ejercito de Hades-sama?, ¿Se siente rico?, se siente rico en ¿ser violada por una hermosa Chica?.

Sigio moviendo las caderas con mucha pasión y empezó a gemirla con mucha sensualidad mientras que Alexander le empieza a acariciar su trasero suavemente y Yukari esta gimiendo dulcemente.

Yukari:Alexander-kun, me tocaste mi trasero, que pervertido. De verdad te gusta mi trasero.

Alexander:Hai. Cariño.

Yukari:Kyaaaa, eres dulce y pervertido Alexander-kun, es tiempo de una posición muy excitante.

Yukari empezó una posición de Perrito y le esta moviendo su trasero para Provocarle sensualmente.

Yukari:Ahora métemela bien en mi trasero Alexander-kun, tu esposa esta poniéndose cachonda.

Alexander:Haii, si tu lo dices mi dulce Yukari-chan.

Por lo cual el le metió su pene en el trasero de Yukari sensualmente hasta empezar a Excitarla y apunto de gemirla con mucha pasion.

Yukari:Kyaaaaaaaaa. Esta dentro de mi trasero el Pene de Alexander-kun, y la tiene muy atorada.

Alexander le empezó a mover sus caderas apasionadamente y excitadamente moviéndolo con mucha sensualidad al sentir con mucha pasión hasta Yukari empezó a gemir del Placer.

Yukari:Este dulce dolor placentero lo puedo sentir en mi trasero. Tienes un tremendo pene Alexander-kun, me la tienes muy atorada bien fuerte.

En la cual Alexander siguió moviendo apasionadamente sus caderas en sentir que su pene la tiene metida en su trasero sensualmente mientras Que Yukari esta gimiendo apasionadamente..

Alexander:Tu trasero esta muy fuerte y se atoro con mi pene hasta que me eyacule.

Yukari:Adelante, correte dentro de mi trasero Alexander-kun.

Siguio y Sigio Moviendo las caderas y Yukari sigio Gimiendo apasionadamente hasta que derrepente empezó a Eyacular dentro del Trasero de Yukari.

Yukari:Kyaaaaa, el Semen de Alexander-kun, esta dentro de mi trasero, su pervertido loción dentro de mi sexy trasero.

En la cual Yukari empezó a Besar a Alexander en los labios mientras siguió acariciando su pene.

Yukari:Me encantas, me haces que me excite.

Alexander:Yukari-chan.

Yukari:Oye, también me gustaría que yo tenga pene.

Alexander:P-Pero que dices?.

Hanna y Sakura se impactaron lo que dice Yukari.

Yukari:Es que. En inframundo, en la academia confederada de Kuoh, hay chicas que tienen pene y le encanta que los chicos se visten de chicas para tener placer…. Alexander-kun, también voy hacer una magia que se convierta mi clítoris en mi pene, me conocerán como la chica con pene mas hermosa como una Chica popular o una estrella porno.

Alexander:Wow y pensaba que el Chico travesti no fuera tan malo.

Hanna:Mas que la de las Chicas Futanaris.

Yukari:Alexander-kun, me gustaría que también vistieras de chica, me hace que me excite cuando yo tenga pene.

Alexander se sonrojo por las palabras que dice Yukari.

Alexander:Vaya que ideas tan pervertidas dices Yukari-chan, para ser mi amada esposa.

Y Yukari empezó a Sonrojarla por las palabras que dice Alexander y empezó a Besar en la mejilla a el.

Yukari:Te quiero mucho Alexander-kun, mi dulce esposo.

Sakura:Vaya menuda media naranja esa Yukari-chan.

Hanna:Sip, Alexander y ella son unos a otros, ambos cuerpos tienen mucha conexión con la sensualidad.

Sakura:Sip. Claro.

Hanna:Etto. También me gustaría que también usemos una magia que se convierta en nuestros clítoris en pene, para ser mas sexis, las Chicas Futanari son muy sexis.

Sakura:Vaya Hanna-chan, siempre haces Fantasias Pervertidas. Para ser mi Aman…digo Pareja.

Hanna:Dijiste Amante, eso fue muy bueno de tu parte Sakura-chan. Por eso te quiero mucho Tetas Musculosas.

Sakura:Tambien yo Pechos Planos.

En la cual Sakura le dio un beso en su pezón y le beso en los labios como muestra de amor que tiene hacia ella, fue una noche erotica que duro para Hanna y las Demas disfrutando ambas conexiones en sentir amores mas pasivas que nunca, Una Noche inolvidable antes del Dia Final que se acerca cuando Rossweisse y sus Lacayos empezaran un plan de ataque ¿Podra Issei y los demas Pensar en Futuras soluciones de esta Situacion?, el Enigma podrá señalar en el Dia Final.

Es donde ahora Cuando empieza el amanecer del dia Final en la medianoche desde el anochecer se acerca La Verdadera Batalla final.

La Batalla predestinada entre Issei y Rossweisse esta apunto de marcar el destino de Midgard.

"Issei, ahora el destino de Midgard descansara en tus Manos… sino detendrás la locura de Rossweisse…. Comenzara el Apocalipsis… ahí es donde determinara el Destino no solo de Midgard sino de los Habitantes del Inframundo.


	12. Capitulo 10:El Crepusculo Negro

Capitulo 10:El Amanecer del Crepusculo Negro.

Es el Amanecer del Dia Final y Eclipse de Rossweisse esta apunto de estar completado desde que Sakamoto fue derrotada y Masacrada a manos de ella misma, Las Cosas estan puestas últimamente, un dia en la Sala de los Consejeros, Sirsechz y los demas estan en una gran situación delicada acerca de que va suceder en el dia Final por lo cual ellos Miraron que el eclipse aun esta apunto de completar en menos de 9 horas.

Michael:Esto viene de mala pinta, Azazel ¿cual es el estado de la condición?.

Azazel:Me temo que esto va ponerse mas serio, creo que ya tenemos que apresurarnos o sino Rossweisse nos asesinaran a todos.

Michael:Oh no.

Sirsechz:No se preocupen, Grayfia se encargara de recoger a mi hermano pequeño junto con mis siervos. Es tiempo de una reunión familiar entre hermanos y sirvientes.

Odin:Tu lo has dicho Sirsechz-san.

Michael:Espero que la pequeña Serafall este bien con ellos.

Mientras tanto en las Afueras de la Camara de los Fantasmas Rias vio que el eclipse esta apunto se ser completada hasta Asia y Gasper se siente asustados lo que sucederá cuando Rossweisse causara un Verdadero Apocalipsis.

Kiba:Eso esta muy mal. Creo que es el dia Final.

Issei:Si.

Asia:Onii-chan.

Asia se sintió asustada por el Eclipse de Rossweisse e Issei le abrazo con cariño.

Issei:Asia, tranquila hermanita, Onee-chan y yo estamos aquí para protegerte.

En la cual Gasper se escondió la Caja por el susto que llevo debido al Eclipse.

Gasper:Tengo Miego, Tengo muchísimo miedo, ese Eclipse de esa Valquiria me da un poquito de Miedito.

Koneko:Yare Yare Daze Gya-kun. Eres mas miedoso de lo que pensaba. Pero este eclipse me empieza a agarrar el mal Humor.

Serafall:Esta Rossweisse nunca hace las cosas como va, esto no me dio nada de Interes.

Hasta que de pronto apareció un Transbordador y se estaciono justo en la Camara de los Fantasmas y derrepente apareció Grayfia.

Grayfia:Buenos Dias a todos del Ejercito Gremory.

Rias:Grayfia-san.

Issei:Que paso Grayfia-san?.

Grayfia:Bueno para quedar la situación, Los Consejeros quieren que estén aquí, ellos estan desesperados por el eclipse que va causar en Midgard.

Issei:Ya veo.

Akeno:Creo que es tiempo de irnos a Casa y comenzar esta reunión. Creo que las cosas estan apunto de ponerse muy feas ahora.

Xenovia:Cierto.

Issei:Muy bien, Volvamos a casa y me alegro que Koneko-chan, Akeno-san y Xenovia estén con nosotros, finalmente ya estoy libre de mi pecado Original pero Falta Rossweisse Nee-san.

Irina:Cierto, tienes toda la razón Issei, es tiempo de lidiar con esos problemas.

Serafall:Claro, pero ese lugar me tiene una mala espina, es mejor que se refugien en mi club ahora, asi que a todos los Miembros del Ejercito Gremory suban al transbordador ahora.

Issei:Ok, vamos chicos es tiempo de salir de aquí.

Todos:Hai.

En la cual Ellos Subieron al transbordador y refugiarse en el Club Serafall para que Issei y los demas Pensaran en una Solución futura sobre la situación de emergencia mientras tanto en el Oraculo de la Infinidad, Bongo y Fear recuperada junto con Eucliwood estan arrodilladas ante Rossweisse sobre el dia final que esta apunto de comenzar durante la ceremonia de la Media noche.

Rossweisse:Que paso Chicos? Y Fear-chan, me alegro que estes mejorada y curada de las Heridas.

Fear:Arigato Rossweisse Onee-sama, pero hoy es el dia final, estamos entusiasmados por ese preciso dia, el Eclipse final que tu querías para acabar con ese Idiota de Sirsechz y sus cabezas huecas de los Consejeros. Queremos ver a Ellos derramados en sangre.

Rossweisse:No te precipites, aun no es la hora hasta que yo diga que es la hora.

Fear:Pero, tu has prometido de que cuando llegue la media noche, empezaremos a masacrar a todos los Consejeros de Midgard en especial a tu preciado hermano pequeño El Emperador Dragon Rojo.

Rossweisse:Si, ya lo se todo, pero que impaciente eres Fear-chan.

En la cual Fear se levanta para contradecirla.

Eucliwood:Fear-chan, no.

Fear:Rossweisse Onee-sama hay algo que.

Pero su mirada macabra lo ha interrumpido.

Rossweisse:Claro que vamos a acabar a esos Idiotas de los Consejeros en especial al estúpido de mi hermanito Issei. Pero hasta que yo les doy la Orden… como soy de rango de rey y tu Fear de rango de la Reina y también como mi consejera y mi hermana pequeña que eres pero… si tu te levantas contra tu Onee-sama, me encargare de castigarte severamente pero muy dolorosamente.

Por lo cual Fear se siente arrepentida por haberla desafiado sus mandatos.

Fear:Perdon por mi impaciencia Rossweisse Onee-sama, fui tan necia en creer que esto puede ocasionar confusión.

Eucliwood:En cierta vez lo eres, no debiste desafiar a Onee-chan por primera vez, tienes que Obedecerla como se debe, desafiar sus Ordenes traerán las Consecuencias Fear-chan.

Bongo:Por eso Bongo, asegurar a los que desobedezcan las Ordenes de Rossweisse-sensei, su castigo sera la Muerte.

Rossweisse:Bien dicho Bongo-kun. Fear-chan te perdono ahora. Esperan hasta que estén en la medianoche el Eclipse va estar completada, cuando llegue la media noche, es tiempo de recibir el Castigo que va merecer Issei y el resto de esos Insignificantes Consejeros de Midgard.

Por lo cual Ellos observaran el Eclipse final que se va acercar.

Bongo:Los Crepusculos se ponen negros que nunca, enegrecido por la oscuridad para llevar a nuestro ejercito hacia la Victoria. Creemos en ti Rossweisse-sensei. Por nuestra Victoria y por Nuestra gloria al Ejercito Hellscythe.

Rossweisse:Si. Pronto esos idiotas sabran de lo que es la Muerte.

Mientras tanto en el Club Serafall, Issei y los demas estan reuniendo con su Hermano mayor Sirsechz y los demas de los Consejeros.

Serafall:Hola Sirsechz, hola todos, ¿me extrañaron?, adivine que traje de sorpresa, aquí esta tu pequeño hermanito Issei.

Por lo cual esta junto con Saji, Sona y Yaya.

Saji:Que onda Issei bienvenido a casa.

Issei:Je,je,je,je,je Gracias Saji.

Sirsechz:Me alegro de verte de vuelta Issei-kun.

Michael:en donde andabas Issei. Todos estan preocupados de que ¿Por qué te fuiste?.

Issei:Por que iba a demostrar a mi mismo que… he cometido el error de Lastimar a Onee-chan y a todos. Y por cierta ves Rossweisse Nee-san se volvió un monstruo mas terrible que nunca imaginaba, por mi culpa he creado un Monstruo llena de Odio y maldad Infinita pero yo se como Arreglar todo esto y deshacer de lo que esta hecho.

Akeno:Issei-kun, tu no tienes la culpa de Nada, también hemos dejado de que tu te conviertas asi desde que estaba Sasaki, nos manipulo asi por que el queria acabar con los consejeros y convertirnos también en Monstruos, todos cometimos un error fatal, todos somos Pecadores por hacerte daño Issei-kun.

Irina:Ese estúpido de Sasaki siempre me dio la mala espina, e hizo que tu te convertieras en el Señor de las Tinieblas para exterminar a nosotros pero lo merecemos, fuimos tan imprudentes en darnos cuenta de esta realidad que paso aquí.

Por lo cual Issei le abrazo a Irina y ella se sonrojo.

Issei:Tranquila Irina-chan, todos tenemos que enmendar los errores asi nada mas.

Pero en la cual Irina le beso en los labios y ellas se quedaron en shock mirando lo que Irina lo esta haciendo con Issei.

Akeno:Ara, ara eso es hacer trampa Irina-chan.

Rias:Como te atreves a besar a mi hermano pequeño Tramposa.

Asia:Eso no es justo, también quiero besar a Onii-chan también.

Koneko:Tambien yo.

Xenovia:Vaya si que eres bien tremenda Irina-chan.

Irina:Es solo un beso de amigos por que Issei es mi amigo de mi infancia y por cierta manera el es mi amante.

Michael:Vaya que rutina.

Odin:Je,je,je,je tu Chiquitin es un Casanova Sirsechz.

Sirsechz:Si lo se. Pero en el fondo siempre sera un buen chico como mi hermano que mas lo quiero en todo.

Serafall:Tambien quiero besar a Issei también.

Sona:Vaya Onee-chan, tu también te gusta Issei ¿verdad?.

Serafall:Confienso, si lo hice.

Sona:Asi que también no me digas que.

Serafall:Ja,ja,ja,ja es que siempre tengo mucha intuición como Consejera de Midgard, acuérdate de tu sabes. Con Saji-san.

Saji:Eh?. Solo lo hice por casua…. Mejor no importa, lo importante es de que todos estamos reunidos por que tenemos que enfrentar a una Maxima Amenaza mas Hostil que hemos esperado por mucho tiempo por lo cual una Ex Coronel de la Division del Ejercito Gremory conocido como Rossweisse Hellscythe Gremory. Nos aplico una amenaza de Muerte y como verán, el Eclipse es la evidencia de que ahora nos matara a todos.

Issei:Y la culpa de todos los asesinatos causados por Rossweisse Nee-san sere yo. yo fui que cause todo esto y debemos repararlo, hay que trabajar juntos como un equipo y lucharemos. Aun la verdadera Prueba final esta apunto de empezar.

Serafall:¿Verdadera Prueba Final?.

Saji:Que alguien explique ¿Qué es eso de Verdadera Prueba Final y a que se debe sobre lo que dijo Issei?.

Kiba:Es confrontar con Rossweisse-sensei.

Sona:¿Qué dices?.

Rias:Bueno, no debi decir esto Sona, pero como Issei pasaron las Pruebas con Akeno, Koneko-chan y Xenovia la única condición es de que hay una Verdadera Prueba final y que es algo mas Dificil y arriesgado no solo para Issei sino a Nosotros Tambien.

Akeno:Se que es una Mision Suicida, pero tenemos que hacer para entrar en la razón, Creo que Rossweisse ya perdió su razón y a este paso se convertirá en un Monstruo mas Temible que hemos visto Jamas.

Xenovia:Desde ahora se esta desatando una Guerra Infernal.

Odin:Al menos todos los Ciudadanos de Midgard fueron refugiados en caso de que el eclipse final este completado, ya todos fueron Refugiados.

Issei:Genial.

Asia:Eso seria fantástico.

Gasper:Ya todos ya estan salvados, que bien.

Yaya:Pero aun no estaremos a salvo aquí, este va ser el Ultimo Dia antes de que el Eclipse este completada hasta la Medianoche.

Sona:Cierto, pero tengo la sensación de que Mio-chan aun no aparece. Creo que esta bajo la merced de Rossweisse.

Yaya:Puede ser que si.

Derrepente aparece un Circulo Magico y de pronto esta Rossweisse junto con Fear, Eucliwood y Bongo.

Rossweisse:Buenos días a todos.

Gasper:Kyaaaa es ella.

Por lo cual Gasper se esconde en su caja.

Rossweisse:Issei, tanto tiempo sin verte Hermanito mio.

Issei:Nee-san. ¿Por qué haces todo esto?. Tu sabes que estas cometiendo un error y tu lo sabes.

Rossweisse:y tu? ¿Qué?, no te acuerdas de que también te volviste una amenaza hace tiempo desde que intentaste asesinar a tus seres queridos.

Issei:Eso ya fue del pasado, por eso he vuelto con mis amigos y con mis hermanas hasta incluye hice una búsqueda hacia Koneko-chan, Akeno-san y Xenovia para mostrar que he borrado mi pecado original, y que finalmente he vuelto a enemndar mis errores que cometi desde que me volvi en el Señor de las Tinieblas en el pasado, pero ahora mi yo del Pasado se ha quebrado como un cristal y ahora es tiempo de saldar una deuda contigo.

Rossweisse:Ohhh, veo que te has superado todas las 3 pruebas y que me demostraste que tu tienes mucho valor en arriesgar tu vida en emendar tus errores y olvidar de tu pasado por Rias Nee-chan y los demas de tus seres queridos. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti como tu hermana que soy. Pero aun tengo que acabar contigo de una vez por todas, aun sigo teniendo odio hacia ti Issei y tu lo sabes.

Issei:Puede que si. Pero esta vez no te dejare que sigas causando un genocidio durante la llegada del eclipse.

Rias:Yo estoy de acuerdo con Issei y lo apoyo mucho.

Asia:No te dejare que sigas causando destrucción a Midgard Rossweiisse nee-chan.

Rossweisse:Oh no. Si lo hare, les enseñare lo que es el dolor que siento cuando Issei me lastimo pero por cierto quiero que presentes a mis siervos.

Sona:Espera. Las conozco.

Serafall:¿Qué paso Sona-chan?.

Yaya:Son sus Acolitos.

Serafall:¿Acolitos?

Akenos:Son hermanos y Siervos de Rossweisse. Asi que has creado tu solita tu ejercito solo.

Rossweisse:Para aniquilar a uno de ustedes, pero en la cual mis unidades Gamma se preparan para que también sean aniquilados.

Irina:Hey. Lo conozco. ¿Es ese aquel orangután que nos enfrentamos?

Por lo cual Irina le señalo a Bongo e Issei se sorprendió.

Issei:Bongo asi que la razón de que quieres eliminarme es por las ¿Ordenes de Rossweisse Nee-san?.

Bongo:Creo que ya lo acertaste Mocoso Dragon Rojo.

Rias:Sabia que estas alado de Rossweisse. Pero esta vez no voy a permitir que sigas haciendo esto.

Rossweisse:Ja, pues intenta derrotarme Pero te tengo una Sorpresa.

De repente apareció Sakamoto pero encadenada después de su derrota y ver marcas heridas en todo su cuerpo hasta que Sona vio horrorizada lo que Rossweisse le hizo con Sakamoto durante el combate.

Rossweisse:La Hice castigar por hacerle daño a mis Siervos durante su caceria, pero en la cual ella esta bajo mi merced como mi esclava. Mirala a la Pobre Perra, aunque es la Hija de Abbadon, no me importa ella seguirá siendo mi mascota.

En la cual le acerco a Sakamoto y le empezó a Bofetearla hasta escupir Sangre eso hace que Issei se enfade.

Koneko:Issei-senpai.

Issei:¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo Imperdonable Nee-san?, Sakamoto-sensei, pronto te sacare de aquí.

Rossweisse:No tan rápido querido Issei. ¿Quieres salvarla?

Hasta que de pronto Sakamoto le esta diciendo algo a Issei.

Sakamoto:Gremory Hyodo Issei-kun.

Issei:Ehh. ¿Que pasa Sakamoto-sensei?.

Sakamoto:Pase lo que pase, ten mucho cuidado con Rossweisse, ella tiene un poder que tu no sabes de lo que esta teniendo, es similar a Vali.

Hasta que derrepente Rossweisse le Abofeteo hacer que se callara.

Rossweisse:Callate Perra. No dígas una Palabra o te Matare Perra.

Yaya:Seras tu. No puedo contenerme en hacerle daño a nuestra amiga.

Sona:Yaya no.

Yaya:Pero Onee-san.

Sona:No te preocupes, la recuperaremos mas tarde.

Rossweisse:Que valientes, casi quieren vencerme ¿Verdad?. Que mera Coincidencia, y bien Issei, te estare esperando en el Oraculo de la Infinidad, tenemos que terminar con nuestros asuntos pendientes que vamos a finalizar Issei, te espero para que estes preparado para tu muerte asi que Nos Vemos Mi querido y Odiado Issei.

Por lo cual Rossweisse se fue junto con los demas siervos.

Saji:No me lo puedo creer, Tienen a Sakamoto-senpai como esclava y rehén, esto me suena muy mal pero muy mal.

Yaya:No podíamos conseguir en rescatarla, eso fue un horror.

Por lo cual Issei ha confirmado la situación actual cuando el esta conciente de que estaba listo para confrontar contra Rossweisse.

Rias:Issei.

Asia:Onii-chan.

Akeno:Issei-kun.

Kiba:Issei-kun.

Koneko:Issei-senpai.

Xenovia:Issei.

Gasper:Issei-senpai.

Irina:Issei-chan

Saji:y ahora ¿que haras Hyodo?.

Derrepente alzo su puño dando su promesa.

Issei:Rossweisse Nee-san,te prometo una cosa. Te voy a superar, te alcanzare lo mas rápido que pueda y esta vez te venceré como decía antes…. HEAVY METAL OPPAI.

Por lo cual Ellos se sorprendieron lo que dice lo había dicho para cumplir la promesa con Rossweisse.

Sirsechz:Admiro tu entusiasmo Issei-kun.

Serafall:Me has alagado mucho mi querido Issei-chan.

Odin:Con razón tienes muchos motivos chiquillo.

Azazel:siempre es asi Odin. Tiene muchas ambiciones que pueden dar expectativas.

Grayfia:Creo que esta apunto de anochecer, tenemos que prepararnos para la Batalla.

Sirsechz:Ok, esta es la batalla final que tenemos que realizar. Esto no es un entrenamiento, la Batalla contra esa Valquiria rebelde es algo muy serio.

Azazel:Aunque es una Mision Suicida, no tenemos otra opción que enfrentar contra esa Valquiria de Pacotilla de cualquier lugar, Issei-kun, creo que ya estas listo para luchar contra tu hermana y maestra ¿verdad?.

Issei:Hai. Esta vez no permitiré que Midgard este bajo la condena durante el Eclipse asi que preparanse para la batalla.

En la cual aparece Hades y los demas en un circulo mágico.

Sirsechz:Hablando del Rey de Roma.

Azazel:Hades el rey del inframundo ha venido pero no esta solo, esta con un grupo de retoños muy calificados como asesinos en serie.

Alexander:Jum, no tolero insultos de un angel caído como tu.

Azazel:Cuida tu boca jovencito.

Alexander:Bueno es lo mismo y hablando de lo mismo. Issei Hyodo Gremory.

Issei:Asi que veniste por mas Alexander.

Alexander:Ja, no vine para pelear, vinimos para darle una lección a esta valquiria de pacotilla.

Hanna:Vaya, Vaya. Asi que eres tu Rias Hyodo Gremory.

Rias:Hanna. Asi que estas aquí para esto ¿verdad?.

Hanna:Sip, solo tengo muchas satisfacciones necesarias con alguien que tendre interés.

Por lo cual le Miro a Issei y empezó a acercarla y seducirla.

Hanna:y Bien Chico Dragon. ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje en encontrar a las demas chicas del Ejercito Gremory?.

Pero Rias lo aleja

Rias:Eso no es asunto tuyo Hanna.

Hanna:y a ti ¿Quién te hablo?, piérdete Perdedora.

Rias:Sera mejor que no me provoques pero lo que me molesta es de que siempre estes cerca de mi hermano pequeño.

Sakura:Koneko-chan, tiempo sin verte desde que me derrotaste aquel dia.

Koneko:Yare Yare Daze, no me hagas enojar y no me hagas que te de una paliza de tu vida.

Azazel:Calmanse todos. Hades y sus siervos también quieren ayudarnos.

Issei:Ya veo. Asi que ustedes vinieron de ayuda.

Yukari:Obviamente mi querido Issei. Asi que tu Hermana Valquiria siempre fue la causa de los problemas, mira se sobre lo que paso hace días desde que te convertiste en el Señor de las Tinieblas.

Issei:Eso ya fue del pasado, ya todo fue olvidado, no quiero cometer el error 2 veces nunca mas.

Asia:Onii-chan.

Gasper:Je,je,je Issei-senpai es un chico valiente y amistoso.

Issei:Tu lo sabes Gasper, es tiempo de pasar la Verdadera Prueba final pero ustedes, aunque no confio en ustedes, me podrán ayudarnos a enfrentar a Rossweisse Nee-san en cualquier lugar.

Yukari:Muy bien, me impresionas. Aunque también no confio en ti ni en tus hermanas y amigos por que ustedes son nuestros enemigos pero si quieren ayudar en darle una golpiza a esa Valquiria de Pacotilla que asi sea. Los voy a ayudar a ustedes ¿entendieron?.

Xenovia:No necesitas preguntas, nosotros tampoco los voy a fiar en ustedes pero me cooperaran en acabar con Ella antes de que este caos sea un desastre.

Kiba:Creo que el Sol se oculto, preparanse para la Medianoche chicos.

Issei:Si cierto. Rossweisse Nee-san nos espera para la batalla final.

Akeno:Pero sus Acolitos y el resto de esas maquinas asesinas estan preparadas para la Exterminacion.

Azazel:Ok, vamos a planear algo amigos y sera fácil para acabar con este Apocalipsis, este es el Plan.

Por lo cual Azazel planearon un plan para comenzar el Asalto en el Oraculo de la Infinidad que se encuentra en las tierras de Necropolis.

Azazel:Bien, como todos saben, Necrópolis es conocido como la Ciudad de los Huesos, la mas Peligrosa de todo Midgard ahí es donde estan los Muertos, y los Muertos Duermen. Pero la cosa es de que ese Lugar es mas Peligroso que nunca.

Akeno:Eso seria una Mision Suicida llegar hacia el Oraculo.

Issei:Pero de igual forma, tenemos que estar unidos y evitar en ser victimas de esta muerte oscura.

Irina:Tiene razón Issei, que los cielos me protejan de este lugar espantoso como esta.

Kiba:Mis ancestros me protegerá de toda la Magia Negra.

Koneko:Yare Yare Daze, una gran rutina para darle una buena golpiza, Oye Issei-senpai.

Issei:¿Si Koneko-chan?.

Koneko:Pase lo que pase. Estare unido contigo y con Buchou y Asia-senpai.

Por lo cual Issei le acaricia su cabecita a Koneko por lo cual ella siente un dulce sentimiento hacia Issei.

Koneko:Nyaaaa. Mi dulce Issei.

Akeno:Ara, Ara Koneko es muy adorable Ufufu.

Xenovia:Muy bien, este es el momento de la verdad. Creo que esta es nuestra ultima batalla.

Azazel:Les voy a avisar a ustedes… creo que esto no habrá vuelta atrás. Pero les aseguro de que esto sera una gran lucha para terminar con todo este desastre.

Sirsechz:pero sobre todo… espero que estén con bien a todos y Issei-kun.

Issei:Que pasa Onii-san.

Sirsechz:Me alegro que estes de vuelta con nosotros y espero que superes la prueba final.

Issei:Si. Hare todo lo posible para acabar con esta pesadilla.

Azazel:Muy bien a todos, les deseo buena suerte y que estén con bien a todos.

Rias:Ok. Muy bien todos. Próxima parada al Necropolis.

Gasper:El Necropolis es tenebroso.

Por lo cual Se esconde detrás de Issei y por lo cual crearon un Circulo Magico que llevaran hacia Necropolis.

Grayfia:Buena suerte Issei-sama.

Issei:Gracias Grayfia-san

Serafall:Rescata a Sakamoto-san, es importante.

Rias:No te preocupes, estara en nuestras manos. Sona-san, Serafall-chan.

Sona:Creo en ti Rias y también tu Hyodo-kun.

En la cual ellos se fueron hacia el Necropolis para dar una dura confrontación contra Rossweisse y el resto de sus acolitos que esto comenzara la Ultima batalla contra el Ejercito Hellscythe en la cual llegaron al Necropolis.

Rias:Asi que ese es Necropolis.

Issei:Wow eso si es parecido al inframundo tal como lo conocimos antes.

Rias:Si.

Xenovia:Es peligroso estar aquí pero estamos aquí para detener a nuestra ex compañera.

Rias:Cierto. Tenemos que llegar hacia ella lo mas rápido posible.

Kiba:Esta va ser nuestra ultima batalla. Tenemos que ponerle fin a esta pesadilla lo mas antes posible.

Irina:Rossweisse era nuestra compañera pero ahora ella se ha corrompido por que ahora quiere a Issei muerto.

Asia:No fue culpa de Onii-chan, la culpa la tenemos nosotros por actuar asi de esa forma.

Koneko:Todo por ese bastardo de Sasaki que tal vez me saque de quicio.

Akeno:Pero era el Issei del futuro que se preparo para Enmendar sus errores

Issei:Muy Cierto Akeno-san y sabia que este momento llegaría, sabia que la hora ha llegado y que estoy listo para cualquier cosa hasta no permitir que le pase algo a Onee-chan y a todos mis seres queridos que tengo en el Ejercito Gremory. Como lo digo antes y lo repito…. "HEAVY METAL OPPAI"

Koneko:Yare Yare Daze Issei-senpai.

Kiba:siempre eres asi Issei-kun.

Issei:Rossweisse Nee-san, preparate por que ya llego tu peor pesadilla.

Rias:Muy bien a todas las unidades tenemos que llegar hacia el Oraculo lo mas Pronto posible no vamos a permitir que este eclipse sea el final para nosotros asi que en marcha.

Todos:Hai.

Entonces ellos van hacia el Oraculo de la Infinidad para confrontar contra los Acolitos de Rossweisse.

Irina:Puedo detectar una energía oscura en este lugar.

Akeno:Puede ser el Oraculo de la Infinidad, podemos seguir hacia su guarida.

Rias:Muy bien aun tenemos que seguir avanzando ahora.

Todos:Hai.

Siguieron y siguieron recorriendo hacia el Oraculo de la Infinidad hasta que derrepente.

Xenovia:Chicos mira.

En la cual ellos vieron de que las Robots Gamma exterminaron a los Zombies Mutantes.

Gamma-32:Forma de Vida Mutante, debe ser Aniquilado. A todas las Unidades Gamma aniquilen a los Mutantes.

En la cual Gamma masacraron y eliminaron a los Zombies Mutantes que intentaran entrar al Oraculo de la Infinidad usaron sus espadas para rebanar en mil pedazos y luego usaron las ametralladoras para matarlos.

Gamma-29:Formas de Vida mutantes eliminados. Quedan el resto de ellos.

Pero derrepente también entraron en combate para acabar con los Mutantes.

Rias:Muy bien acaben con los enemigos.

Todos:Hai.

Empezaron el combate contra los Zombies en la cual Issei, Asia y Rias empezaron el ataque contra los Mutantes con sus Simbiontes demoniacos Rias y Asia usaron sus Cuchillas para masacrarlos mientras que Issei empezó a Usar su Motosierra para descuartizarlos mientras que Kiba, Irina y Xenovia empezaron con sus poses de combate usaron sus espadas y Xenovia uso su Simbionte demoniaco tipo planta para liquidar a los Enemigos Xenovia empezó a atacar a los Zombies con su Espada, rebanando en pedazos mientras que Kiba usa su espada de Lobo Plateado e Irina usa su Motosierra para descuartizar a los Mutantes.

Irina:Listo Kiba?.

Kiba:Naci listo.

Empezaron a despedazar a los Zombies mutantes pero también las Robots Gamma alertaron la Presencia de Rias y los demas del ejercito.

Gamma-31:Enemigo a la Vista. Eliminar, eliminar, eliminar a Issei Hyodo, Eliminar al Ejercito Gremory.

Akeno:Ara ara. Parece que Las Robots Gamma no quieren recibir su fiesta de bienvenida.

Koneko:Yare yare Daze. Creo que acabare con esas bestias de hojalata de manera personalemente.

Gasper:Muy bien, creo que no tendre miedo a todo, soy un Hombre y un Hombre tiene que enfrentar los miedos.

Koneko:Jum, eres muy valiente como siempre Gya-kun muy bien ayuda a acabar con esa pila de chatarra.

Gasper:Hai Koneko-chan.

En la cual Gasper, Akeno y Koneko empezaron a atacar a las Robots Gamma mientras que los demas atacan a los Zombies Mutantes Issei, Asia y Rias siguieron despedazando a los Mutantes.

Issei:Es difícil de Creer que esos monstruos sean mas hostiles.

Rias:pero de esta forma la vamos a exterminar a estas bestias.

Asia:Si.

Issei:Muy bien sigamos acabando con estas bestias. ¿Cómo vas Kiba?.

Kiba:Aquí dando un duro trabajo con Xenovia e Irina.

Irina:Ya Casi voy a acabar con esos Bichos raros.

Issei:Creo que les voy a echar una mano.

Xenovia:Claro que si Issei. Me gustaría echarles una Mano.

Issei:Muy bien Onee-chan, Asia vamos a ayudar a nuestros camaradas.

Rias/Asia:Hai.

En las cuales ayudaron a Kiba, Xenovia e Irina para eliminar a los Zombies mutantes combinando sus poderes para masacrar a los demas Zombies mientras que Koneko, Akeno y Gasper derrotan a las Robots Gamma.

Gasper:Tiempo Congelado.

Las Unidades Gamma fueron paralizadas por el Tiempo Congelado de Gasper mientras que Koneko empezaron el gran golpe hostil.

Koneko:Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Empezo a dar un puñetazo en la mejilla a las Unidades Gamma mientras que Akeno uso el Simbionte demoniaco Tipo insecto empezando a usar el Latigo Cienpies para atacar y envenenar a las Unidades Gamma.

Akeno:Ara, ara Ufufu, me gusta que ustedes sean envenenadas por mi simbionte demoniaco.

En la cual Las Robots Gamma fueron brutalmente envenenadas por el Ciempies de Akeno.

Koneko:Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora,ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ORAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Koneko siguiendo dando los grandes golpes mas poderosos hacia Gamma hasta que sean tacleadas por las demas de las Unidades Gamma mientras que Issei y los demas acabaron de masacrar a los Zombies.

Issei:Wow, creo que ya le dimos su merecido a esos Monstruos.

Xenovia:Pero las Robots Gamma estan esperando a que nos peleamos.

Rias:Muy bien tenemos que acabar con ellas.

Rossweisse:No tan rápido. A todas las Unidades Gamma retírense.

Akeno:¿Qué?.

Asia:Se retiraron.

Issei:Que significa esto Nee-san.

Rossweisse:Sin preguntas issei. Me alegro de que estes aquí cuando te prepare para tu muerte y por cierto esta apunto de anochecer, cuando llegue la medianoche… el apocalipsis esta por empezar. Mi eclipse va acabar contigo Issei.. ¿me oiste?y por cierto. Akeno Nee-chan.

Akeno:¿Qué quieres Rossweisse?.

Rossweisse:Hay alguien que te quiere verte.

En la cual aparece Eucliwood.

Eucliwood:Al fin te estaba esperando… Akeno Seraphim Himejima, la Hija de Baraquiel.

Akeno:Te conozco… Eucliwood Hellscythe.

Eucliwood:Al fin tu y yo tengo cuentas pendientes contigo y es mas… Hyodo Issei Gremory y el resto de ustedes, también mis hermanos te quieren verte para preparar su pelea. Espero que estes preparada Akeno… tu muerte estara cerca cuando te acabe contigo. Te estare esperándote.

Akeno:Que asi sea.

Issei:Akeno-san. Bueno no importa. Tenemos que acabar con los acolitos de Rossweisse Nee-san de una vez. Onee-chan, Asia tenemos trabajo que hacer con Nuestra Rossweisse Nee-san.

Rias:Hai, estoy de acuerdo Issei.

Asia:Siempre cuento contigo Onii-chan.

Issei:Gasper, Koneko-chan ustedes acompañame con Onee-chan y Asia para terminar con este asunto.

Irina:Yo voy con Akeno. Issei-chan, cuando quieras y en donde quieras siempre estare contigo hasta el final.

Xenovia:Yo me encargare de otros acolitos, Kiba me echara la Mano.

Kiba:Cuento contigo Issei-kun y te deseo buena suerte.

Xenovia:Pase lo que pase, estare contigo siempre sin importar que nos pase.

Issei:Gracias Xenovia y por cierto, siempre seras nuestra compañera y hermana Xenovia.

Xenovia:Hai Arigato Issei.

Por lo cual ellos van llendo hacia la caceria de los Acolitos de Rossweisse para un ajuste de Cuentas.

Issei:Onee-chan, Asia avisare a Onii-san sobre el plan de evacuación. Que toda la gente de Midgard estén totalmente evacuados. Aunque… Midgard es nuestro hogar no tenemos otra elección que… empezar el plan de evacuacion.

Rias:Issei.

Asia:Onii-chan, ya veo.

En la cual Issei esta llamando a su hermano Sirsechz en la radio de comunicación.

Issei:Onii-san a Issei, ¿me copias?.

Sirsechz:Que paso Issei-kun?.

Issei:Diganle a todos que deben de evacuar a Midgard de una vez por todas. Avisanle a toda la gente de Midgard que comience la evacuación antes de que llegue hacia la Medianoche.

Sirsechz:Ya veo. Issei-kun, espero que termines con esta situación de aquí y ahora, esta es nuestra ultima batalla, tus hermanas te acompañaran en esta pelea.

Issei:No solo a Onee-chan y Asia, también me acompaña Gasper y Koneko-chan para una misión suicida, Kiba, Irina-chan, Akeno-san y Xenovia van a enfrentar a los demas de los Acolitos de Rossweisse Nee-san. Es tiempo de terminar todo esto y deshacer de lo que esta hecho de aquí y ahora.

Sirsechz:Ok Issei-kun, te deseo buena suerte. Es mas El Ejercito Sitri y los soldados de Nuestro enemigo Hades serán el escuadron de protección para acabar con esta situación asi que. Cuento contigo Issei-kun, Sirsechz fuera.

Issei:Issei fuera. Muy bien todos depende de nosotros acabar con este problema ahora. Este es el momento de la verdad, ya hemos cruzado nuestras fronteras para encontrar a los que fueron separadas por el peso de mi culpa y finalmente ya supere todas las pruebas y corremos el riesgo para reunirlas no solo para luchar sino… reconstruir nuestra familia lo que se destruyo por mi pecado Original, gracias a mi compañero Ddraig, me ha guiado hacia la verdad y tener la oportunidad de la redención, enmendar nuestros errores para asi volver una vez mas ser una Familia feliz para mi y para todos asi que. Es ahora o nunca.

Rias:Issei, estoy muy orgullosa de ti hermanito y me demostraste que sigues siendo el mas fuerte que nadie.

Asia:Onii-chan, siempre y siempre estare contigo siempre hermanito por que te quiero y te adoro.

Koneko:Me demostraste que has enmendado tus errores, tu lujuria fue tu ultima salvación para hacer un borron y cuenta nueva, aunque eres pervertido. Siempre seras alguien que puedes hacer. Esforzarte y demostrar que puedes con todo. Siempre voy a estar contigo hasta el final en las buenas y en las malas como también eres mi hermano.

Gasper:Issei gracias a ti. Fui valiente y enfrente los obstáculos y mirame me volvi un verdadero no como un hombre, sino como un héroe de verdad como tu Issei. Siempre sere tu acompañante y mejor amigo Issei-senpai.

Issei:Gracias. Muy bien. Es ahora o nunca iremos por Rossweisse Nee-san ahora.

Rias/Koneko/Gasper/Asia:Hai.

En la cual ellos se dirigiran hacia la guarida de Rossweisse y empezaron la batalla mas epica que nunca. Esta vez Issei esta preparado para enmendar sus errores para asi terminar con este apocalipsis.

El Destino de Midgard descansa en las Manos de Issei y sus hermanas… el destino final esta sobre nosotros y esto concluirá en el siguiente episodio donde habrá la batalla final.

Continuara.


	13. Capitulo 11:La Caida de la Noche

Capitulo 11:La Caida de la Noche.

La Noche del Dia Final esta llegando y Sirsechz junto con el Resto de los Consejeros estan llamando a los ciudadanos de Midgard de que evacuen la ciudad.

Sirsechz:Evacuen la Ciudad, Repito Evacuen la ciudad, a todos los ciudadanos de Midgard evacuense, es una emergencia.

Mientras que Sona y las demas junto con el Ejercito de Hades estan ayudando a escoltar a los Civiles en Salir de esta ciudad antes de que lleguen las Unidades Gamma para causar destrucción durante la llegada del eclipse Final.

Sirsechz:El Eclipse casi esta por completar.

Serafall:A este ritmo comenzara el Apocalipsis. Esto es un horror.

Odin:Si un horror.

Michael:Parece que el dia final esta cerca de nosotros.

Sirsechz:Pero todo depende de Issei en acabar con este cataclismo de una vez por todas.

Odin:Si, ese mocoso Emperador Dragon Rojo es nuestra ultima esperanza de que estén a salvo de este apocalipsis.

Mientras tanto en el Oraculo de la Infinidad Akeno e Irina va hacia Eucliwood Para saldar una Deuda.

Akeno:Eucliwood debe estar en ese lugar. Tendre que también ponerme de mi parte acabar con todo lo que comencé.

Irina:Akeno-senpai.

Akeno:Irina-san. Ayudame en acabar con esa Nigromante de una vez por todas.

Irina:Claro que si. Para esto estoy aquí para apoyarte amiga.

Akeno:Ufufu, siempre seras mi buena amiga y también una amiga para Issei-kun.

Irina:Gracias y también eres como una Hermana para Issei.

Akeno sonrojada lo que dice Irina.

Akeno:Claro que si Irina-san.

Por lo cual aparece Eucliwood esperando para la batalla.

Eucliwood:Asi que veniste Himejima Seraphim Akeno.

Akeno:Nos volvemos a ver por primera vez. Eucliwood Hellscythe.

Eucliwood:Tal como lo dice Onee-chan.

Akeno:Tu eres también hermana de Rossweisse?.

Eucliwood:Para tu información, soy una Demonio Sintetica creada por la Ciencia y la Tecnologia de Onee-chan y claro soy la Hermana pequeña de mi Onee-chan.

Irina:Vaya menuda locura que tiene Rossweisse-san de tener dos hermanas.

Eucliwood:Como te atreves a hablar de esta forma. Hoy recibirán el Castigo por haberlas insultando. Preparanse para la lucha. Acceleracion cuántica, Impulso sobrecarga. Black Deathscythe.

Eucliwood empezó a invocar a su guadaña de la muerte y empezó la Batalla.

Akeno:No podras derrotar tan fácilmente, Potencia Acelerada, Aceleracion Magnetica. Madame Gertrude.

Madame Gertrude:Haii Akeno-sama.

Akeno:Le vamos a enseñar algo de Modales a esa Chiquilla.

Madame Gertrude:Con gusto My Lady.

En la cual Akeno uso sus simbiontes demoniacos y empezó la lucha, Eucliwood intento a atacar a Akeno con su Guadaña pero lo esquiva y le uso su cuchilla venenosa para atacarla pero Ella la esquiva y le da una patada en el estomago y Ella esta apunto de derribar pero Irina la acogió.

Irina:¿Estas Bien?.

Akeno:Estoy bien Irina-san, bien no esta mal Eucliwood, pero tampoco esta bien. Irina-chan, ¿me hechas una mano?.

Irina:Claro Akeno-senpai con gusto te ayudare. Angel Chainsaw.

Invoco la motosierra angelical.

Irina:Te voy a despedazar en el nombre de la Justicia de los Cielos.

Empezo una gran batalla brutal contra Eucliwood en la cual Irina lo ataca con su Motosierra angelical pero Eucliwood lo esquiva.

Eucliwood:No puedes derrotarme tan fácilmente, soy mas poderosa que tu podras pensar.

Irina:ja, no subestimes pequeña nigromante. Akeno-senpai.

En la cual Akeno utilizo el Látigo Ciempiés venenoso para atacar a Eucliwood pero Eucliwood lo agarra con sus manos y derrepente.

Akeno:Ara ara, Ufufufu, parece que te vas a morir envenenada cariño.

Eucliwood:¿Qué?.

En la cual Akeno usara su mordedura venenosa pero Eucliwood lo interviene con su guadaña mortal que lo corta en pedazos.

Akeno:Ara ara. Te salvaste pero no te salvaras tan fácilmente.

Eucliwood:Me estas subestimándome. Te voy a matar pero de verdad.

Eucliwood lanzo su ataque con su guadaña para aniquilar a Akeno pero Irina lo interviene con su motosierra saliendo chispas.

Eucliwood:Quitate del medio.

Irina:No lo creo Pequeña. Ahora Akeno-senpai ahora atacala.

Akeno:Hai, Hai Ufufufu.

En la cual Akeno empieza a atacar con su Latigo venenoso pero Eucliwood lo esquiva y derrepente.

Akeno:Caiste en mi trampa Querida.

Eucliwood:¿Qué?.

Aparecio un Latigo Ciempiés y empezó a morder en el cuello de ella hasta empezar a envenenarla.

Eucliwood:Imposible… mi cuerpo me esta envenenado. Maldita. Te voy a matar. No voy a morir Sola. Te llevare conmigo.

Irina:No lo creo, no si puedo evitar.

En la cual Irina intentara a Atacar con su Motosierra y Eucliwood lo esquiva pero en la cual Irina siguió atacando y le corto el Brazo Izquierdo que esta llevada Con su Guadaña.

Eucliwood:Aaaaaah, Duele, Duele. Duele, mi brazo, mi brazo. Ayudame, Onee-chan, Oneeee-chan, ONEEEEE-CHAN AYUDAME.

Akeno:Ara, ara Ufufufu, creo que no te vas a salvar tan facilmente.

En la cual Akeno lanzara un ataque final en la cual uso sus tentáculos en forma de Ciempies y empezó a agarrar a Eucliwood hasta estar atada en todo su cuerpo.

Akeno:Bien, mi pequeña nigromante… dulce sueños.

Akeno le dio un Beso Venenoso para que Eucliwood se envenenara con su saliva venenosa de Akeno.

Eucliwood:(Onee-chan, toma mi cuerpo).

Cuando akeno dejo de besarla Eucliwood, empezó a sentir mareo y todo esto hasta empezó a Vomitar Sangre.

Irina:Ahora, preparate. Este es tu fin. Ejecucion Angelical listo. Decapitación angelical.

Irina empezó a Decapitar a Eucliwood con su Motosierra, cortando la cabeza y en la cual el cuerpo de Eucliwood sin cabeza se levanto en resultado de que ella… fue decapitada por Irina de manera brutal.

Irina:Siervo de Rossweisse-chan, liquidada.

Akeno:Descansa en Paz Eucliwood Hellscythe.

Mientras tanto Rossweisse observo de que Eucliwood murió a manos de Akeno e Irina diciendo.

Sistema Operativo:La Afil Eucliwood Hellscythe… Eliminada.

Rossweisse:Eucliwood.

Empezo a llorar por la Muerte de su Hermana pequeña.

Rossweisse:Malditas seas Rias Nee-chan pagaras por matar a mi hermana. Y hablando de eso. Creo que mi hermano Issei quiere rescatar a la Perra de Sakamoto, no si Bongo este aquí. Bongo.

Bongo:Si. Rossweisse-sensei.

Rossweisse:Que no acerque a esa perra.

Bongo:Hai. Rossweisse-sensei.

Rossweisse:Gomen mi querido hermano Issei.. creo que no podras salvar a la Perra de Sakamoto, no sin mi torre puede dar una buena paliza de tu vida.

Mientras tanto en el Otro lado del Oraculo, Kiba y Xenovia siguieron encontrando a Fear.

Xenovia:A donde nos lleva.

Kiba:Hacia la Guarida de Fear In Cube, ella dice que esta en ese lugar de las profundidades del Oraculo.

Xenovia:Puedo ver una Energia Oscura en su guarida. Creo que estamos apunto de llegar hacia ese demonio.

Kiba:Hai. Mantente alerta. Fear esta muy cerca de nosotros.

En la cual Kiba vio la entrada de la Guarida de Fear.

Kiba:Ese debe ser. La guarida del Demonio del Cubo Negro.

Xenovia:Bien entramos.

En la cual Kiba uso su Wolfen Sword y empezó a destruir su puerta cortando en dos y la puerta fue destruida mientras que Fear se impresiono en ver que Kiba destruyo su puerta.

Fear:Al fin estas ahí, Kiba Shinonome Yuto.

Kiba:Fear In Cube. La maldecida demonio del cubo Negro. Asi que estas aquí para una pelea.

Fear:Claro Kiba, es por eso que hoy voy a masacrarte de manera personal. Creeme hoy la exterminación es lo inevitable. Por eso Kiba voy a acabar contigo de esta forma.

Xenovia:No esta vez Monstruo. Hoy sentiras la espada de Durandal. Mi Simbionte demoniaco te va dar unas grandes patadistas en tus costillitas me oiste Monstruo.

Fear:Oh, me estas subestimándome. Pues entonces que asi sea. Impulso Quantum, Acceleracion Sintetica.

Fear empezó a usar el Cubo negro y se transformo en una Motosierra con algo de minigun para aniquilar a Kiba y a Xenovia de manera brutal en la cual Fear lanzara el primer golpe pero Kiba lo esquiva y lo lanza una patada pero Fear lo esquiva pero Xenovia lo ataca con el Durandal pero de igualmanera Fear lo esquiva y después empezó a disparar con su Minigun pero Kiba y Xenovia lo esquiva sus balas de la Mini gun.

Xenovia:Parece que ella es muy fuerte.

Kiba:Tenemos que poner las cosas en cualquier lugar.

Xenovia:Hai.

Kiba uso su otro poder de su espada.

Kiba:Muy bien, Cambio Continuo, Rotacion Sobrecarga… "Demonic Emerald Sword"

La Espada de Wolfen Sword se convierte en Demonic Emerald Sword y empezó a atacar a Fear con su espada pero Fear lo esquiva y lo ataca con su motosierra pero Kiba lo bloquea lanzando lluvia de chispas.

Kiba:Xenovia.

Xenovia:Hai.

En la cual Xenovia usa el Durandal y lo contrataca a Fear recibiendo daños.

Fear:Grrrr.. Durandal tiene mucha ventaja como atacarme. Tienes muchas agallas Amazona pero no querras subestimarme asi por que como quiera voy a Eliminarte personalmente.

Fear intentara a atacar a Xenovia pero Xenovia lo esquiva y lo devuelve su ataque. Atacando con el Durandal recibiendo rasguños a Fear.

Fear:Grrr. No es posible como pude ser lastimada por esa asquerosa Amazona ahora si te voy a matar pero de verdad.

En la cual Fear usa su motosierra para intentar asesinar a Xenovia pero Kiba lo interviene.

Kiba:No tan rápido Fear. Toma esta.

En la cual Kiba le rebano a Fear en pedazos quedándole derrotada y asesinada a manos de Kiba con su Demonic Emerald Sword.

Fear:No puede ser. Pareces muy fuerte después de todo esto… me has derrotado con esas increíbles habilidades de la espada. Grrrr. Al parecer creo que esta es la 2da vez que yo voy a Morir… Adios Kiba Yuuto… Rossweisse Nee-chan… véngame por mi.

Sistema de Operativo:Fear In Cube de Rango Reina fue eliminada.

Xenovia:Gracias que nada paso nada a nosotros.

Kiba:Espero que Issei-kun y los demas estén bien.

Xenovia:Tengo fe en el… espero que pase la verdadera prueba final.

Kiba:Hai. Creo que iremos por issei-kun, pero Akeno e Irina nos espera para reunirnos.

Xenovia:Hai. Tenemos que reunir con ellas y también a Issei y a los demas.

Kiba:Haii. Andando.

Kiba y los demas van a Reunir con Akeno e Irina para ir por Issei y los demas Mientras tanto. Issei y los demas llegaran hacia la Guarida de Rossweisse para ponerle fin a esa situación para asi Issei emendara sus errores de su pasado Imperdonable.

Koneko:Solo tenemos que llegar hacia su Guarida. Puedo sentir que Rossweisse-senpai aun sigue en esta guarida, pero tenga cuidado a todos. Este lugar huele a Peligro letal.

Gasper:Peligro?. Eso si me da mucho miedito.

Issei:Tranquilo Gasper. Tu me ayudaras con tus poderes, acuérdate que tu y yo somos el mejor equipo cuando tu usaste los poderes con el tiempo congelado con la combinación del Dress Breaker Overdrive.

Gasper:Si. Tienes razón Issei, hare todo lo que pueda para ayudar a enfrentar a Rossweisse-san.

Issei:Asi me gusta, aplicare el mejor Dress breaker, como dije antes… HEAVY METAL OPPAI.

Koneko:Yare Yare Daze… nunca cambiaste para nada en ser el Mas Pervertido que nunca Issei-senpai. Pero estoy muy orgullosa de que te hayas dado cuenta de tus errores. Y me alegro volver ser el pervertido pero amigable de Siempre Issei-senpai.

Issei:Arigato Koneko-chan.

Rias:Juntos vamos a luchar contra Rossweisse Issei.

Issei:Hai. Vamos a ponerle fin a esta pesadilla. Esto tiene que acabar ya. ¿Lista Asia?.

Asia:Haii Onii-chan, siempre estoy lista y puedo ayudarte a Luchar contra Rossweisse Onee-chan.

Issei:Bien, este va ser nuestro destino dorado. Nuestro Destino nos Aguarda. Es ahora o nunca.

Rias:Claro. Asi es Issei, no vamos a permitir que Nuestro Hogar este condenado por el Apocalipsis que causara nuestra hermana y mi sierva. No la vamos a permitir. Pongámonos fin a esta Situacion de aquí y en ese momento.

Issei:Asi se habla Onee-chan.

Koneko:Mira chicos.

En la cual aparece la puerta que señala la entrada hacia la Guarida de Rossweisse.

Issei:Puedo sentir su Simbionte demoniaco aquí. Su energía es mas oscura y maligna que puedo presenciar.

Rias:Su aura esta llena de Odio y maldad absoluta.

Koneko:Estare atenta. Puedo oler ese peligro. Y ahora si es personal.

Gasper:Tengo miedo.

Asia:Tranquilo gasper Onii-chan te acompaña siempre y te vamos a proteger.

Gasper:Muy bien, siempre y cuando me defenderé soy un hombre, soy un héroe no una gallina. Puedo defenderme.

Koneko:Siempre es asi Gya-kun.

Hasta que derrepente.

Bongo:Roarrrrrrrrrg.

Issei:Y ese Rugido.

Koneko:Lo conozco.

Aparecio Bongo derrepente.

Bongo:Nadie puede pasar. Nadie puede llegar hacia Rossweisse-sensei.

Koneko:Bongo-kun.

Bongo:Koneko-san.

Koneko:Cuanto tiempo sin verte desde que te gane la vez pasada.

Rias:¿Lo conoces?.

Koneko:Hai.. siempre es el campeón de pesos pesados cuando también me participe en una lucha libre desde que naci en la Camara de los Fantasmas.

Issei:No sabia que también había una arena de lucha libre pero con mucha carnicería extrema.

Koneko:Si es lo mismo. He esperado por mucho tiempo para darte una buena golpiza que te dare hasta sangrarte.

Bongo:Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, Ya estas Koneko-chan. Como en los Viejos Tiempos.

Koneko:Yare yare daze. Esto va ponerse mas intenso.

Rias:Koneko-chan.

Koneko:No Buchou. Es entre Bongo y yo. le voy a partirle en dos a ese bastardo de una vez (tronando sus nudillos).

Mientras que Rossweisse esta observando en ver que Koneko y Bongo entraría en una Pelea mas sangrienta.

Rossweisse:Los mas fuertes van a dar una buena golpiza, Je,je,je,je eso suena interesante. Veo que Fear y Eucliwood ya fueron agonizados. ¿lo ves Sakamoto?. Ellos quieren venir por ti. Pero me asegurare de que no te salvaras, ni que estaras libre de mi. Aun seguiras siendo mi perra y mi esclava hasta convertirte en caballero personal para mi cuando tu mataste a Sasuke.

Sakamoto:No voy hacerlo. No quiero ser como tus desquiciados acolitos. No sere como estos desquiciados como tu.

En la cual Rossweisse le da una patada en el estomago mas fuerte hasta sangrarla pero Sakamoto le escupe en su cara.

Rossweisse:Perra. Siempre seras una Perra Sakamoto. Cuando acabe con Issei… te voy a hacerte añicos que nunca olvidaras en tu vida.

Sakamoto:Nunca te saldrás con la Tuya Rossweisse, No voy a permitir que sigas haciendo esto.

Rossweisse:al contrario si me saldré con la mia, solo vea como Mi Querido Subordinado. Mi Orangutan mascota va masacrar a todo el ejercito Gremory.

De pronto Rossweisse estaba viendo de que ya el eclipse ya esta completado.

Rossweisse:Lo Por fin ya llego la hora. el eclipse esta completado… A todas las Unidades Gamma, que empiece la invasión en Midgard y acabar con todos los Habitantes del infierno ahora.

Todas las Unidades: Gamma:Haii. Rossweisse-sama.

Las Robots Gamma empezaron a dirigir hacia Midgard para empezar la Invasion ya que el Eclipse esta completado mientras tanto en el Capitolio de los Consejeros Sirsechz y los demas estan viendo de que el eclipse esta completado.

Odin:Creo que al parecer esa Rossweisse comenzó a completar su Eclipse, ahora ya su eclipse esta completa ahora. Creo que todos vamos a morir de seguro.

Hades:Tranquilo vejestorio, aun mis siervos se encargaran de todo este asunto.

Odin:Ok lo que tu digas Mocoso Rey del Inframundo.

Hades:Solo espero terminar con este infierno de una vez por todas.

Sirsechz:Creo que ya comenzó el final, Sona ¿Ya esta la gente evacuada?.

Sona:Claro, Saji, Yaya y yo nos estan hechando una mano, todos los civiles estan evacuados aquí.

Sakura:Oh oh Chicos, Mira en el cielo.

En el cielo aparecieron un ejercito de Unidades Roboticas de Gamma que esta dispuesta a un ataque.

Alexander:Creo que fueron invitadas a una fiesta de sangre.

Sona:Ustedes ocúpense de esas Bestias mecanicas.

Hanna:¿Qué?.

Yaya:Ya tome la descicion, iremos a rescatar a Sakamoto. No puedo ver a la pobre angel siendo victima de esta valquiria de Pacotilla.

Sona:Muy bien, ayudaremos a Rias y a los demas y rescatar a Sakamoto de una vez por todas.

Saji:Oh sii. Esta vez a patear traseros.

Sona y los demas de los Sicarios del Ejercito Sitri se teletransportara hacia el Oraculo de la Infinidad para ayudar a Rias y Rescatar a Sakamoto de las Garras de Rossweisse.

Alexander:Ok, ellos nos dejaron aquí.

Yukari:No hay tiempo, el eclipse ya esta completa ahora y las Bestias Mecanicas vienen hacia nosotros.

Cactus Jack:Muy bien unidades. Es tiempo de proteger a Midgard en cualquier lugar asi que cuando estén listos les dire tres.

Cactus Jack esta mirando atentamente a ver que las Robots Gamma estan llegando para causar caos en Midgard y de pronto ya llegaron las robots de ataque.

Cactus Jack:A todas las unidades atacan sin discreción.

Alexander/Hanna/Yukari/Sakura:Hai.

Empezaron la batalla contra las Robots Gamma y ellas usaron sus armas de fuego para disparar pero ellos lo esquivan.

Alexander:Buen intento pilas de hojalata que tal si pruebas mi espada oscura… Aceleracion Cuantico, Rotacion Atomica…."Demonic Diamond Sword".

Invoco su espada demoniaca y empezó a atacar a las Robots Gamma descuartizándola en pedazos atacando y atacando a las unidades Roboticas.

Alexander:Buena golpiza a esas bestias.

Sakura:Creo que esto va ponerse bien interesante esta batalla.

Yukari:Lo Mismo Digo.

Hanna:Ha, Tambien quisiera romperle los dientes a esa Estupida Valquiria buena para nada y nada para buena.

Sakura:Yo también Hanna-chan.

Hanna:Asi se habla Tetas Musculosas.

Sakura:Rayos contigo Siempre eres imadura y pervertida.

Yukari:Ustedes son de la peor chicas asi que no tenemos tiempo y sigamos esta pelea.

Alexander y los demas estan luchando contra numerosas Robots Gamma para defender a Midgard mientras tanto…Koneko y Bongo esta en un enfrentamiento entre los rangos de torre.

Koneko:Ora,ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora ,ora.

En la cual Bongo recibieron severos daños por los golpes de Koneko pero es esta levantando.

Bongo:No esta mal… pero tampoco esta bien Nekomata… mira y Observa mi verdadera Fuerza… Activar Sumo Orangutan. Fuerza destructiva.

Bongo canalizo su fuerza bruta con el poder del Sumo Orangutan para superar la fuerza de Koneko.

Rias:Esa Aura… creo que esta usando sus poderes de fuerza bruta.

Rossweisse:Asi es chicos. Mi mascota es de rango Torre, el tiene la fuerza de la especie primate. Por eso escogi a Bongo como mi Mascota y también mi subordinado para acabar con Issei o traerlo ante mi presencia.

Koneko:Yare Yare Daze. Creo que no me diste otra opción sino acabar contigo de manera personal asi que. Vamos demuestra lo que tienes.

Bongo:Muy bien. Tu lo pediste.

Bongo lanzara el gran golpe sumo para acabar con Koneko pero Koneko lo esquiva y le lanza una patada hacia en el estomago pero Bongo lo esquiva y lo ataca en las espaldas hasta que Koneko reciba un daño Severo.

Issei:Koneko-chan.

En la cual Koneko fue tumbada en la pared lastimada un poco grave.

Koneko:Tch, no me dolio pero para nada.

Pero Bongo intentara a lanzar otro golpe a Koneko pero ella lo esquiva y le dara un golpe en el estomago a Bongo y empezó a usar sus golpes rapidos.

Koneko:Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora ORAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Koneko le recibió en gran golpe final hacia Bongo y empezó a ser arrastrado y tirado en piso pero el esta siguiendo de pie.

Bongo:Suficiente, ya me acabaste con mi paciencia Nekomata. Hoy te eliminare con mi fuerza brutal.

Koneko:No lo creo.

Bongo:¿Qué?

Koneko lanzo el golpe final en la mejilla a Bongo y aplico otro golpe final hacia el.

Koneko:Ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora, ORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Bongo:Arrrrrrrrggg.

Bongo finalmente fue vencido por Koneko con un golpe final al estilo Star Platinum.

Koneko:Hoy aprendiste una Leccion Bongo… nunca te metas con una Nekomata como yo asi que ríndete.

Bongo:Arrrrg, Bongo derrotado por una Nekomata, Rossweisse-sensei, Bongo te ha fallado… mi castigo es la muerte, Bongo merece la muerte final, Bongo Sacrificara para poder vengarte de ellos.

Rossweisse:No, Bongo-kun, ya fue suficiente puedes retirarte yo me encargo personalmente de Issei.

Bongo:Hai. De acuerdo Rossweisse-sama… Bongo retirar por ahora… Nekomata, Demostraste a Bongo tu fuerza bruta como una bestia que eres como Bongo. Bongo merece el honor de ser la bestia mas sanguinaria que nunca Koneko Shirone Touhou.

Koneko:Arigato Bongo-senpai.

Bongo:Pero recuerda. La próxima Bongo vencerte a ti en otra ocasión. Issei Hyodo Gremory, Bongo Permitir entrar. Tu muerte sera tu perdición, tu moriras ante Rossweisse-sensei.

Issei:Eso jamás. Nee-san me esperara para yo superarla ante mi verdadero poder. Chicas es ahora o nunca tenemos que abrir la puerta ahora.

Rias/Asia/Koneko/Gasper:Hai.

Akeno:Ara ara Ufufufu, Parece que se encuentra bien chicos.

Issei:Akeno-san, Chicos estan bien.

Kiba:Si Issei-kun, parece que los Acolitos de Rossweisse son duros de enfrentar.

Irina:Hasta fijate que le dimos su merecido que nunca.

Xenovia:Aun tenemos tiempo, me gustaría acompañar a ustedes en enfrentar a Rossweisse en cualquier lugar.

Issei:Muy bien, ya que ustedes estan reuniendo aquí… es el momento de ponerle fin a esta caotica situación.

Sirsechz:Issei, ¿me escuchas?.

Issei:¿Qué pasa Onii-san?.

Sirsechz:Issei, es grave…. El eclipse ya esta completada.

Todos se quedaron en shock lo que dijo Sirsechz.

Issei:Imposible, creo que al parecer ya es medianoche y la noche esta cayendo sobre la oscuridad perpetua… creo que tendre que detener a Rossweisse Nee-san en cualquier lugar… Onii-san ¿hay posibilidades de detenerla?.

Azazel:Puede ser que si fijate… pero lo mas variable es de que tu y Rias son los únicos que podrán detenerlos.

Issei:¿Estas seguro de eso? Pues para mi sin duda también tengo la ayuda de mis amigos. Incluyendo a Asia. También Asia puede ayudar a Detener a Rossweisse Nee-san a toda costa.

Sirsechz:Ya veo Issei.

Michael:Veo que tienes un espíritu de Fe como un demonio justiciero que luchara contra la vengativa valquiria.

Serafall:Mas bien decir el Dragon justiciero que le dara unas pataditas en el trasero a esa Valquiria de pacotilla de tu hermana.

Sirsechz:Je,je,je,je siempre eres bien traviesa Serafall pero bueno tienes razón eres la ultima esperanza de ponerle fin a las ambiciones de nuestra infame hermana.

Issei:Claro, no lo dudes Onii-san, es nuestra única alternativa que tenemos. Nosotros podemos enfrentar a Rossweisse en cualquier lugar asi que estamos listos para confrontarme con ella.

Odin:Bien, bien Mocoso. Creo que la fuerza de la voluntad tiene buenas agallas Chiquillo, dale duro a esa Valquiria de Pacotilla, dele unas buenas nalgadas para aprender a respetar a los consejeros, aunque soy un viejo decrepito tengo dignidad como un dios nordico asi que asegurate que tu Infame hermana no salga con la suya.

Issei:Ok Odin-sama.

Sirsechz:A pesar de que ya no habrá vuelta atrás, aun tienes la oportunidad de confrontarla. Asi que Issei, cuento contigo y con tu ejercito.

Issei:No tengo ejército, tengo familia, que ya es el momento de reconstruir lo que se destruyo por mi Pecado Original que debe ser limpiado, no dejare que mi familia muera por mis Pecados, Onee-chan, Asia, Koneko-chan, Kiba, Xenovia, Akeno-san, Irina-chan, Gasper hasta incluye a Rossweisse Nee-san son mi familia. Pero con ella podre resolverlos como hermanos.

Michael:Je,je,je me Impresionas Issei-kun. Te admiro tu entusiasmo Issei-kun.

Serafall:Issei, tu si eres un encanto, reconociste tus errores que has cometido en tu pasado y deberas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti Issei.

Odin:Eso me recuerda mucho a Thor y me gusta en serio.

Azazel:Eso se llama espíritu heroico. Un demonio justiciero que salvara a Midgard de una Completa Aniquilacion Final.

Sirsechz:Issei, te deseo buena suerte hermano mio. Y demuestra tu valentía que haces.

Issei:Je,je,je Onii-san tu sabes que a Rossweisse Nee-chan, la tendre que superarla cueste lo que cueste.

Sirsechz:Muy bien, Cambio y corto.

Issei:Bien, creo que esta es nuestra ultima Batalla, no vamos a permitir que este Eclipse sea el final para todos los que conocimos. Le daremos a Rossweisse Nee-san una sopa de su propia medicina todos juntos como una familia. Asi que ya es el momento de la Verdad, es el momento de la Batalla final, hemos experimentado en nuestras aventuras, ambos cometemos pecados y ambos tenemos que perdonarnos y restablecer nuestra familia juntos asi que es ahora o nunca tenemos que detener a Nuestra hermana ahora.

Rias:Issei, De acudero… ya oyeron a nuestro hermano, tenemos que detener el Apocalipsis de la Valquiria ahora, hemos vivido en desgracias y tristezas y fuimos separados pero esto ya termino. Es momento de ponerle fin a esta destrucción, lo que dice Issei es ahora o nunca, asi que yo digo que es aquí y ahora.

Todos:Haii.

Issei:Bien la puerta esta sellada… al menos que. Koneko-chan, ¿me harías el honor de tumbarla?.

Koneko:Yare Yare Daze, dame mas complicado Issei-senpai, bien creo que tendre que hacerlo personalmente.

En la cual Koneko usara su fuerza máxima en tumbar su puerta.

Koneko:Ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora OOOOOOORRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

La Puerta fue derrumbada a cal y canto donde se va dirigir hacia El Trono de Rossweisse.

Akeno:Muy bien, tenemos que llegar hacia su trono.

Xenovia:No hay tiempo en marcha.

Por lo cual Issei y su familia se va dirigir hacia el Trono de Rossweisse para ponerle fin a este Apocalipsis, mientras tanto Rossweisse esta viendo el eclipse hasta que derrepente apareció Sona, Yaya y Saji.

Rossweisse:¿Asi que viniste?

Sona:Venimos a Salvar a nuestra Sakamoto asi que devuélvenos a nuestra Sakamoto.

En la cual Saji vio que Sakamoto esta aquí pero encadenada.

Saji:Es ella. Kaicho distráela a ella yo me encargo de llevar a Sakamoto con bien.

Sona:De acuerdo. ¿Lista Yaya?.

Yaya:Hai.

Sona:Rotacion Quantum, Acceleracion En Accion. Yaya modo de combate.

Yaya:Machine Doll Overdrive.

Por lo cual Sona y Yaya usaran sus habilidades de combate para detener a Rossweisse.

Rossweisse:Ja, ¿Crees que puedes vencerme?, no podras contra mi soy mas Poderosa que esta Perra de Sakamoto.

Yaya:Sera mejor que no subestimes al Ejercito Sitri

Sona:Bien, a pelear.

Ahí concluirá la lucha entre Sona, Yaya y Rossweisse…

Ahora Issei queda una sola cosa que decir…. "La Redencion"… Depende de Issei y sus hermanas ponerle fin a la locura de Rossweisse de una vez por todas concluirá en el ultimo capitulo de esta serie.

CONTINUARA.


	14. Capitulo 12:El Pecado Original (Final)

Capitulo Final:El Pecado Original

Issei y su familia empezaron a un recorrido para llegar hacia la Guarida de Rossweisse mientras que Sona y Yaya esta confrontando con Ella y Saji esta rescatando a Sakamoto.

Saji:Sakamoto-senpai ¿estas bien?.

Sakamoto:Si.. un poco herida. No es nada grave.

Saji:Te sacare de aquí.

Por lo cual Rossweisse vio que Saji quiere liberar a Sakamoto de sus cadenas.

Rossweisse:Tu. NADIE PUEDE ARREBATAR A MI PERRA.

Sona:Nuestra Sakamoto no esta a la venta. Yaya ahora.

En la cual Yaya lo interviene con una patada y le recibió una patada en la Mejilla hasta empezó a escupir sangre en la boca.

Rossweisse:Vas a morir, Maldita Muñeca.

Saji:Ya esta. Sakamoto-senpai ya estas a salvo conmigo, me ire con ella Kaicho.

Sona:Ok… Saji vete ahora. Llevala a Sakamoto a un lugar seguro ahora.

Saji:Haii.

Saji empezó a crear un circulo mágico para teletransportar hacia Midgard como un lugar Seguro.

Rossweisse:NOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Yaya:Se acabo Valquiria de Pacotilla, es entre tu, Onee-chan y yo. asi que preparate para tu muerte.

Sona:Conoce tu lugar.

Sona empezó a usar un Golpe lateral pero Rossweisse lo esquiva pero Yaya lo ataca con una patada y empezó darle en la cabeza en recibir daños.

Rossweisse:Eso es todo lo que tienes?. No me dolio para nada. Charlotte-chan.

Imperator Charlotte:Hai Compañera.

Rossweisse:Vamos a darle una Buena golpiza.

Imperator Charlotte:Haii, cuenta conmigo.

Rossweisse:Impulso Sobrecarga, Aceleracion Cuantico.

Imperator Charlotte:Overdrive, Maxima Potencia.

En la cual se convertio en una Motosierra preparada para una Masacre.

Rossweisse:Preparate para la Masacre.

Sona:Esto si es una Mala pinta.

Yaya:Tendre mas cuidado.

Sona:Ok.

En la cual Rossweisse intentara atacar a Sona y a Yaya con su Motosierra pero Sona lo esquiva y Yaya lo ataca con su patada pero Ella lo esquiva y empieza a contratacarla pero Yaya lo esquiva hasta que Sona empezó a usar una técnica Ninja.

Sona:Tecnica Ninjutsu… "Jutsu Huracan de la Sombra"

Empezo usar la patada pasiva contra ella en hacer que Rossweisse reciba el daño con el Huracan de las Sombra.

Sona:Ahora Yaya.

Yaya:Hai Onee-chan. Muy bien, ahora vas a pagar por hacerle daño a nuestra Sakamoto. "Jutsu Doncella de hierro"

Yaya uso su nudillera mágica para atacar a Rossweisse y empezó a darle un puñetazo en la mejilla y luego le dio un rodillazo en la costilla para recibir mas daños hasta que ella empezó a escupir sangre.

Rossweisse:No esta mal… pero tampoco esta bien.

Imperator Charlotte:Overdrive, Overdrive, Overdrive, Overdrive.

Entonces Rossweisse intento a atacar a Sona y a Yaya pero ellas va estar atenta en su ataque pero derrepente desaparecio.

Yaya:Pero que?.

Derrepente apareció Rossweisse y empezó a atacarla por la espalda.

Sona:Detrás de ti.

Yaya vio a Rossweisse apunto de atacarla pero Sona lo impide pero Rossweisse lo esquiva.

Sona:¿Qué?.

Yaya:Creo que esto va ponerse muy serio.

Sona:Ni que lo digas.

Yaya:Muy bien, pongamos atento y ver los ataques de esa Valquiria de Pacotilla.

Sona:Ya se. Mejor debemos retirarnos, tenemos que dejar a esto solo a Issei y a los demas.

Yaya:Ok. Si tu lo dices. Me largo de aquí. Lo siento Valquiria de Pacotilla. Me tengo que ir.

Ellas se teletransportando creando un circulo y en la cual ellas se escaparon.

Rossweisse:Grrrrr. Tiene suerte de que ya se fueron. Pero no importa. Aun voy a ver como va con mis Robots Gamma.

En la cual Rossweisse vio que los Siervos de Hades aniquilan uno por uno a las Robot Gamma junto con los soldados del Consejo.

Rossweisse:Grrrr No. Aun necesito mejorar su fuerza para acabar con esos Idiotas de los Consejeros en especial a Odin-sama, ese viejo estúpido tendrá que aprender que la próxima vez va pensar 2 veces antes de decirme Valquiria de Pacotilla.

Derrepente ella esta viendo de que Issei y su familia estan empezando a llegar hacia su guarida.

Rossweisse:finalmente, has venido Issei, mi querido y odiado hermanito mio. Las Puertas del Juicio esta apunto de abrir. Hoy reconoceras tu pecado Original que cometiste Gremory Hyodo Issei.

Mientras tanto Issei esta en las afueras de la Guarida de Rossweisse para llegar hacia su Palacio.

Issei:Asi que es el palacio de Rossweisse Nee-san.

Koneko:Yare yare daze. Hoy ya es tiempo de terminar con esta pesadilla… no puedo permitir en brazos cruzados en ver que nuestra compañera y hermana siga haciendo desastres en Midgard, Midgard es nuestra casa, Nuestro Hogar.

Xenovia:Koneko tiene razón, no podemos ver a ella haciendo de las suyas hay que actuar ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Rias:Muy bien seguiremos avanzando hasta llegar a Rossweisse-san de una vez por todas. No sigan deteniendo movámonos.

Todos:Hai.

En la cual Issei y los demas empezaron a cruzar hacia las afueras del Palacio de Rossweisse y entraron a su Fortaleza para comenzar el Asalto.

Akeno:Parece que Rossweisse nos invito hacia aquí.

Rossweisse:Bienvenidos a mi Guarida Ejercito Gremory, los he esperado para asi terminar lo que empezamos. En especial a ti Issei.

Issei:Rossweisse Nee-san, ¿Por qué haces esto?, pero de igual manera he venido por ti para llevarte a casa y controlar esta maldad que tienes dentro.

Rossweisse:ja Baka, Demasiado tarde para ti Issei. Ahora soy mas fuerte de lo que tu no podras imaginarte. Pero bueno no importa. Tu fin se acerca a ustedes… Issei sentiras ese aquel dolor que sentiste la ultima vez. Ahora si te vas a requeté morir de verdad.

Issei:Rossweisse Nee-san.

Rossweisse:Basta de charla… Unidades Gamma exterminan a los del Ejercito Gremory de Imediato.

Unidades Gamma:Haii Rossweisse-Sama.

Gamma-43:Eliminar al Ejercito Gremory.

Akeno:Esto me empieza a tener problemas, Rias váyanse con Issei y Asia por Rossweisse-san, Koneko-chan las acompañara junto con Gasper.

Issei:¿Qué vas hacer con ellos Akeno-san?.

Irina:No te preocupes amigo. Yo mismo me ocupare de darle una paliza a esas Bestias Mecanicas.

Xenovia:Issei es ahora o nunca. Quiero que tengas un encuentro con Rossweisse-san. Es tu única oportunidad de terminar con todo este Apocalipsis.

Kiba:Issei-kun, yo creo en ti amigo, tu siempre me demostraste que siempre eras mi mejor amigo y que puedes emendar tus errores.

Akeno:Ya es hora de que mi pequeño Issei-kun va pasar la ultima prueba.

Issei:Ok. Sigan distrayéndolas mientras que Onee-chan, Asia, Koneko-chan y Gasper iremos por Rossweisse Nee-san.

Akeno/Xenovia/Kiba/Irina:Haii.

Por lo cual Issei y sus hermanas junto con Koneko y Gasper empezaron a llegar hacia Rossweisse para la ultima batalla.

Akeno:Muy bien creo que ya es tiempo de acabar con esta condenada Payasada.

Kiba:Que los ancestros me den protección para terminar con este apocalipsis.

Irina:Por la Justicia del Cielo.

Xenovia:Esto va ponerse serio esta situación. ¿listo Kiba?.

Kiba:Siempre estoy Listo para todo.

Akeno:Muy bien a todas las unidades destruya a las Bestias Mecanicas.

Irina/Xenovia/Kiba:Haii.

Empezaron a luchar contra las hordas de las Bestias Mecanicas de Rossweisse, por lo cual Kiba ataca junto con Xenovia a las Robots Gamma usando la Demonic Emerald Sword junto con el durandal de Xenovia.

Kiba:Espero que Issei-kun este bien en esta batalla. Con esto los mantendremos la raya a esas Bestias Mecanicas.

Xenovia:Hai.

En la cual Irina le descuartiza a las Robots Gamma con la motosierra angelical en empezar a rebanarlas pero Gamma empezó a disparar pero Irina lo esquiva y lo ataca con la decapitación con su motosierra.

Irina:Issei. Esfuérzate amigo. No dejare que Midgard termine destruido.

Mientras tanto Issei y las demas estan llegando hacia el Palacio de Rossweisse empezando a cruzar hacia la Entrada del Palacio.

Issei:Aun tenemos que llegar hacia aquí.

Koneko:Tenemos Compania, mas Robots Gamma. Esas bestias mecanicas son un dolor de muela. Los exterminare de todos modos.

En la cual le golpearon a todas las robots Gamma.

Koneko:Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora OOOOOORRRRAAAAAAAAAAA.

En la cual Las Robots Gamma estan totalmente liquidadas y por lo cual vieron la entrada hacia el Palacio.

Asia:Esa es.

Issei:Si, La Entrada.

Rias:Bien, creo que ya llego el momento de la verdad. Ahora es es nuestra ultima batalla.

Issei:Bien, ahora si es el momento. Rossweisse Nee-san, te voy a superar y te alcanzare hacia ti. Muy bien. Koneko-chan, me harias el Honor.

Koneko:Yare Yare Daze Issei-senpai.

Empezo a golpear la Puerta del Palacio.

Koneko:Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, OOOOOORRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA.

En la cual La Puerta fue destruida e Issei y las demas entraron a ver a Rossweisse para una confrontación Final.

Rossweisse:Bienvenido Issei. Te estaba esperando por mucho tiempo para aceptar tu castigo por todo lo que hiciste.

Issei:Nee-san, No sabes de lo que estas haciendo, estas cometiendo una equivocación y tu lo sabes.

Rossweisse:ja, sigues sermoneándome. Yo se como estoy haciendo, no seas tan Miope e Incompetente Issei. Lo que estoy haciendo se llama Resolucion, esto es lo que hago. ¿No lo notaste?...Todos los demonios en Midgard hasta incluyéndote a ti y a Rias Nee-sama junto con el resto de todo el ejercito Gremory ha cometido muchos pecados eso hace que este perturbando nuestro Ciclo de la Edad de los Demonios como nosotros, El Pecado Original es el responsable de todo el cometido que causo los demonios. Pero el único modo de limpiar nuestros pecados Originales… es eso. Ves el eclipse Issei. Mi eclipse me ayudo de que esas maquinas que he creado. Pueda aniquilar a todos los demonios que cometieron sus pecados Originales… es por eso que he creado a esos Demonios Sinteticos como mis hermanas Eucliwood y Fear en especial a Sasuke. Mi querido Caballero. El también fue como mi hermano para mi. Pero esa Perra de Sakamoto que se escapo. Lo mataron y lo exterminaron por completo al igual que el resto de mis Hermanas. Ahora ¿ya entendiste la gravedad de esta situación?. ¿Ya te diste cuenta? de que todo lo que hago es para el bien de Midgard. Exterminar a esos Demonios Pecadores y crear a Demonios Artificiales y perfecto hasta incluye es para tu bien Issei, hoy Nee-san te hara algo contigo.

Rias:No lo hagas. Esto no esta bien. Aunque nosotros cometimos muchos Pecados. Tenemos la 2da Oportunidad, la oportunidad de perdonarnos. Eso es lo que debemos hacer.

Rossweisse:Ara ara, que necia y estúpida eres Rias Nee-sama pero parece que no pareces entender. Creo que ahora si tendre que acabar contigo de manera personalmente.

Issei:No lo creo.

Ddraig:Boost.

Invoco su motosierra para proteger a Rias y después Asia también con su Cuchilla de su simbionte demoniaco.

Asia:No dejare que le hagas daño a Rias Onee-sama.

Hasta incluye también Rias.

Rias:No voy a dejarte que sigas haciendo esto.

Después Koneko preparando para el combate.

Koneko:No quieres verte enojada Rossweisse-senpai. Pero no me dejas elección, si te veo acabando con Midgard. me vere obligada en dejar moretones en todo tu cuerpo.

Gasper:Me actuare Valiente. Me actuare Valiente. Pero de todas formas soy un hombre y un hombre tiene que hacer.

Rossweisse:Bien. Si no quieres escuchar por las Buenas… pues hoy les escuchare por las Malas… Charlotte. Preparate.

Imperator Charlotte:Haii Rossweisse-chan.

Rossweisse:Impulso en Accion, Rotacion Magnetica.

Imperator Charlotte:Boost, Boost, Boost. Chainsaw Valkyrie.

Issei en estado de shock. Empezó a darse cuenta de que ella también tiene el mismo poder que la de Issei.

Issei:No puede ser.

Rias:Ver para creer.

Issei:Oh My God Tambien tiene mi Rotacion Magnetica. Esa Motosierra es muy similar a la de Dragon Chainsaw.

Rossweisse:Sorprendido, Issei. Nee-san sabe todo tus habilidades, Nee-san sabe que tienes todos tus trucos bajo tu manga después de acabar con Loki.

Issei:Oh Shit. Eso no es nada bueno.

Imperator Charlotte:Eso lo dices para ti Mocoso Dragon Rojo.

Issei:Hey quien me esta hablando.

Imperator Charlotte:Yo, la Simbiote de mi Socia Rossweisse-chan.

Derrepente apareció la Simbionte demoniaca de Rossweisse Imperator Charlotte.

Ddraig:Oh, Imperator Charlotte.

Imperator Charlotte:Draig, el estúpido Dragon Rojo bueno para nada y nada para bueno.

Draig:Cuanto tiempo sin verte Charlotte.

Imperator Charlotte:Pues lo suficiente, no es obvio. Baka, Baka, Baka.

Draig:Grrrr, siempre eres asi desde el principio. Charlotte, me saca de quicio por primera vez en mi vida.

Imperator Charlotte:Oh, siempre eres bien quisquilloso Ddraig-kun. Bien. Basta de platica. Rossweisse-chan, es tiempo de darle una patadita en las costillitas a ese mugroso mocoso de tu estúpido hermano.

Rossweisse:Hai. Charlotte.

Ddraig:Socio, recuerda, que no te dejes que Charlotte te intimide con sus estupideces venenosas.

Issei:Comprendo. Muy bien eso va ponerse serio esta Situacion de manera personal.

Ddraig:Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Booost, Chainsaw Dragon.

En la cual Issei y las demas se preparan para la Batalla final contra Rossweisse.

Issei:Bien, Onee-chan, Asia creo que ya es el momento de acabar con esta condenada payasada.

Rias/Asia:Hai.

Koneko:Yo ya naci lista. Es tiempo de romperle la cara a la Valquiria de Pacotilla de Rossweisse-chan.

En la cual empezó la Lucha final. Por lo cual Rias y Asia empezó a atacar a Rossweisse dándole el cuchillazo a ella, en la cual Asia le aplico su primer ataque pero Rossweisse lo esquiva.

Rossweisse:Muda, mudada Asia.

En la cual Rossweisse esta intentando a atacar a Asia pero Rias lo bloquea con su escudo simbiótico y después le dio el golpe en la mejilla a Rossweisse hasta empezar a salir sangre en la boca pero en la cual Ella empezó a contratacarla pero Issei lo interviene su contrataque con una patada voladora pero Rossweisse lo bloquea y lo ataca con su Motosierra pero también lo bloquea también usando su motosierra hasta salir chispas en toda la motosierra.

Rossweisse:No eres tan malo después de todo.

Issei:Tu también Rossweisse Nee-san.

Rossweisse:Tampoco no esta bien. Asi que nunca subestimes a tu amada Nee-san.

En la cual Rossweisse intenta a atacar a Issei pero el lo esquiva.

Issei:Vaya, no tienes ningún maldito remedio Rossweisse Nee-san, pero es mejor que no guardes mucho rencor. Onee-chan.

Rias:En esto estoy Issei.

Issei:A ver que si enfrentas a mi y a Onee-chan.

Rossweisse:Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja deberas me subestimas. Que pena me das Issei. ¿Enfrentar a Rias Nee-chan y a ti? Cuando te acabe contigo y con Rias Nee-chan y al resto de mis hermanas… seras todo mio. Tu seras mi Peon, seras todo mio, Mio y MIOOOO.

Rias:Maldicion, Rossweisse lo toma enserio.

Issei:Pero muy serio la situación. Pero bueno. Es tiempo de dar con todo.

Rias:Hai.

En la cual Issei y Rias empezaron a dar el doble ataque contra Rossweisse en la cual Rias le recibe el primer gran ataque con su cuchilla simbiótica pero Ella lo esquiva.

Issei:Caiste redondito en mi trampa.

Rossweisse:¿Qué?.

Issei:Mira detrás ti.

Por lo cual aparece Koneko en detrás de Rossweisse y le recibió multiples golpes.

Koneko:Ora,ora, ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora ORRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA.

Rosweisse recibió seberos daños en la cual Koneko le recibió un golpe en la cabeza a Ella hasta empezar a romper su cráneo y ella se quedo tirada y derrotada sintiendo algo de dolor de cabeza y nauceas.

Rossweisse:Imposible. Ella es muy fuerte. Grrrr. Siento algo de Nauceas que tengo ganas de Vomitar Sangre. Me siento t-tan débil… Grrrr I-issei. Asi que me has empezando a decir que ¿yo soy la tonta y tu el listo?.

Issei:Te lo dije, esta es mi promesa. Mi promesa es de que yo te voy a Superar y alcanzarte hasta la cima de una colina que puede superar hasta la velocidad de la luz. Esta es la promesa de hermanos Rossweisse Nee-san.

Por lo cual ella se percacto de las palabras de Issei hasta que derrepente.

Rossweisse:Je,je,je,je,je,aja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja ¿Superarme?, ¿hasta la cima de una colina?... Issei creo que has aprendido mucho… siempre eres el chico mas Listo que te conoci, pero tu preciosa Onee-chan no es tonta en caer tus trucos y tus tácticas de combate, creo que hoy voy vamos hacer un examen mortal.

Issei:wow como al estilo Mortal Kombat. Pues entonces adelante Rossweisse Nee-san, ya es tiempo de enmendar nuestros errores y quedar el pasado atrás. De aquí y en adelante.

Rias:No podras contra nosotros Rossweisse, aun tenemos tiempo para enmendar nuestros pecados originales.

Asia:Onee-san, por favor regresa con nosotros y con Onii-chan.

Pero en la cual los ojos de Rossweisse se cambia de color de algo Yandere.

Rossweisse:Charlotte.

Imperator Charlotte:Hai Rossweisse-chan.

Empezo a Sonreir maniaticamente.

Rossweisse:Hoy es tiempo de tu Castigo Issei. Tu preciosa Onee-san te va castigar Dolorosamente. Si no entiendes lo que percactaste. Entonces lo entenderas con tu cuerpo I-s-s-e-i.

Imperador Charlotte:Thanatos´ Sword.

La motosierra de Rossweisse se convierte en Thanatos´ Sword y empezó a lamerlo al filo de su espada.

Rossweisse:que empiece la prueba Issei.

Issei:Bien, nunca me esperaba esto pero ahora si. Esto se va poner enserio. Ddraig. Me harias un honor Socio.

Ddraig:OK socio. Boost… Excalibur.

La Motosierra de Issei también se convierte en excalibur.

Issei:Nee-san, apuesto de que ganaremos un duelo de espadas tu seras Scorpion y yo sere Sub-zero en los exámenes de Mortal Kombat.

Rossweisse:Bien por ti Issei.

Issei:Onee-chan, Asia, no quiero ser asi pero. Les importaría si le hecho una mano?.

Rias:Con gusto Issei.

Asia:Estoy contigo Onii-chan.

Issei:Bien, esta va ser el Examen final entre tu, yo, Onee-chan y Asia… tu sabes que te dije que llegaría el momento de que yo te superare y te alcanzare hasta lo mas alto de las colinas del mundo… y ese momento es ahora… Si yo gano te iras con nosotros y te purificare tu alma llena de Maldad pura y te arrepentiras de todos tus crímenes en contra de Onii-san y de los del Consejo de Midgard y aceptaras todo el peso de la culpa que tienes. Asi que es momento de vivir una familia feliz cuando voy a superarte. Conoces el dicho. El Estudiante supera al Maestro.

Rossweisse:Interesante… Mi querido Issei. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si yo Gano?.

Issei:Sere todo tuyo por toda tu vida. Sere mas que tu fiel Peon del Ejercito Hellscythe. Sere como Issei Hyodo Hellscythe Gremory. Y reflexionare de mis peores pecados que cometi en el pasado. Y admitir que tu me superaste que nunca sin ningún rencor de nada.

Rias, Asia, Koneko y Gasper se quedaron Shockeados por lo que Issei le dice enfrente de Rossweisse.

Rias:Issei. Eso es injusto de tu parte.

Issei:Confia en mi Onee-chan, es mi única manera de hacerlo. Se trata de Sacrificarme. Aceptar mi castigo tal como Nee-san va corresponderé. Creeme.

Koneko:Yare Yare daze, creo que Issei quiere hacer el héroe en sacrificar su vida.

Asia:Para salvar a Sirsechz nii-sama y al consejo de Midgard.

Rias:Vaya astuto Issei. Pero. No te permitiré que estes con ella, no si pierdo con ella, también voy contigo Issei en las buenas y en las malas.

Asia:Tambien yo Onii-chan.

Koneko:Estoy de acuerdo. No quiero tener mucho sermón con esa Valquiria Mequetrefe.

Gasper:Issei-sempai te voy a extrañarte. Nunca te olvidare.

Issei:Tambien yo Gasper. Bueno. ¿Qué opinas Rossweisse Nee-san?, ¿Quieres darle Hostias al perro? O ¿Quieres Darle Hostias a tu precioso Hermano como tu trofeo?.

En la cual Rossweisse ya afirmo y lo acepto su reto antes de comenzar la Ultima pelea.

Rossweisse:Vaya que Valiente de tu parte Issei. Sacrificarte para salvar a esos Zoquetes de los Consejeros en especial a ese Viejo estúpido de Odin-sama.

Sin embargo le dedico una linda Sonrisa a el.

Rossweisse:Pero… me gustaría estar a mi lado por el resto de tu vida, quiero disfrutar tu lujuria hacia a mi aunque estes quedando con Rias Nee-chan, Asia y con mi querida odiada Koneko-chan. Vaya con los exámenes de mortal kombat que tu dices Issei, Ganar o Perder. Quiero estar a mi lado Issei.

Issei:Yare Yare Daze Rossweisse Nee-san, pues si. Claro. Eso es lo que debemos hacer. Y por cierto deja en paz a Onii-san y a los consejeros y fin del asunto. No quiero mas Apocalipsis y todo este Genocidio apocalíptico que tu haces, no quiero que hagas alguna maldad aunque seas un ente de maldad y oscuridad. Yo también emergeré contigo hasta el fin. Pero también con Onee-chan, Asia y Koneko-chan. Nosotros seremos sacrificados por nuestros pecados Originales sin importar lo que suceda en este mundo. Gasper… cuando Me convierta en esa aberración como Nee-san… Huye y dile a Akeno-san y a Irina-chan que selle el Oraculo de la Infinidad, no voy a dejar que Nee-san cause esa maldad por nuestra culpa.

Rias:Issei… aunque te vas a convertir en el Señor de las Tinieblas…también me convertiré como tu también.

Asia:Tambien yo Onii-chan.

Koneko:Por primera vez en mi vida yo también lo voy a dudar…pero este va ser mi sacrificio por mis pecados que cometi por hacerte daño Issei-senpai.

Issei:Bien Rossweisse Nee-san. Que comience los examenes finales del Mortal Kombat. En guardia.

Ahí empezó la epica batalla entre Issei, Rias, Asia y Rossweisse donde determinara el destino de Midgard y en todos los habitantes del infierno en la cual Issei intentara lanzar el primer Golpe pero Ella lo esquiva pero derrepente Rias recibe el ataque con su Crimson Sword pero Rossweisse lo bloquea y Rias le recibe un golpe en su mejilla y después Asia le recibe una patada en la espalda arrastrando en el piso pero ella lo levanta y empezara el contrataque contra Rias pero Issei lo protege con su Dragon Sword y después le empieza atacar con su espada pero lo esquiva de nuevo pero Koneko le lanza el Primer Golpe lateral.

Koneko:Ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora,ora Oraaaa.

Pero por desgracias Rossweisse lo bloquea.

Koneko:Vaya que si eres tan dura.

Rossweisse:No de todo Koneko-chan… desaparecete de mi vista mugrosa Nekomata.

En la cual Rossweisse intenta a matar a Koneko pero Asia lo impide lanzando una Twilight Arrow contra ella recibiendo un daño en darle la oportunidad a Issei.

Asia:Onii-chan a lo tuyo.

Issei:Hai Arigato Asia.

En la cual Issei le aplica el Poder inmaginable.

Issei:Bien hora de recibir tu Merecido Nee-san… hoy conoceras tu lugar… Fuerza Magnetica, Rotacion Sobrecarga…. Dress Breaker Overdrive.

En la cual Issei intentara usar el poder del Dress Breaker a Rossweisse hasta que derrepente ella lo esquiva.

Issei:¿Qué?.

Rossweisse:Es inútil Issei.

En la cual Rossweisse le recibió un golpe en la mejilla hasta empezar a salir sangre en la boca.

Rossweisse:Tu sabes que Onee-san es mas invencible que tu Issei. Tu no puedes superarme… no eres absolutamente Nada… eres solo una mera calamidad ante mi presencia…pronto te convertiras en mi peon de mi Ejercito y te hare mio por siempre.

Issei:Pero te voy asegurar que no aterrorizes a Onii-san y a los del consejo de Midgard como Serafall-sama, Odin-sama y Michael-sama hasta incluyendo a Azazel-sensei. Lo que ahora entenderas es de que yo tengo trucos bajo mi manga y no podras derrotarme, no mientras que tengo mi truco escondido bajo mi manga.

En la cual Issei contrataca con su espada pero Rossweisse lo esquiva y lo intenta atacar pero Issei también lo esquiva y lo lanza el ataque pero lo bloquea.

Rossweisse:Tu destino esta sellado Issei. Te mostrare el dolor que me sentiste desde que te volviste el señor de las tinieblas. De seguro te volviste un ser de maldad de tu pasado.

Issei:Como te atreves a mencionar asi.

En la cual Issei lo contrataca con su espada y luego lo bloquea denuevo.

Rossweisse:De seguro fue tu enorme error que cometiste. Fue uno de tus odiados pecados que cometiste.

Rossweisse empieza a contratacar una vez mas y casi intenta apuñalar a Issei pero el lo esquiva y lo ataca una vez mas.

Issei:Todos cometemos errores, pero habrá una 2da Oportunidad. Hasme caso… todos tienen la oportunidad de redimirse y todos tenemos la oportunidad de perdonar nuestros errores que cometimos.

Rossweisse:Ya no habrá la 2da Oportunidad de nada… ya te lo dije tu destino esta sellado… tu no eres absolutamente nada… eres solo un desperdicio ante la presencia de tu Onee-san… ¿piensas que vas a superarme? ¿Qué el estudiante supera al maestro?... Onee-san no es tonta… soy absolutamente mas lista y fuerte que tu… ríndete Issei y te volveras como mi siervo en especial a Rias Nee-chan, Asia y a Koneko-chan.

Issei:¿Tu crees que para ti no habrá la 2da Oportunidad?... te equivocas Nee-san. Aun tienes chance de aceptar tus errores que cometiste y esta vez te acabare contigo por el bien de Midgard.

Por lo cual Issei empieza a recibir ataques filosos con el Dragon Sword pero ella lo esquiva mientras que issei recibe muchos ataques pero Rossweisse lo esquiva y derrepente lo ataca con su espada pero lo bloquea.

Rossweisse:Ja,ja,ja,ja no puedes resisitir… pronto te volveras en el señor de las tinieblas como yo… y pronto vamos a demostrar a Odin-sama que tu y yo somos especiales.

Issei:Dejate de estupideces, no quiero convertirme en un ser que es mi imperdonable pasado.

Rossweisse:De seguro no percataste de que desde que apareció el descarado de Sasaki… pensaba que Rias Nee-chan y los demas te traicionaron?... ellos te iban a proteger… pero te negaste a escuchar por que… tu querías matarlos. Querías matarlos por que te traicionaron.

Issei:No. Eso no es cierto. Es por que yo no queria esto. El odio que tengo me ha consumido mucho… y fue aquel Odio que me manipulo… de seguro terminaste al igual que yo. pero existe una esperanza… tendras que admitir tus errores de tu misma cometiste y aceptaras el castigo de cometer crímenes en contra de los Consejeros de Midgard.

En la cual Issei empezó a atacar a Rossweisse con su espada en intentar a recibir daños pero ella lo interviene bloqueando con su Thanatos'Sword mientras tanto Kiba y los demas estan empezando a atacar a las Robots Gamma hasta encontrar el nucleo del Maquinista.

Akeno:De seguro debemos encontrar el Nucleo para asi destruirlo y hacer que esas bestias Mecanicas dejen de funcionar.

Kiba:creo que tengo una idea… debemos llegar hacia el Nucleo y destruirla desde aquí. Sígueme.

Akeno/Irina/Xenovia:Hai.

En la cual Los Chicos llegaran hacia el Nucleo donde estan la maquinista que crearon a las Robots Gamma hasta que finalmente lo encontraron.

Xenovia:bien. Ese debe ser.

Irina:Wow. Hasta cuando Rossweisse-chan esta haciendo cosas grotescas.. esta cosa en verdad ¿el nucleo del Maquinista?.

Kiba:Es el cerebro.

Por lo cual Aparecen unas clonaciones de unidades Gamma.

Akeno:Ara ara ufufufu… creo que tendre que envenenar el Nucleo del Maquinista con un poco de mi dulce veneno.

En la cual Akeno le acerco el Nucleo del Maquinista y empezó usar su aguijon para injectar el veneno hasta que de pronto.

Sistema operativo:Alerta, Alerta… sistema malfuncionado. Atodas las robots Gamma esta totalmente infectadas del virus… sistema del malfuncionamiento. Error del sistema…repito error del sistema neurológico… infección cerebral robotica descompuesta.

En la cual el cerebro robotico empezó a explotar y todas las robots Gamma empezaron a Sufrir cortos Circuitos en empezar a autodestruirse mientras tanto en las Calles de Midgard… Las Robots Gamma fueron autodestruidas y los Siervos de Hades fueron victoriosos.

Hannah:Que bien. Esas robots ya fueron aniquiladas.

Sakura:Bien. Creo que ya fue cumplido.

En la cual Cactus Jack comunico la radio a Hades

Cactus Jack:Hades-sama… Mision Cumplida.

Alexander:Fuck Yeah… iremos a nuestra casa y celebraremos un banquete… no es asi Yukari-chan.

Yukari:Haii

Y derrepente Yukari le recibió un golpe en el estomago a Alexander.

Yukari:Olvidaste decirme Cariño… mi querido esposo.

Alexander:Haii. Cariño.

Yukari:Mucho mejor. Vámonos chicos.

Sakura/Hannah/Cactus Jack:Hai.

Alexander:Claro que sii…arrrg duele.

Por lo cual los Consejeros se sienten emocionados por la aniquilación de las Robots Gamma.

Sirsechz:Creo que ya paso el Peligro.

Michael:Wow. Supongo que Los chicos destruyeron la raíz de esas bestias Mecanicas.

Serafall:Que bien. Midgard esta salvado una vez mas… que bien, que bien.

Odin:Je,je,je esto fue un respiro… pero tengo la sensación de que Rossweisse aun sigue convida. Espero que ese mocoso haga algo al respeto.

Azazel:Tranquilo Abuelo… mi chico Issei es muy astuto… si se trata de chicas. El tiene as bajo la manga.

Hades:Eso espero… pero bueno… me retiro por ahora. Sirsechz, la próxima vez… no sere clemente contigo oistes. Asi que Adios mi viejo enemigo.

Por lo cual Hades se va a casa con sus sirvientes.

Sirsechz:Ese hades nunca aprende de verdad.

Azazel:Asi es ese tipo… no tienen ningún remedio.

Mientras tanto en el oráculo de Hierro… sono la señal de emergencia de que las Robots Gamma estan totalmente aniquiladas.

Sistema Operativo:Emergencia, el Nucleo del Maquinista fue dañada permanentemente, repito el Nucleo del Maquinista fue dañana Permanentemente.

Issei:Je,je,je,je,je música para mis Oidos. Nee-san, creo que tus Robots ya estan totalmente descontinuadas… solo quedas tu, yo, Asia, Onee-chan, Koneko-chan y Gasper.

Rias:Tiene que ser Akeno… me alegro que ella encontrara el Nucleo que se origino las Bestias Mecanicas como las Robots Gamma.

Asia:Que alivio.

Gasper:Que bien. Creo que ya todo esta arreglado.

Koneko:Asunto resuelto pero, esto no termina… aun solo queda Rossweisse y fin del asunto.

Por lo cual Rossweisse se rio con su mirada macabra.

Rossweisse:Je,je,je,je,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja.

Issei:¿Cuál es tu gracia ahora?. Perdiste Nee-san… solo vamos por una ultima ronda.

Rossweisse:Je,je,je. ¿Crees que me hayas vencido?... ¿Crees que me vas a derrotarme asi de simple?... Issei, yo se sobre de ti… aprendi como tratar a tus Oponentes… pero Onee-san no es tu oponente.

Issei:Pues lo hago por que… te voy a alcanzar hacia la Cima de la Montaña. Asi que… que te parece una Ultima Ronda.

Rossweisse:Oh… si tienes tantas ganas… pues esta bien Issei.. pero al final… vas a perder y te hare todo mio por siempre.

Rias:No, mientras que estoy aquí.

Asia:No podras quitar a mi Onii-chan.

Koneko:Hoy voy a darte tu merecido Rossweisse-sempai y ahora si ya te vas a terminar en el Hospital adolorida cuando te rompa tus huesos con mis propios golpes.

Issei:Asi que… ¿estas lista?.

Rossweisse:Bien, si es asi mi querido Hermano… pues que comience el ultimo round.

Issei:Oh sii.

Rias:Esto va ser nuestra ultima Batalla.

Asia:Lo hare por Onii-chan y también por enmendar sus errores.

Por lo cual empezó el Ultimo Round e Issei empezó con el Primer golpe pero Rossweisse lo esquiva pero Rias lo ataca con su golpe en la mejilla en empezar a Salir sangre en su boca sin embargo Rossweisse intentara a atacar a Rias pero Asia lo interviene con su Golpe Simbiontico en recibir golpe en el estomago pero Ella lo esquiva pero Issei lo ataca con su Motosierra pero Rossweisse lo bloquea y luego le empieza a embestir pero Issei lo esquiva y aplica su técnica de su Simbionte demoniaco usando el Dragon Chainsaw.

Issei:Prueba mi Motosierra Nee-san.

Pero Rossweisse lo esquiva y derrepente aparece Asia y le da una Patada en la Cara en empezar a Salir sangre en su boca.

Rossweisse:Eso si me dolio Asia, le estas lastimando a tu Hermosa Onee-chan.

Asia:Lo siento… pero No te voy a permitir que sigas haciendo cosas malas a Sirsechz Nii-san y a todos del consejo.

Rossweisse:Ya veo. Me has decepcionado mi querida Asia… hoy mereces morir.

Issei:Oh no. No lo creo. Boost Gear.

Ddraig:Boost… Chainsaw Overdrive.

En la cual Issei le empieza a atacar a Rossweisse con su Motosierra y lo alcanzo en recibir daños en su motosierra que le dejo su estomago Cortado en empezar a Derramar Sangre.

Rossweisse:Grrrrr. No.

Issei:Ya te lo dije Nee-san, el Estudiante supera a la Maestra. y tal como te lo voy a decir una vez mas… que te dije que llegara el Momento de que yo te superare lo mas pronto posible y ese momento es… AHORA. Onee-chan, Asia… recuerdan la ultima vez cuando desde que apareció el Zoquete ese de Raiser Phoenix, Asia y yo Hicimos una Combinacion de ataque final hasta que ese Tarado queda Noqueado.

Rias:Issei… no me digas que.

Asia:No te refieres a…

Issei:Exacto… "Gremory Siblings Combo Attack"

Rias:Ese es lo que te refieres Issei.

Issei:No tenemos Otra Opcion… es momento de detener a Rossweisse Nee-san de una vez por todas. No quiero que todos los Habitantes del Infierno al igual que Onii-san y los del Consejo mueran por mi Culpa.

Asia:Tiene razón Rias Onee-sama, es nuestra oportunidad de ponerle fin a este Apocalipsis.

Rias:Ya veo… creo que esta vez es tiempo de darle su merecido a nuestra Despiadada Hermana Valquiria.

Issei:Bien. Onee-chan, Asia es tiempo de seguir el ritmo de Combo Attack… Ddraig. ¿estas listo para el Ritmo y Sabor a lo Oppai?.

Ddraig:Sii, Supongo que Sii Socio… creo que quieres poner tu Banda Favorita.

Issei:asi es Ddraig… la banda que Rossweisse Nee-san me enseño cuando eramos Niños… "The Devil's Bones".

Rossweisse:Nuestra banda Favorita… "The Devil's Bones".

Issei:Por su puesto.. creo que ya es el momento de poner la onda… tal como lo dije antes y lo repito… HEAVY METAL OPPAI.

Por lo cual Issei empezó a poner su Musica de los Devil's Bones que su Cancion es "Symphony Of Demonic Lust".

Issei:Let's Rock n' Roll Oppai.

Rias:Lista para todo Issei.

Asia:Tambien yo Onii-chan.

Por lo cual empezaron a Seguir su ritmo de su Musica en empezar a usar su Combo ataque contra Rossweisse.

Issei:Primero tu Asia.

Asia:Haii.. Onii-chan.. Madame Amelia.. por favor ayudame.

Madame Amelia:Te hechare una Mano mi querida Asia.

Asia:Impulso Sobrecarga, Acceleracion Cuantica.

Madame Amelia:Phantasmagoria Symphony.

Asia uso el ataque de su Phantasmagoria Symphony contra Rossweisse atacando con su Patada como una especie de Tecnica de Balls pero Rossweisse lo esquiva y ella lo ataca con su Motosierra pero Asia lo Bloquea con su Simbionte demoniaco.

Madame Amelia:Dance Of Phantasmatic Blood… Modo Demonic Phantasma.

En la cual Asia hicieron replicas como una técnica de Clones de Sombra para atacar a Rossweisse en la cual Asia duplicada ataca a Rossweisse pero ella lo esquiva hasta que derrepente Le da una Patada por detrás y Rossweisse esta recibiendo daños y luego le recibe un rodillazo en el estomago cortado y empezó a Salir Sangre en su boca y derrepente le da una patada lanzada contra ella.

Asia:Rias Onee-sama es tu turno.

Rias:Ya estas Asia… Madame Butterfly, has tu trabajo.

Madame Butterfly:Como gustes My Lady.

Rias:Impulso en Accion, Potencia supernova.

Madame Butterfly:Crimson Masquarade.

En la cual Rias empezó a usar la danza demoniaca con su Crimson Masquarade para recibir los ataques de Rossweisse con su Patada recibiendo daños con la Patada de Rias en la Cabeza y luego le recibe un Golpe Sinfonico pero Rossweisse lo esquiva y empezo un intento de atacar a Rias pero Rias lo esquiva.

Rias:Buen intento Rossweisse. Pero se necesita un doble golpe.

Rossweisse:Espera ¿Qué?.

Rias:Madame Butterfly.

Madame Butterfly:A su Ordenes My Lady. Melody Of Bloody Marie. Modo Devilish Scarlett Moonlight.

En la cual Rias esta creando la tecnica de la Melody Of Bloody Marie creando un Golpe melodico contra Rossweisse empezo a atacar con su Golpe Symbiontico recibiendo daños en el estomago y luego le da una Patada en la cabeza.

Rias:Issei. Ahora es ahora o nunca.

Issei:Oh sii. Es tiempo de darte su merecido Rossweisse Nee-san. Ddraig… ahora o nunca.

Ddraig:Oh sii Socio… una gran sinfonía de los Pervertidos.

Issei:Impulso en Accion, Rotacion Magnetica.

Ddraig:Symphony Of Crimson Dragon King.

En la cual Issei empezo a usar la Tecnica del Symphony Of Crimson Dragon King que es similar al Dress Breaker.

Rossweisse:ja, que lastima que eso me dolio pero tu no podras conmigo Issei.

Issei:¿Asi?, Mira y Observa mi técnica de mi Symphony Of Crimson Dragon King. Pero a ver que apuesto que quieres atacarme pues entonces.. Come on Baby. Show your Moves Sexy Girl.

En la cual Rossweisse se sonrojo y empezo a enfadarse en como Issei lo esta provocando.

Rossweisse:No me provoques… Nunca le hagas enojar a tu Onee-san.

Issei:¿Onee-chan escuchaste lo que dijo?.

Rias:Si. Issei.

Issei:Pues dice que Rossweisse Nee-san no puede conmigo por que soy el Rey del Harem y que soy mejor que ella.

Asia:Si lo eres Onii-chan.

Por lo cual Koneko y Gasper esta observando y ver como Issei le esta haciendo provocar a Rossweisse.

Gasper:Issei-sempai ahora por que la esta provocando a esa Valquiria.

Koneko:Guarda silencio Gya-kun… Issei-sempai esta haciendo una técnica para provocar a Rossweisse-sensei.

En la cual Rossweisse enfadada quiere intentar a atacar a Issei.

Rossweisse:Issei… ¿me estas escuchando?.

Issei:Oh lo siento. ¿Qué decias Nee-san?. ¿Qué no puedes contra mi?. Oh que cobarde eres. ¿Acaso eres una Gallina por que no puedes contra mi? o, supongo que Odin-sama te dijo que no tienes ningún novio por que siempre amargas tu vida y no tendras ninguna Vida Social. Aceptalo solo eres una anti-social.

Hasta que derrepente como Rossweisse siempre le siguió el Juego a Issei ella empezo a Enfadarse.

Rossweisse:Ya es suficiente. Issei, vas a lamentar de lo que me estas haciendo con tu preciosa Nee-san. Los Hermanos pequeños deben aprender en no molestar ni burlarse de sus preciosas hermanas mayores. Charlotte es tiempo de darle su merecido a mi estúpido hermano pequeño.

Imperator Charlotte:Hai, Haiii Rossweisse-chan.

En la cual Rossweisse empezo a intentar a atacar a Issei con su Motosierra pero derrepente Issei lo esquiva y usa su golpe lateral hasta que derrepente.

Issei:Caiste redondito en mi trampa.

Rossweisse:¿Qué?.

Issei:Era mi técnica de Provocarte y ahora has caído en mi trampa ahora si preparate… Fuerza Magnetica, Rotacion Sobrecarga…. Dress Breaker Overdrive.

Por lo cual Issei uso su ataque final con su Dress Breaker y en la cual lo consiguió y Rossweisse fue atacada por el Dress Breaker de Issei.

Issei:Lo consegui… ahora es ahora o nunca. Onee-chan,es tiempo de terminar con este Apocalipsis.

Rias:Hai Issei, es nuestra oportunidad que vamos a aprovechas.

Issei:Bien, un ataque especial.

Por lo cual empezaron a crear un Doble combo ataque.

Issei/Rias:Princess Dragon Shot Overdrive.

En la cual Rias e Issei lanzaron el Dragon shot mas impotente y luego Rossweisse lo bloquea pero hasta que derrepente ella se dio cuenta que el poder de Issei y de Rias es impenetrable contra los poderes de ella.

Rossweisse:(Ya veo… ese es el verdadero poder de Issei… creo que ya me di cuenta que ahora el… el ya aprendió y que sus errores ya lo dejo atrás… es mejor que yo admite mi derrota. Arigato Issei).

En la cual El Poder del Princess Dragon Shot logro derrotar a Rossweisse y ahora ella esta totalmente derrotada hasta que de pronto el eclipse se ha roto que ya el eclipse se termino como una luz de la luna y derrepente Issei esta acercando a ella y la cargo mientras que esta sentando de rodillas.

Issei:Rossweisse Nee-san.

En la cual ella abrió sus ojos y sonrio.

Rossweisse:Bien hecho Issei.

Issei:Ja,ja,ja te lo dije… te supere.

Rossweisse:Ya Veo Issei… creo que ya finalmente ya pasaste la verdadera Prueba final… me has demostrado que tu si puedes.

Issei:Claro… es por que lo hice por mis Amigos y por mis hermanas que tengo ahora hasta incluyéndote a ti.

Rossweisse:Muy bien Issei… bueno. Quiero decirte la verdad… presta atención Issei.

Issei:Ok… Dispara Nee-san.

Rossweisse:Pues al decir la verdad… sabes ¿por que me converti en la hija de las tinieblas?... es por que me empece a preocuparme por tus acciones que hiciste desde que Sasaki apareció, Rias Nee-chan y los demas intencionalmente te han traicionado pero no lo hicimos por que no tenemos la intencion de lastimarte… pero desde que tu Odio te ha consumido mucho… es por que veo en tus ojos llenas de Odio que regresaste de tu pasado olvidado, pero gracias a Koneko-chan… ella te salvo por que te diste cuenta de que no te traicionaron… lo hicieron por que te quieren proteger… pero cuando ya recuperaste mi conciencia yo me fui por que… me sentía mal por ti Issei, es por eso que me sumergi en la oscuridad y empece a Consumir el Odio hacia ti… solo para que superaras la Prueba que estas enfrentando, creando a mis Hermanas Eucliwood, Fear… que me refieron a nuestras hermanas. Ellas son los que no puedo sentir sola… después de grandes situaciones he dado conocer que por fin lo conseguiste… conseguiste en que tu me superarías.

Issei:Ya veo… lo hiciste por mi. Sabias que lo hicieras solo por que… me estas preocupándome por mi por que sabia que mi yo del pasado esta quebrantado como un cristal pero me alegro que lo hicieras por mi, pero Onii-san y los demas estan desesperados por su muerte.

Rossweisse:Je,je,je Odin-sama se enojara conmigo por haberle insultado… pero hoy voy a demostrar que tu y yo seremos especiales por que somos hermanos… ¿verdad?.

Issei:Claro que si Nee-san… eres nuestra Nee-san.

Hasta que Rossweisse empezo a sonrojarla en decir algo.

Rossweisse:Pero los hermanos en secreto nos besamos… es por que me gustas aunque tengas relaciones sexuales con Rias Nee-chan y Asia… también me gustaría tener relaciones sexuales contigo Issei… asi.

En la cual Rossweisse le beso a Issei en los labios como muestra de agradecimiento y amor hasta que Rias y Asia hasta incluye Koneko se ponen Celosas.

Rias:Rossweisse, ¿le estas besando en los labios a nuestro hermano?.

Asia:Tramposa Rossweisse Nee-chan.

Rossweisse:Lo hice por que el es Nuestro hermano Chicas… bien Issei. No voy a durar mucho tiempo aquí… aunque aun siempre estare contigo Siempre Issei.

Issei:Nee-san. Aun tiene la oportunidad… aun tienes que estar con nosotros.

Rossweisse:Lo se Issei… pero yo prefiero corregir mis errores que cometi como también lo haces tu.. creo que ya has corregido suficientes errores Issei… Rias Nee-chan tienes razón… siempre habra una 2da Oportunidad. Lo siento a todos… y dile a Onii-chan que… lo siento gracias Issei. Gracias por estar un momento juntos. Y Adios.

En la cual Rossweisse murió e Issei empezo a abrazarla por la muerte de Rossweisse pero derrepente apareció Imperator Charlotte que ahora es de Forma Humana.

Issei:¿Quién eres tu?.

Imperator Charlotte:Tonto. Soy yo Baka Issei… Imperator Charlotte… su Querida Parasito demoniaco.

Issei:Wow ahora ya eres de forma Humana ¿cierto?.

Imperator Charlotte:Obvio Issei… pero lo mas importante es de que te felicito por haber hecho todo de lo que hiciste… sabes, admiti que ahora ya has empezado a enmendar tus errores y la verdad es de que me quede impresionada de lo que tu haces.

Por lo cual le Cargo a Rossweisse como una Princesa.

Imperator Charlotte:El Eclipse ya se ha ido ahora… debido a mi compañera que causo toda la calamidad… hubo tiempos de caos pero como apareciste aquí… ya todo volvió a la Normalidad… Issei, las Ultimas palabras de Rossweisse es de que… de que quiero que le prometas a ella que nunca volveras a convertir en el Señor de las Tinieblas nunca mas… solo por favor.. has que Rossweisse recupere su dulce sonrisa… hazle feliz a ella ¿Ok?.

Issei:No te preocupes. Lo hago por que… hare cualquier cosa para no permitir repetir el mismo error que cometi… todo este error de mi pasado ya quedo atrás para siempre. Y gracias a Onee-chan y a Asia en especial a Koneko-chan y a Gasper… por fin ya vamos a empezar a formar una familia feliz pero también con Rossweisse Nee-san. También quiero que me prometas algo.

Imperator Charlotte:A ver dime Chaval y estare atenta.

Issei:Prometeme que cuidaras bien a Rossweisse Nee-san pase lo que pase y que no le haga daño a ella ¿me oiste?.

Imperator Charlotte:Vaya que si eres muy atento con Rias y los demas… me he percatado de que ya asumiste la responsabilidad de tus Errores… bueno ya me retiro por ahora. Me llevare con mi Compañera… esa valquiria va descansar en paz por un tiempo… aun ella sigue con vida todavía… aun ella no morirá, no si estoy aquí… si ella muere yo también muero. Issei ahora me retirare por ahora creo que esto ya es un adiós por ahora… nos vemos pronto Gremory Hyodo Issei-kun, quizás nos volveremos a ver algún dia.

Issei:Obviamente, tu si sabes… recuerda que siempre cuidaras a Rossweisse Nee-san pase lo que pase y que yo recuperare su Sonrisa y también voy a Recordar su bella sonrisa de Nee-san.

Imperator Charlotte:Je,je,je,je,je… Nos Vemos.

Por lo cual Imperator Charlotte Se fue con Rossweisse y finalmente Issei, Rias, Asia, Koneko y Gasper vieron la Luz del Sol como un gran amanecer de un nuevo dia hasta que aparecieron Akeno, Xenovia, Irina y Kiba.

Xenovia:Issei, lo logro.

Kiba:Sabia que mi amigo cumpliría su Proposito.

Akeno:Ara, ara Ufufufu, mi pequeño Issei ha crecido… mi bello Issei ya es un hombre… quizás voy a hacer que Issei excite con mi cuerpo Femenino.

Rias/Asia:No enfrente de mi.

Koneko:Yare, Yare Daze Issei-senpai… pero lo has conseguido y finalmente estoy muy feliz.

Gasper:(Llorando) Waaaaa, Rossweisse Onee-chan se fue… Se fue.

Koneko:Ya no llores Gya-kun, ella regresara algún dia.

Gasper:Eso espero.

Irina:Issei,¿y Rossweisse?.

Issei:Nee-san se fue en sacrificar su vida para enmendar sus errores que cometieron desde que Amenazaron de muerte a Onii-san y a todos los consejeros de Midgard.

Irina:Ya veo… pero finalmente lo has conseguido Issei, has cumplido tu propósito y deberas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti Issei.

Issei:Gracias Irina… finalmente ya enmendé mis errores y recupere a Akeno-san, Koneko-chan y Xenovia todo gracias a Onee-chan, Irina-chan, Serafall-sama que me ayudo en una búsqueda, Kiba, Asia y Gasper… todos gracias por ayudar a enmendar mis errores… todos aquellos errores que cometi en el pasado, ya dejara de existir nunca mas con todos mis seres queridos, esto ya termino ahora.

Por lo cual Issei mirara los cielos el amanecer de un nuevo dia donde ya no habrá Guerras, ni destrucción, sino una década de felicidad y tranquilidad mientras Rias le toma la mano a Issei uniendo lazos de hermanos como un amanecer de un nuevo dia.

Rias:Finalmente ya tenemos un mañana muy alegre, ya no habrá tristeza, sino una felicidad que llevara en Midgard.

Issei:Si.

Rias:Issei.

Issei:¿Qué pasa?.

Rias:Gracias.

Rias le dio un beso en los labios a Issei como muestra de amor y agradecimiento por enmendar sus errores mientras que las demas Chicas se ponen celosas y Kiba al otro lado.

Akeno:Ara, ara Rias, eres tramposa.

Asia:Oyeee, Rias Onee-sama, que mala.

Koneko:Yare Yare Daze, Issei-senpai eres de lo peor en que Buchou te bese enfrente de tu hermosa esposa.

Xenovia/Irina:Esto es Inaceptable.

Akeno:Tambien quiero Besar a Issei.

Asia:Igual yo.

Koneko:Tambien yo.

Irina/Xenovia:y Nosotras también.

Kiba:Je,je,je,je esas chicas deberas pero… Por fin lo has conseguido Issei-kun, hiciste que ya olvidaras todo este pasado y lo has perdonado… tal vez hemos cometido ciertos pecados Originales pero habrá una 2da Oportunidad para nosotros, finalmente ya somos libres de toda esta culpa.

Por lo cual Issei esta empezando a dedicar una bella sonrisa a todas las chicas y también con Kiba y Gasper.

Issei:Bien, vamos a casa. Creo que ahora todo volverá a la normalidad.

Rias:Si. Andando chicos.

Issei:Este dia vamos a empezar bien ahora y en adelante.

En la cual Rias, Issei y los demas empezaron a crear un Circulo Magico para regresar a Midgard.

1 semana después.

Narracion de Issei.

Por fin todo se acabo…

Finalmente la travesia por emendar mis errores de mi pasado ya esta apunto de terminar por ahora.

Después de días de una travesia para encontrar a Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Xenovia y Rossweisse Nee-san, he enfrentado a muchos desafíos durante la gran travesia de buscar a las aquellas que fueron separadas por el peso de mi culpa por los errores de mi pasado… Sin embargo finalmente ya reuni a todas las chicas que se fueron separadas y creo que ahora si todo esta llegando a su fin pero algo mas feliz y llena de vida… el tal Sasaki que resulto ser mi yo del futuro… esta en lo cierto, tengo que ser mas fuerte para enfrentar a ese oscuro destino y asegurar que mis Amigos hasta incluye a mis Hermanas Onee-chan y Asia no nos pase nada malo… en cierta manera hasta incluso… La Guerra contra Rossweisse Nee-san ha terminado, duro en terminar durante que la travesia por encontrar a Xenovia, Akeno-san y Koneko-chan era también una carrera contra el Tiempo para evitar que este eclipse sea el final para los habitantes del Infierno, pero sin embargo después de su derrota Nee-san me dio la Promesa de que nunca repetiré el error de mi pasado. De que cuidara a Onee-chan y a Asia de que nada nos pase al igual que el resto de mis amigos como Irina-chan, Akeno-san, Xenovia, Kiba, Gasper y finalmente Koneko-chan… hoy es tiempo de reunir una gran familia para asi no volver a caer en ese mismo error de mi pasado dos veces, pero todo fue gracias a Onee-chan y a Asia por haberlas ayudado junto con mis amigos en seguir adelante para reconstruir lo que yo mismo lo destrui hace tiempo atrás.

Por fin ya podemos vivir en paz y en armonía con el Ejercito Gremory… finalmente puedo vivir en paz y lo mas importante… Los Oppais de Onee-chan y de las demas… Ohh siii, pero lo mas probable es de que Rossweisse Nee-san se fue para siempre. Esa Tal Charlotte dice que Nee-san estara con ella en el oscuro olvido como una señal de que jamás cometera el mismo error dos veces. Es donde ahora comenzara la edad de la felicidad y la tranquilidad con Onee-chan, Asia, Koneko-chan y todos los demas de mis compañeros…

Gracias Onee-chan, Gracias Asia, Gracias Koneko-chan… Gracias a todos por ayudarme en enmendar mis errores de mi pasado. Finalmente Mi pasado ya esta en el olvido. Puedo vivir en tranquilidad.

Epilogo

Despues de que la Guerra contra Rossweisse ha acabado… Issei, Rias, Asia y Koneko esta mirando el paisaje nocturno donde se muestra la Noche de Paz y Armonia ya que ahora todo esta reunidos entre familias del Ejercito Gremory.

Issei:Por fin ya hemos acabado toda esta situación, mira esa noche Onee-chan, una noche tranquila sin ningún problema.

Rias:Asi es Issei. Estoy feliz de que estes bien y que me alegro que hayas emendado tus errores de tu pasado.

Issei:Gracias Onee-chan, todo fue gracias a ti por ayudarme en borrar todo este horrible pasado que tuve. Desde que me converti en el señor de las tinieblas, el odio hacia ti y a los demas me cego la verdad… no sabia que tu me protegieras de este que resulto ser mi yo del futuro de hace años atrás… pero ahora estoy dispuesto en ser mas fuerte para enfrentar cualquier adversidad y asegurar de que nadie los pase a ti, a Asia y a todos los que son mis amigos y compañeros… hasta incluyendo a Rossweisse Nee-san.

En la cual Rias le abrazo a Issei y le frota en sus pechos.

Rias:Siempre seras fuerte mi querido Issei.

Issei:Arigato… Onee-chan.

Rias empezo a besar en los labios a Issei con mucha pasión en sentir los sentimientos hacia el hasta que Asia lo miro con celos.

Asia:Rias Onee-sama, no es justo… también quiero besar a Onii-chan.

Koneko:Yare Yare Daze, Buchou.

Rias:Je,je,je,je siempre eres asi como una niña mimada Asia.

Asia:Onii-chan.

Koneko:Issei-Senpai.

Por lo cual Issei le acaricia la cabecita a Asia y lo abraza con amor hasta le dio un beso en la frente con mucho amor.

Issei:Asia… siempre estaras en nuestro lado. Con Onee-chan y conmigo siempre, hermanita.

Asia:Haii Onii-chan.

Asia también le recibe un beso en los labios a Issei con mucho amor y después Koneko le dio una lamidita en la mejillita de Issei en sentir cosquillas.

Issei:Me haces cosquillas Koneko-chan.

En la cual Issei le beso en los labios a Koneko con mucha pasión y luego lo abraza.

Koneko:Nyaa Issei-sempai.

Por lo cual Issei esta mirando el amanecer que esto comprueba de que habrá un mañana mas alegre sin guerra, ni destrucción.

Issei:El sol esta saliendo… Onee-chan, Asia, Koneko-chan… debemos irnos ahora. Creo que es tiempo de vivir en un futuro mucho mejor.

Rias:Claro Issei. Este va ser el amanecer de un nuevo dia donde ya no habrá guerra, sino habrá mucha felicidad junto con nuestros amigos.

Issei:Si. Como hemos reunido a Xenovia, Akeno-san y Koneko-chan… finalmente ya es tiempo de reunirnos como una familia feliz. Sabes, esta vez es el amanecer de la era de la paz y prosperidad… el sol esta apunto de salir, creo que ya es tiempo de irnos.

Rias:Claro… Lo bueno es de que los Acolitos de Rossweisse ya fueron desintegrados, muchos murieron en la batalla pero uno se retiro lo siguiente es de que restaure el orden en Midgard sin ninguna situación de emergencia.

Issei:pero sin embargo Onii-san y los consejeros resolvieron el caso sobre la amenaza de Rossweisse Nee-san, por lo cual Akeno-san se encargara de todo eso junto con Kiba, Irina-chan, Xenovia y Gasper diciendo de que la Amenaza de Rossweisse Nee-san queda concluido en los casos… de esta forma Odin-sama esta totalmente preocupado por lo de la Conducta de nuestra hermana pero Azazel-sensei se calmo diciendo de que ya todo se acabo.

Asia:Ahora ¿Qué hacemos Onii-chan?.

Koneko:Sii Issei-senpai.

Issei:Pues mirar el amanecer del mañana y luego irnos a nuestro hogar… aquí nos espera nuestro hogar llamado Prosperidad. Asi que andando chicas… es tiempo de irnos.

Rias:Haii Issei.

Asia:Ok Onii-chan.

Issei:Haii Issei-senpai.

Por lo cual Rias le tomo la mano a Issei como muestra de unión entre hermanos ya que ahora Issei, Rias, Koneko y Asia miraron el amanecer como señal de que habrá un nuevo dia que este llena de Paz y Prosperidad… Ahí espera un nuevo futuro donde ya no habrá Guerras en Midgard sino el Amanecer de una era de Prosperidad, Orden y armonía entre los habitantes del infierno. El Sol esta llegando en Midgard como muestra de que habrá un nuevo periodo de tranquilidad y felicidad.

Fin de la Historia.


End file.
